The Medicine for Pain
by MissMinecraft
Summary: Piper Mclean doesn't know what to do when her mom dies. She knows how to make it through, but she doesn't know if she can. She gets bullied constantly, and that causes her to think she's ugly, stupid, and a lot of other bad things. Can somebody get her to believe that she's not all of those bad things? Can somebody help her through these rough times? No gods, goddesses or demigods
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I AM BACK! Lawl, I am and I brought a new story. YAYAYAYAYAYAYY! I told you I would have one up soon, and I have. I'm sorry it took a little longer than usual, but oH WELL. Whatevs, I hope you like dis story. I shall try to make it a lot better than my last stories. BTW I might be updating really slowly because of school and I really want to keep my grades up. So pretty pretty please for me :) review. THERE ARE NO GODS OR GODDESSES IN THIS STORY OR DEMIGODS! Sorry I just want to emphasis this. Shoooo yeah. I will tottaly make mistakes so please call me out on that. TANK YOU! **

* * *

Piper PoV

When I was sick, I had medicine to make the pain away. Or sometimes I just had some heart warming vegetable soup. The only medicine I know that could heal the pain I'm having right now is time, but it's going to take a lot of time to heal my heart.

No, this is not you're typical oh-my-god-my-boyfriend-dumped-me kind of things. Hell no.

No. This kind of thing involved death.

I mean sure I can understand people die eventually, but why now? My mother was a good person she did not deserve to die. It's not her fault I know; it's the stupid car driver's fault. He rammed into her car with his car, and she didn't survive. It was simple, but yet so complicated. I have to admit it made me feel a little better when I heard he went to jail, but I hated the fact that since my mother is kind of famous because she runs this huge fashion designer company, we have paparazzi following me and my dad everywhere asking us how we feel. Seriously?

And let me tell you something,

It's so damn annoying.

So may father was smart luckily, and moved us to a small town in Oklahoma. My dad gave up his acting career for me, and I loved him. I knew this was a hard time for him, my parents were perfect for each other and I know it's hard to believe but it was true. Sure they had fights once in awhile like every couples do, but they got over it.

My life wasn't much easier before all this either.

My name is Piper Mclean and people made fun of me constantly. They said my name was stupid and didn't deserve the parents I did. They called me trashy names and a spoiled brat.

Even when I was 12. Like who calls me trashy names when I'm 12?

That has been going on for four years, and now I'm 16, and now my world turned upside down.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse.

I never told my parents about being bullied because I thought they would say it was true. When they asked me how my day was I said it was fine. They told me they loved me every day. But I didn't believe it, because I thought that nobody could love me. I still think that now. I think I'm stupid, and worthless. I'm ugly on this inside and on the outside. I cried into my pillows every night so nobody would hear me. I tried making myself not look spoiled. I didn't wear make-up, I cut my brown chocolate hair choppy and short, I wore regular jeans and shirts but then they started calling me an attention freak. I took off my contacts that made my eyes blue and made them my regular kaleidoscopic color. They called me weird and crazy. They called me a witch when I convinced someone to give me their car once. I didn't even know how it happened, I just batted my eyelashes and said "Hey can I borrow your car?" and they gave me the keys. Luckily I didn't go to jail.

The only thing I know that calms me down really, was writing. I don't mean like writing stories down, I mean writing my life down. It felt good to finally put my feelings down, but now I can hardly even look at a pen and paper the same way. I couldn't write my feelings down, I couldn't. The pain was too much to express.

I honestly didn't understand why I should live.

But I stayed for my father. It wasn't like he loved me or anything, I just wanted to take care of him. I loved him with my heart even though he didn't love me back.

I do have a sister though.

My sister is my world. Her name is Silena. When we were little we played dress up, tea party, tag, hide and go seek, you name it. We were so happy. We fought every once in awhile but got over it. But two years ago, she moved away with a man called Charles Beckendorf. They've been together ever since I was 12. He was a great guy, and treated her nicely. I was devastated when she left. She was the only one that cared for me. But I got over it, soon I would move away too. If I could survive that long.

She flew all the way to Oklahoma when she heard the news. The way she found out was on the Internet. That brings me to right now.

We couldn't move a body across the U.S. so we burned her body. I hated it, but it had to be done if we were going to have the funeral. So my father held an urn that had my mother's ashes in it. My hair was curled and falling down my back a little lower then my shoulder blades. I wore a black dress that went down to a little above the knees. The straps dug into my skin but I didn't register the pain. The only pain I felt right now was the pain I felt in my heart. Like I said, time is the only thing that can heal that pain. I was wearing black heels and they squished my little feet. I didn't even bother putting on make-up because I knew I would cry.

My sister stood next to me with her arm around my shoulder. She was crying next to me. We cried together. It felt good to have someone that actually knew what I was going through, but I knew she would leave after today.

I couldn't bear myself to look when my dad set the ashes down in the grave. I just kept crying and tried to focus on the fact that the heels were squishing my feet, and not the fact that my mom's ashes were being covered with dirt. We already had the tombstone there:

**R.I.P.**

**Aphrodite Mclean**

**Her love will be in us forever.**

My dad put down a red rose on the grave and Silena and I followed suit. I blew a kiss after I placed my rose down.

"I love you mom." I said in a shaky voice. After speaking I burst out crying again. Silena hugged me and cried with me too.

"I know." She cried. "I know Piper. I know." She repeated. I knew she meant it too. I could tell she knew exactly what I was feeling. But she had someone to comfort her back at her house, and I didn't.

"It hurts." I sobbed. "It hurts so much." I said honestly.

"Come on. Lets go inside." She said comfortingly. I shook my head.

"I don't want too. I want to be with her." I whispered with tears clinging to my eyelashes. I know, stubborn, but who the hell cares anymore?

"I do too. I don't want you catching a cold." She said sadly as she stared at my mother's grave.

"I don't care." I said and my voice cracked. My father had already left to go inside the house. I knew he cared about my mother. I knew he cared very much.

"Piper please." She said tiredly. I gave in and followed her as we went into the house. My father was on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Why her? Why?" I wailed as I went up to my new bedroom in my new house. I could hear Silena talking to my dad below, but I didn't have to eavesdrop to know what they were talking about.

I didn't sleep that night at all. I kept seeing my mother's eyes, and they haunted me. I kept thinking and thinking, and when I kept thinking, I kept thinking of my mother and that made me cry, and I'd cry all night.

In the morning, my dad came into my room. I could tell he didn't get any sleep from the dark bags under his red eyes. I didn't judge him or say anything.

"Sweetie, I know this isn't really great timing but school starts in two weeks. I want you to get a good education. I registered you for Volley High." He said. I was too tired to argue so I just mutely nodded my head. I knew this was a hard time for him too, so I don't want to make it worse. He left the room with a sad expression on his face. I'm pretty sure my expression matched his. I didn't want to go to school because I knew I'd get bullied, but I want to because my dad wants to. I want to make my dad's life as easy as possible. I wanted to be nice like my mom.

I stared at a picture of my mom. She had long brown hair that went to her lower ribcage, and perfect features without even wearing make-up. It was hard to believe I was related to her since I was so ugly. She was beautiful, and nice to everyone she met. She donated to children in need and one time she even bought a house for someone. It's hard to believe someone that nice had disappeared.

I can't stand it. The picture of her was too much. I broke down into tears but this time I didn't even try to hide it.

I'm done.

I'm broken.

I can't be fixed.

My mom told me something once when I accidently dropped my snow globe down the stairs:

"Some things can't be fixed."

I thought she was lying that day, but now I understand.

And I wish I didn't.

**(AWESOME LINE BREAK AWESOME SAUCE BREAK LINE LINE BREAK SAUCE!)**

Halfway through the day, I was still in my bed. I didn't eat; I didn't sleep despite how tired I was. That's when my bedroom door opened. I hoped it was Silena, but it wasn't. It was my Aunt Artemis and Uncle Apollo. Well technically they weren't really my aunts and uncles but they were good friends of my mom, so I called them that. They lived in San Francisco. Oh, and they were both twins.

"Hi Piper, how are you feeling?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Stupid." I said honestly. What if there was a way for me to save my mom? What if I had been in the car with her and managed to point out that the car was coming toward her? I could have at least done something, but I decided to stay home. I was so stupid. I could have went with her and drive instead so she didn't die, but I did. I knew if I died, nobody would care. Nobody would have a funeral, or a grave, or waste tears on me.

"Oh dear, Piper there's no reason to feel stupid. I know it's very sad. That's why Apollo and I will be staying until you get back on your feet." She explained. Sure I liked both of them, but was that really necessary? I mean some things about them can get really annoying.

"Why would we need help? We're doing fine." I lied. I didn't know how my father was, but I sure as hell wasn't doing fine. I didn't really want their help though.

"Pipes, its just a few weeks. Nothings going to change." Apollo said consolingly. I flinched when he said Pipes. My mom used to call me that. "School is starting soon, you'll make friends, maybe even get a boyfriend, and you'll be able to move on." He added. I almost laughed when he said make friends. _Yeah right. I'm a freak. _And get a boyfriend? Um no. Move on? Doubt it.

"Ok." I said quietly because I wanted them to drop the subject. Luckily they did, and left the room. I sighed and turned on my side. Maybe if I slept, I would be able to forget everything. Maybe I'd just keep dreaming and dreaming and eventually never wake up so I never have to feel any pain. So I closed my eyes carefully, and slipped away into my own dreamland.

**(Another awesome sauce line break I know you love dis :D)**

When I woke up, I felt hot, but I couldn't help shivering. The window was open and the curtains were pulled back making blazing light come through the window. I groaned and turned away from it, not having the strength to close it. I stared at the blank walls I tried to not think about my mother. Of course, that was impossible. I saw her face on everything. It didn't help that my dad kept all my mom's clothes in my closet to wear when I'm older.

"I see you're up. You slept through two days." I heard someone say. I turned my head to find Artemis standing in the doorway. _I slept for two days? _At least I didn't have to feel pain. I felt hungry, but I didn't say anything. "Do you want some soup?" she asked thoughtfully. "It's vegetable, I know it's your favorite." She said and tried for a smile.

"No thank you." I said kindly. I don't want to eat. I don't want to eat because then I won't be hungry and if I'm not hungry, then I'll start thinking about the pain in my heart and start crying. I don't want that.

"Come on Piper. Please don't be difficult." Artemis begged. Well, I did really like vegetable soup. Maybe I could try it.

"Ok. I'll have a little." I decided. She nodded and left the room. I sighed and twisted my soft blanket in my hands. _Do not think Piper do not think. _Artemis came back with a tray in her hands. On the tray sat a little bowl of soup and a cup of water next to it. She placed it on my nightstand next to my bed.

"Eat a little at a time." She told me and left the room. I made a face and put the tray on my lap. I took a small sip and pursed my lips. I slowly started taking more sips and soon enough I had drained the bowl. I put the tray back on my nightstand and turned on my side. I sighed and closed me eyes. _Don't think Piper, don't think. _

And I didn't.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! You guys are amazing. Pwease review :) Once again will take awhile for me to update just giving you guys a heads up. When you guys review it makes my day. I'm like oMG ppl are like reading this story, and they are giving me feedback! YESH! So review, favorite, follow whatevs u wants to do and don't be afraid to give me criticism. Everyone can improve. Especially me. From now on you guys put in the review a question you want to know about me but I have ground rules:**

**1. I shall not say my name**

**2. I shall not say my location**

**3. I shall not say anything too personal**

**Thanks! :)**

**-MM**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG this Is the longest chapter i've ever done. Wow! :D anyway thank you all who reviewed and favorited and just read the story! hugs to you all!**

** (^_^)**

**/ \**

**lol i tried. Anyway, yeah thanks to all of you who reviewed. Yes Percy and Annabeth will be in this story though they will not be the main characters. :) Please review, i'm going through really tough times so that can make my day. :D thanks. Remember, if you have a question about me thats not too personal, ask me and you'll get a shout out in the next chapter. I only post one question at a time, so please review :D**

* * *

Piper PoV

The next two weeks went by in a blur. It was bittersweet going to school again. I was glad I had something to occupy my time so I wouldn't think of my mom, but its school. I hate school. Who loves learning? And plus I'd get bullied again. This turned out to be my daily schedule:

Sleep

Eat

Sleep

Cry/Think

And it just went over, and over, and over again. So on the last day of summer, it was weird thinking that I kind of liked my original schedule then my school schedule. My father gave my school schedule yesterday. This is what it looked like:

First Period: Media with Mrs. Hally

Second Period: English with Mrs. Jones

Third Period: History with Mr. Brunner

Fourth Period: Math with Mr. Shoenfeld

Fifth period: LUNCH

Sixth Period: P.E. with Mr. Hedge

Seventh Period: Spanish with Ms. Smith

Eight Period: Science with Mrs. Johnson

Media? Who signed me up for media? All I did though was grit my teeth and dealt with it. I'm going to try to focus on my grades so I don't have to worry about my personal life. Try. I would have to dig real deep if I wanted to focus on my grades. I usually don't focus on my grades; I mean how could I when people made fun of me? I was always thinking constantly if what they said was true. Probably I'm a horrible person.

The day before school Artemis came into my room. She managed a smile. I could tell it was phony. My dad was an actor, of course I would pick up on that. She should have been smart enough to know that. Just because I cry every day and i'm sad doesn't mean i'm stupid. I'm not. I'm not a genius, but i'm not stupid.

"Hi Piper. School starts tomorrow, Apollo and I already got your books yesterday while you were…sleeping. Your bag is near the door. Apollo will be taking you to school every morning and picking you up." She explained to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Apollo? Why him? I'd have to put up with his horrible poems all day. I didn't say this though. I thought it might be a little too offensive. I mean, she was his sister.

"Ok." I said and cleared my throat. She nodded and tried for another smile. I was glad when she left. Why won't everyone just leave me alone? I don't want to talk to anyone. I really hope nobody notices me at my school and recognizes me. I hate it when people call me spoiled. I'm obviously not spoiled. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I just screamed at all of them that it wasn't true. I had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

(BREAK LINE OF BREAK AWESOME SAUCE)

The morning of the first day of school I woke up in a pool of sweat. That is certainly not a great way to spend your morning. I crawled out of bed. I was so tired; I didn't get any sleep (of course). I walked into my bathroom and recoiled when I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying, and they had dark bags under them. I quickly brushed my hair. I took some regular blue jeans out of my closet and put them on. I also grabbed a purple v-neck shirt and pulled that on. I slipped on my gray converse then I sped down the stairs. Artemis was in the kitchen flipping pancakes. I loved her pancakes, they were so fluffy and practically absorb all the syrup, but it's hard to love anything right now at a time like this. I sat down at the table and she set the plate of pancakes in front of me. I grumbled a thank you, but I don't think she heard me.

"Good luck on your first day of school." She said and left to the kitchen to clean up. I picked at my pancakes but didn't eat it. I only ate the bowl of fruit she set beside the pancakes. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I assumed Apollo was in the car outside so I left.

Apollo, like I suspected, was in his car. It was a black sports car. I honestly didn't really care much about his car though. I slid into the passenger seat (shotgun) and buckled in. I set my backpack down at my feet.

"Ready for your first day kid?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway. I stared out the window and scanned over the dusty terrain. I missed my old house. I missed my mom. I missed my life when I was little. My eyes turned a little misty at the thought, but I pushed the thought away. I couldn't afford to cry right now.

"Sure." I said in a monotone voice. He didn't catch on that I didn't want to talk.

"You know, you should take an afterschool activity. Like track, or volley ball. Artemis would want you to do that." He said casually. I hated how he acted like nothing happened with my mom. I hated how he thought he needed to take care of my dad and me. How was I supposed to take track? I'm not physically active. I'm not really that type of girl. He knows that too.

"Why did you sign me up for media?" I burst out suddenly. I didn't mean to say it, but I was still wondering. I didn't like media. I knew nothing about computer science.

"I didn't. Your father did. He said it was a good time for you to open up since you'll be on T.V." he said nonchalantly. I nearly jumped out of my seat. T.V.?

"No, no, no, I am not going on T.V. No way." I said stubbornly and shook my head. I am so not broadcasting my life to the world. I'm trying to make sure I'm not seen, not make sure I am seen. Adults, they think they know everything they need to know.

"No kid, you got it all wrong. You're just going on the schools T.V. for announcements. They are going to teach you all about being in front of a camera. Your dad wants you to be an actress." He explained. I nearly snorted. An actress? Hell no. I'm not going to be an actress, this is my life not his. My life. He already is a former actor, why does he need me to be one? Like I said, not trying to broadcast my life. I don't really know what I want to do in my life, but not an actress. He's basically saying he doesn't care what I think and I have to do what he wants me to do. What a bunch of bull.

"Um, when did he tell you all of this?" I asked as I picked at my shoelace. My life is practically over. How am I supposed to move on after my mom died?

"Last week when we were picking out your electives." He said. If it was my electives then shouldn't I get to pick what they are? Not my dad? I crossed my arms and glared at the dashboard. My mom would have let me picked my electives.

When we pulled around the corner I got my first look at the school. The outside bricks were painted bright yellow. Why? Is that supposed to make it a happier place? Yeah right. There were plenty of windows along the side. There was a circle where parents were dropping off their kids, and a separate parking lot for juniors and seniors (according to the bright blue sign, like seriously?) There were hardly and trees around, and there were a big flat field in the back with a gravel track going around. I held back my groan. He pulled in the circle. "Good luck Kiddo." He said and flashed me a smile.

"I have a name you know." I grumbled as I scooped my backpack on my shoulder and slid out of the car. He ignored that comment.

"I'll be picking you up here." He told me. I nodded and closed the car door. He drove away. I didn't watch him go. I could tell people were already looking at me from getting out of a black sports car. I didn't really care though. I trudged towards the bright fire engine doors. I stepped inside.

You know how on the first day of school, you're always like where should I go? What should I do? Where are my friends? That's kind of the same with me, except more intense because:

I do not know anything about this school, so I don't know where anything is. I'll be trying to find my classes all day.

I don't know what I should do because I don't know what people do here.

I don't have any friends, and I won't meet any.

So I'm basically screwed this year. When I was inside, the place smelled like fresh… air… like does that even make sense? I guess it would if you were stuck in your house all day crying all day. Great, right? I noticed one girl stand out from everyone. Definitely not in a good way. She wore way too much make-up. She seriously almost looked like a clown. She might actually be pretty if she didn't cover it all up. The make-up made it worse. Its not like a guy is going to go up to his friends and be like: "Check out that girls make-up! Oh yeah it is the bomb, got all that swag!" Um no. A little is fine, but that much? What is she thinking? She wore really… "Inappropriate" clothing. She wore a white miniskirt that was almost a belt. She had a light pink see-through shoulder shirt and red pumps. She must be really desperate. To my surprise, she flipped her hair, stared at me, and then walked over to me. It wasn't a friendly type of look, it was like a: What the hell are you doing here? It's starting already. Yay. I'm so excited.

"I'm Drew. You must be new here." She said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I didn't like the way she looked at me.

"Um, yeah." I said plainly. Does this girl think she owned me or some shit? She definitely didn't. I'm my own person.

"Let me tell you a few things about this place. One, do not touch Jason Grace he is mine. Second, do not say anything bad about me, and I might even ignore you. Third, when I ask you a question, nod you head and say yes. Do you got that?" she said and glared at me like she was testing me. What a bitch. I'm already going to be bullied, why not retaliate? If i'm going down, i'm taking her down with me.

"Nah." I said and shook my head just to see what she would do. I felt everyone who was in the hall eyes go to me. They all started whispering. I caught some of the things they said.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Drew is so going to kill her."

Pfft, yeah right. This girl? No way. She doesn't even scare me the slightest. Nothing scares me anymore. Not even death.

"What did you say?" Drew asked with a raised eyebrow like she was daring me contradict her. I snorted.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a question? I don't understand bitch talk." I said and shrugged casually. This felt good. Giving bullies a taste of their own medicine. "I'd love to chat, but I have better things to do than talk to you. Bye!" I said in a fake sweet tone. I turned away from her and continued walking down the hall. I felt people looking at me, and I could tell without even turning around that Drew was staring at me too.

I couldn't find my classes. I kept staring own at my schedule, then staring up at the building with an expression that said: WTF? None of the buildings make sense. They're not even in order, how am I supposed to find my class? I probably only have like five minutes until the bell rings then I'll be screwed.

"Need some help?" I heard someone ask. I looked up from my schedule. In front of me was a guy. Yes, a guy. He had cleanly rushed blond hair and electrifying blue eyes. He wore dark navy blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. I had to admit- he took my breath away. I pushed the thought away. No. He probably has a girlfriend, and why would he want to be with me anyway? I'm a nobody.

"Um yeah, I have media do you know where that is?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yup. I know a friend who's in media. Follow me." He said brightly. He walked down the corridor and I walked awkwardly next to him. I didn't really know him. Well of course I didn't know him, I was new here.

"So, I'm Jason, Jason Grace." He introduced. Really? I'd kind of rather hear the patter of my feet on the marble floor thanks. But, I didn't want to be rude to someone so nice to me.

"Oh, you're Drew's boyfriend right?" I said curiously. My heart sank a little at the thought. Not because I was jealous, no, no, no, because nobody should waste their time on her. She's obviously a heartbreaker. I just hope his heart doesn't get broken. To my surprise, he laughed bitterly.

"Has she been saying that again? No. I'm not her boyfriend." He said and glared down the hall. My heart soared. I was about to say something back, when he spoke again. "Ok, this is media." He said. I looked at the door. Sure enough, it was media.

"Oh. Well thanks." I said and shrugged. I would not been able to figure this out on my own. Its like behind the letter building that it should be in.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." he noticed. Oh boy. No last names. No last names.

"Piper." I said and tried to say casually. Luckily he didn't seem to notice anything too suspicious.

"Piper. No last names?" he said and grinned. I didn't smile back. I can't stand to be happy. How could I when the core of my happiness was gone?

"None that you're going to find out." I said and stepped inside the classroom. I didn't look behind me. I set my backpack down near the wall. There were kids inside already. A lady with brown hair and hazel eyes instantly grabbed my shoulders. She looked around thirty. Must have been Mrs. Hally.

"Oh thank goodness you came early. You must be Piper. We need to show you everything with the camera so you know where to look since you're new here. Come over here!" she said in a rushed tone. She practically pulled me into a seat in front of a green screen with a desk in front of it. "Take this. You'll be on VTV for all the announcements. Leo, do you have the background set?" she ordered and handed me a pin on microphone. VTV? She was looking at a guy with curly brown hair. He looked hyper like he had fifteen cups of coffee. He was standing behind another desk with computer screens and keyboards all pointing at him. He was drumming his fingers on the desk, and had headphones on his head.

"Yeah, I setup the background music too. Nyssa do you have the script yet?" The boy named Leo called to a girl sitting behind another monitor. She was typing something on the computer.

"I'm working on it!" she yelled back. I was so confused. What am I supposed to do?

"Piper look at the camera we have to do a soundcheck." Leo told me. What camera? The camera in front of the other green screen and desk over off to the side? The T.V. across from me showing VTV on the screen? I looked around. This school was so complicated I could tell I was already going to hate it. "In front of you." He said and pointed. I saw a mini black camera pointed directly at me. I felt so dumb. I bet he thought I was dumb. There was also a screen behind the camera with a script. I guess that's what I'm supposed to say. I cleared my throat.

"Soundcheck, one, two, three." I said loudly. Leo gave me a thumbs up and then typed something on his computer. I was still confused. They didn't seem to notice.

"Yo Jake, did you get the sports script up yet?" Leo asked. A dude i'm guessing was Jake looked up.

"Yeah, Katy and Bryan are practicing now on the script for the sports news. Where's Marly? Is she practicing on where to point for the weather?" Jake yelled. The whole room was practically filled with chatter and commands. It was so hectic. What has my dad gotten me into? And why was I suddenly the main announcer?

"Um, Spence did you get the weather background?" Leo asked as he clicked frantically on his computer.

"Leo, stop playing doodle jump!" Mrs. Hally scolded as she walked by his screen.

"Sorry." Leo replied but he didn't seem very sorry. I wet my lips still waiting for this to be over. The bell didn't even ring yet. Ringgggggggg. Speak of the devil.

"We're up in four minutes people! Get it together!" Mrs. Hally barked at all of us. Then she turned towards me. "Read the script, put some real emotion in it. Prove me right that I put you in this position. Look at the camera, try not to look at the script that much. The T.V behind you shows yourself and how you look to everyone in the school. Get ready!" She told me and then walked off. She kept shouting more orders, and the second bell rang. My heart started racing. Oh god, people are going to make fun of me if I mess up. Stay calm, deep breaths. I saw on the T.V. that I was on. I put on a fake smile, sat up, and put folded my arms and put it on the desk. Something I've picked up ever since I've been bullied-faking happiness. I also watched my dad act. I could do this.

"Hello this is Piper with VTV, or Volley TV, live from the media room. Welcome all freshmen to the school, and all new students. Picture day is this Wednesday and everyone must be dressed up nicely or you will get a dress cut. Friday is homecoming, and you must have a date in order to get in. Food is free and drinks are free. Now for a word from the sports channel!" I said brightly and managed to keep the smile going even though the sadness printed in my heart was eating away at me. I saw them switch the screen too the two people at the other green screen. They started talking about new sports coming up and then it turned back to me. I turned on my smile again.

"Thank you sports crew. Pajama day is next monday, so wear your best pajama's! Now for a word from the weather girl." I said and killed the smile. I heard the weather girl talking about the weather and pointing to various spots on the green screen. Then they turned it back to me for the final word.

"Thank you weather girl. This has been Piper, with VTV, have a Monstrous Monday everybody." I said with fake happiness in my voice. The screen shut off and I slumped back in my chair. I let out a sigh of relief. I wonder if I did good. I wonder if people would make fun of me. Oh wait, nevermind they would anyway. I'm going to get so tired of doing this every day though, if I don't quit by then.

"Great! That was great everyone! Ok in the classroom, we need to figure out a theme for tomorrow. Any ideas?" Mrs. Hally called out. The room was silent. I pursed my lips. I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Maybe we can have a fall theme like in the background we have colorful trees with leaves falling?" I called out bravely. Everyone's eyes flew to me. I shrunk back.

"Yeah, we can do that. We can have a moving background, and we can decorate the desks with leaves so it looks like the leaves are falling on the desk." Leo nodded saving me from embarrassment.

"Thats sounds good." Mrs. Hally agreed. "Ok everyone, to the computers, start on the scripts, Piper, help Leo with the theme, Jake, and sports crew, that computer, grab information for new sports and make that script. Marly, get the new weather tomorrow. Go!" she called out. I came out behind my desk and walked over to Leo. He was already searching up online and putting together pictures to make a moving background.

"So how do you want to do this Beauty Queen?" he asked as he scrolled and clicked. I blinked a couple of times. What?

"What did you say?" I replied. He didn't even look up from the computer screen. I didn't even know this kid. Is he trying to annoy me? Is he being sarcastic?

"Well you're easily the prettiest girl here. So, are you going to just stand there or are you going to help?" he said casually. What, does he just make up nicknames for everyone he meets? Does he know i'm ugly and feels bad for me? Is he trying to make me feel better? Is he giving my sympathy? I know for sure i'm not made of beauty, and i'm definitely not a queen. I'd know.

"Um yeah sorry…" I trailed off and stood next to him. I couldn't help thinking about what he said. You're easily the prettiest girl here. He's obviously lying. I'm ugly everywhere, inside and out, up and around, through and throughout.

(Line Break TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL )

During English, I stayed in the complete back. I didn't want anyone interacting with me. But of course, Drew, that kid named Jason, and Leo was in my English class. Oh boy. Leo sat in the back next to me, and Jason sat next to him. I avoided looking at him, but I could hear them talking.

"Hey, man. You seen Percy or Nico around?" Leo asked. Percy and Nico must have been there friends or something. Its the only logical guess.

"Nah, not yet. I don't know any of their classes." Jason replied. "How was media?"

"Hectic. Mrs. Hally was crazy." Leo scoffed as he took out is English textbook. I followed suit.

"Crazier than you?" Jason wondered with raised eyebrows.

"Really? You think she's crazier than me? I accidently put salt in my coffee this morning and liked it." Leo grinned. What the hell? Okayy…..

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Jason replied with a humorous hint in his voice. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class. I didn't pay attention, I stared out the window the whole period forcing myself not to think about my mom.

(Another Break of Break Break Line Break Awesome Break line)

When lunch rolled around, it was really awkward. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know anyone, and I didn't really want to know anyone. It was still weird because I didn't know if there was another place to go. I walked down the hall and tried to look busy searching through my backpack. When I looked down the hall I noticed three girls walking and talking. One of them had blond curly hair like a princess, a deep tan, and stormy grey eyes which seemed a little unusual. A girl to her right had red frizzy hair and emerald green eyes. Freckles were splattered across her face. Her jeans were tattered and stained with paint. The last girl had spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes. They reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who. She had a silver charm bracelet on her wrist. For some reason, my body started heating up. My breathing became rapid and short. It felt like my throat was closing. I couldn't get air. The way they stared at me… for some reason I felt scared and intimidated. It was middle school all over again when people would bully me. It was starting again. I started sweating, and I was gasping for breath.

And thats when I passed out.

* * *

**thank you all for reading, please review to tell me how to improve and remember to ask questions. You guys are all awesome and beautiful in your own way, and thats what makes you unique. :D thanks again!**

**-MM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing and following and all of that. It really made my day! You guys are so amazing! So thanks again, and please review for this chapter. Thanx for all of your support! It really motivates me to keep writing. And thank you all for reading. Every time I get a new notification from fan fiction i'm like omg somebody is reading my story! :) **

* * *

(Hugs for everybody!)

(-_-)

/|||\

Piper PoV

When I came to my senses, I was laying down in the middle of the cold hard floor. A bunch of people were staring down at me. I saw the blond girl, the girl with black spiky hair, the redhead, the kid named Leo, the kid named Jason, and Drew. Great. Perfect. I made a scene. I wasn't really sure what even happened. All I knew was that I passed out. First day of school and I already made myself look like a freak.

"Oh look you didn't kill her Annabeth!" The girl with spiky black hair said to the blond.

"What a shame." Drew sighed as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. I sat up. I'd rather be dead than this place that's for sure. I wish they'd all just leave me alone.

"Hey, don't sit up so fast, might not be good for you." the blond, Annabeth, told me. It was more like a demand though. She looked like the type of person that hated it when people didn't listen to her. I avoided rolling my eyes. I've dealt with much worse. I'm dealing with much worse. I probably just… like hyperventilated or something. I don't know! Don't judge me!

"Annabeth, seriously? Please stop trying to lecture somebody for one minute." the redhead snorted in a jokingly kind of way. "We're not Percy, we don't actually listen to you. The only reason he listens to you is because he likes you." she rolled her eyes. Annabeth gave the redhead a look like shut up. It surprised me that I could read her emotions so easily.

" probably fell over because she's so lame. She's not even wearing high heels and she stumbles. What a shocker." Drew said sarcastically as she stares at her nails like she's bored. If you're bored, maybe you should leave.

"She could have fell over because the place reeks of your perfume." Leo snorted. Please, everyone just stop defending me. Not going to work! And why the hell would he defend me anyway? I hardly even know him! It would just make everything much worse. Just ignore everything, and they'll get bored, but no, he had to say something back. Drew glared at Leo with her eyes glowing with hatred and cold hearted blood. My stomach lurched suddenly and I sprung upwards on my feet. From past experience I knew what was going to happen next. I pushed past everyone in the crowds and ran to the bathroom. I slid and stumbled a little on the checkered tiles but I burst into a stall and threw up in the toilet. My stomach churned. I still felt nauseous. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I flushed the toilet and stood up. My face was pale and I felt weak. Well, I never actually felt strong. This time, my mom wouldn't be there to take me home and take care of me. She wouldn't give me soup this time, because she's gone. I have to take care of myself now. I heard footsteps and mentally groaned. Please don't come in here. I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard the girl named Annabeth asked. The redhead and the spiky black haired girl followed her close behind. Great. They came.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "Just peachy." I said in a monotone voice. I'm pretty sure they knew I wasn't fine. I was shaking, I had goosebumps, I got chills, my head hurt, my stomach hurt and felt delicate, and my mom was dead. Of course I wasn't fine. They couldn't tell what I was thinking. They couldn't feel what I was feeling.

"You are obviously not fine." The redhead rolled her eyes. "I've passed out before, its not fun." she admitted. Um, why is she telling me this? I didn't even belong here in the first place.

"When did you pass out?" the black haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Someone hit me in the head with a baseball." The redhead replied and glanced at Annabeth.

"I told you I was sorry." Annabeth mumbled.

"Ok, well um i'm going to leave now. You know… go like… eat my lunch or something…" I said quietly as I tried to move past.

"Hey! Rachel you totally freaked her out with the baseball story." the black haired girl scowled to the redhead as she pulled me back. WTF? I can leave if I want to…

"Why are you always blaming us, Thalia?" Annabeth pointed out as she glared at Thalia, but it had a humorous hint to it. I missed the feeling of having friends, and I hated being around a group of friends because it made me miss having friends.

"Because i'm obviously perfect." she said sarcastically. "Hey you look familiar." Thalia noticed as she stared at me. Shit, they can't know could they? I look nothing like my mom.

"Oh yeah she was on VTV!" Rachel grinned and nodded. "You were great." she added as she eyed me carefully. I almost let out a sigh of relief but held it in. Just from media, nothing more. I noticed Annabeth studying me as well. I could tell she was deep in thought.

"Alright… well I'm going to leave now…" I said cautiously as I scooted past them. This time they didn't pull me back. As soon as I was out of the bathroom, I was met face to face with Drew. Would she just leave me alone? God.

"Oh look. The dumpster queen finally came out of the bathroom." she observed at she glared at me. "I don't know why'd you be in there. Can't look worse then you already look now." she smirked. She said it like it was supposed to bother me but it didn't. I already knew all of this. I rolled my eyes and started making my way to my backpack which I left on the floor. I put it on my shoulder.

"Why don't you just go put on some more makeup." I snapped back.

"Why don't you? You're just plain old ugly." she snorted. Make up wasn't going to fix anything. I turned around and faced her. People were watching us snap at each other in the hallway like it was a T.V show. I did not need this right now.

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know." I replied. I was satisfied with her shocked look. I turned around and ignored when people watched me. I walked towards the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. Leo and Jason were in front of me, and I could hear them talking.

"I should have had more coffee, i'm so tired." Leo whined as he took a tray in his hands.

"Dude you had like three cups already." Jason pointed out as he took a tray. They moved up a little in the line. I picked up a tray and followed them.

"So?" Leo snorted. "Coffee is my life." he grinned.

"I thought media was your life." Jason said.

"Nah. So you talk to Reyna lately?" Leo asked. Reyna? Was the like Jason's girlfriend or something? Probably. I should have known he wasn't single. I mean, look at him.

"Yeah. We talked last night. She's worried about her new school. Is she still not talking to you since that incident?" Jason wondered. Leo grabbed a water from the lunch line.

"Yup. I told her it was an accident." Leo grumbled. "I'll never get girls, they're so complicated." he pointed out. Jason grabbed a water. Complicated? Yeah we're complicated, but it doesn't mean we're not annoyed by it! And we were kind of born to be complicated.

"Excuse me? Girl right behind you." I piped up as I grabbed a water. They both turned around. Leo grabbed a taco.

"Oh hey Beauty Queen. What's new?" Leo said calmly like he didn't just insult all the girls on the planet. Jason rolled his eyes.

"You ok? You seem a little-" Jason started.

"Shaken up? Pale? Weak?" I suggested as I grabbed a salad.

"Ew. You a vegetarian?" Leo asked.

"Um, yeah?" I said obviously. What, was he going to make fun of me for being a vegetarian? Thats going to be a new insult. Jason elbowed Leo.

"I was going to say confused." Jason shrugged as he took a slice of pizza. I snorted. I'm way more than confused right now.

"Whatever. Can you move up? I want to buy my food." I said.

"No, its impossible." Leo said sarcastically. Oh my god, he knows what I mean why can't he just move up? Its not like it takes much.

"Leo, stop being impossible." Jason rolled his eyes. Yes, please stop being impossible. Jeez.

"Why are you no fun, Grace?" he whined as he walked down. Grace? Was that Jason's last name or something? I guess so.

"Come on, we need to get back to Percy and Nico. You know how impatient they are." Jason said. "You could come if you want." Jason added to me. I shook my head instantly. I'm a freak, nobody would want to be friends with me. I don't want anyone to be friends with me. I'm ugly, and stupid. I would just make things really awkward. I'll probably be crying half this year too. I'll probably pretend i'm sick every other day.

"I'm ok." I said calmly.

"Suit yourself." Leo shrugged. They both left the lunch line. I grabbed a pack of apples. I payed for my lunch and stuffed my food into my bag. I walked out of the cafeteria. I walked out of the school. I saw some kids outside on the grass eating lunch. I eyed them carefully and sneaked behind the building. I climbed the nearest tree and hung my bag from a branch. I grabbed my food and sat down with my back against the trunk of the tree. I picked at my salad. I didn't really eat it. I thought about my mother mostly, who loved salads and before I knew it, my tears were dripping down on my food and down onto the fresh cleanly cut grass below.

Jason PoV

I sat down next to my sister, Thalia, and watched as Piper leave the cafeteria. Something was up with her, I could tell. She was holding back something, and I was worried for her. Who wouldn't be? She passed out in the middle of a hallway. Thats definitely not normal.

"So little bro." My sister started. "How was your day so far?" she asked as she put pieces of chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

"Fine." I said plainly with my mind still set on Piper. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before.

"Somebody's thinking about a girl." Leo sang as he grinned from across the table at me. I kicked him from under the table. He made a face at me.

"Jason? Thinking about a girl?" Nico snickered like it was impossible.

"I'm not thinking about a girl." I lied as I started on my pizza.

"What a liar." Percy smirked. "Your eyes are glazed over when you're silent, you don't pay attention when we talk unless we mention you, and your eyebrows are scrunched up like you're confused." He listed. We all stared at him in shock.

"Percy actually knows something? Oh my god people the world is finally ending." Rachel widened her eyes.

"The only reason Percy knows that is because he does the same thing when he thinks about Annabeth." Thalia smirked. Percy glared at her from across the table and Annabeth turned bright red.

"Shut up." she mumbled and picked at her food.

"Leo, you talk to Reyna yet?" Nico smirked.

"No. I only dumped oatmeal on her head. It was good oatmeal too." Leo rolled his eyes. The whole table snorted.

"Probably because you snuck into her house just to put the oatmeal there." Rachel grinned. "Nobody is that crazy Leo." she added.

"Yeah, only if somebody was really in love would they do something that cra-" Nico started but then fell silent. We all stared at Leo. He turned red and looked down at his tray. Leo is blushing? Thats a first.

"Leo's in loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Annabeth sang. People at nearby tables gave us weird looks.

"Oh and like you aren't?" He smirked back instantly. The old Leo is back.

"I'm not in love." Annabeth denied.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically.

"Oh look who's talking!" she countered.

"I'm not in love." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over." Thalia smirked as she crumpled up her cookie wrapper.

"Why is my sister even against me?" I complained.

"So? Percy and I are your cousins and we're still against you." Nico pointed out.

"You shouldn't be." I mumbled.

"Aw, stop looking so blue, Grace." Leo smirked. "Drew will always be there for you." he said with false sympathy.

"Great. Fabulous." I rolled my eyes. She was just so annoying. I don't even understand why she wouldn't just get over it. I'm obviously not interested in her.

"I remember when you used to not break rules and not make sarcastic comments. Yeah, then you started hanging out with Leo." Percy smirked. The whole table laughed. Then, the bell suddenly rang. We all grabbed our stuff and left the table. I made my way to P.E. in the gym with Percy behind me. We sat down in the bleachers and waited for the teacher to arrive. The coach walked in just after the second bell rang. I recognized he was Coach Hedge, my coach last year.

"Alright cupcakes, we are going to be starting with our dancing unit," Coach hedge started. Everybody groaned. We always started with our dancing unit. "Hey! Quiet or i'll extend it another week!" he barked. That made everybody shut up. "I'm going to call roll now." he announced. He started, and everyone had called when he said their name.

"Piper." Coach Hedge called. Silence. Just as he was about to mark her down, she burst into the gym. She was breathing heavy like she ran here. "Are you Piper Mc-" Coach started.

"Yes, yes that me." she said hurriedly and walked quickly over to the bleachers. She sat down on the floor at the foot of the bleachers. Well that was a little weird.

"Ok, now before we start the dancing unit we'll be talking about what sports we will be doing this semester." Coach yelled.

"Pipers the girl isn't she?" Percy guessed. I jumped slightly.

"What?" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Was it really that obvious?

"The girl you think about all the time." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I don't think about any-"

"She's the girl." Percy stated. "Bro, I can tell just by the way you look at her, you don't have to hide it." he smirked. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged. But it did matter. I doubt she's even interested in me. Its weird because i've never felt this way about a girl before. Everything about her was interesting in a way. She's new here, and i'm already thinking about her. I've never heard anything like that happen before.

"You should pick her as your dance partner tomorrow." Percy said and nudged me. I snorted.

"Yeah i'll totally do that." I said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know much about chicks, but i'd think it would make an impact." he said and smirked.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked as I rubbed my wrist. I usually do that when i'm uncomfortable. Its just a habit that I really wish would go away.

"I'm allowed to guess you know." Percy rolled his eyes. I looked away and studied the back of the head of Piper. Her choppy brown hair fell over her shoulders like a curtain. It was like she tried hard not to be pretty. She still was either way, and in my opinion I think she looked better this way. She was hugging her knees and staring blankly at Coach Hedge as he lectured about different sports. Beautiful. Pure beauty.

(LINE BREAK OF LINE BREAK AWESOME BREAK LIKE BREAK)

After school was over, I grabbed my backpack and started making my way to the parking lots. While I was walking over there I noticed Piper standing alone waiting to be picked up. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind and she let it flow carelessly in front of her face. She had her arms crossed and was looking down at her feet like she didn't want anyone to notice her. Annabeth was standing a little off to the side waiting to be picked up also. I was about to turn back to the parking lot when a driver, obviously a teen driver, sped off from the school and almost ran into another car. I saw Piper watching the driver. She started shaking, just like she did earlier in the hallway. Annabeth was watching her too, and she realized what would happen. Piper collapsed, and just as she was about to hit her head on the cement, Annabeth grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up. She slumped against Annabeth and I knew she was unconscious. I walked over quickly.

"Why does this always happen when I'm around?" Annabeth muttered. People were staring at us, but right now I didn't care. I didn't know Piper very much, but I did know I cared about her. It was like that immediate connection you feel.

"Should we call her parents or something?" I asked.

"I don't know if she has a phone. We can't just go through her stuff either, though." Annabeth sighed. "I think she's having panic attacks. I don't know why." she shrugged.

"What? Annabeth doesn't know something?" I gasped. She glared at me. I know she hated it when she didn't know something, which is very rare. Annabeth set Piper down carefully and put her backpack behind her so she wasn't just lying on the sidewalk.

"We should probably wait until someone comes to pick her up." Annabeth said and made a face. I nodded in agreement. So we sat there and waited, until a black sports car pulled up. A man with sandy hair and bright brown eyes stepped out of the car. He looked like an outdoors kind of person. He didn't ask something like: What did you do? or What happened to her? He just nodded thanks and then supported her to the passenger side. He slid her in the seat and put her backpack in the trunk. He closed the doors and got back into his car like nothing happened. It was like he didn't even care. We watched as he drove away. I was a little worried that he was kidnapping her for a moment, then I realized that was stupid because we saw what he looked like.

"What the hell was that?" Annabeth said furiously. Apparently she thought that was weird too.

"I know. Its like-"

"He didn't even care." Annabeth finished. "Whatever. I need to go. I'll see you around Jason." she said calmly. I waved goodbye and made my way back to the parking lot. Nothing made sense. She just passed out randomly, and that guy, whoever he was, acted like nothing mattered. Thats a lot of drama for a first day.

Piper PoV

I woke up in a car. I remembered passing out, I remembered hyperventilating. I remembered it was because of that teen driver. It reminded me of, when my mom died. The driver was just as careless. I got worried. I was worried that that driver would kill someone too. I almost passed out again just thinking about it, but I forced myself to stay calm. I took in my surroundings. I was in Apollo's car. How did I get here? Did he find me and put me in the car? Probably. But if I did pass out, shouldn't my head have cracked on the sidewalk? Unless I made it to the grass. I remembered grass near the sidewalk. I must have fallen there. That was the only logical explanation.

"So kid, how was your day?" Apollo said casually. He didn't care. Probably because I was so stupid and ugly. Probably because I'm a freak, and a weirdo. Probably because nobody likes me, and I try to get attention. Probably because i've had so much pain in my life people think i'm bad luck. I am bad luck. I should have known he wouldn't care. Nobody cared about me except maybe my sister.

"Fine." I muttered. We pulled up in the driveway, and I hopped out of the car. I don't want to spend any more time then I need to with Apollo. I figured my backpack was in the trunk and got it out. I speed walked towards my house and entered it. I dumped my backpack by the door. My dad was watching T.V. on the sofa. I could tell he was still sad. I could see it in his eyes.

"How was your day sweetie?" My dad asked.

"It was great." I lied with a fake smile. I hated lying to my dad, my I didn't want to ruin his mood more. "I liked media." I said hoping it was rise his mood. It did. He smiled at me.

"I hoped you would like it." he said and went back to watching his show. I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't notice anything weird, like how I was still slightly shaking. I ran to my bedroom before Apollo came in and told my dad how I passed out twice. I leapt onto my bed and inhaled the smell. It still smelled fresh since we just moved in. I layed there hoping nobody would bother me. Of course, five minutes later Artemis came in my room. I didn't look at her. She closed the door behind her.

"Piper." she sighed. "Apollo told me what happened when he picked you up." she explained. Please don't say anything. "Is something wrong? Do you not like your school?" she asked.

"No. Its wonderful." I lied.

"If its wonderful, why did you pass out?" She wondered. Leave me alone, just leave me alone. Stop acting like you care.

"I didn't." I lied again.

"You didn't?" she said like she was confused.

"No, I was tired so I shut my eyes." I explained. I hated lying. I really did. I know I can be persuasive, but I hate taking advantage of that. I had too. I don't want other people getting messed up in my life.

"Oh. Ok." she said calmly. "Apollo also said you were with a guy." she said with a disapproving tone in her voice. A guy? I know she didn't like guys, but I don't remember any guy.

"What guy?" I said genuinely confused this time.

"Apollo said there was a guy and a girl with you when he picked you up." she clarified. I don't remember any of that. I just shrugged. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Just remember men can be jerks." she reminded me. She always lectured me about this. She left my room. I switched so my face was stuffed in my pillow. I guess I would be hiding my cries again.

And I hated every moment of it.

* * *

**Yay! Please review everyone, i'm pretty sure I made a lot of mistakes being the young 7th grader I am. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what I can improve on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WEEEEE! Thank you all for reviewing for the last chapter, :) you all you are my motivation and inspiration! All of you help me write. All of you! Without you guys, I probably would not be writing. Sure I love writing for fun, but when I actually publish my work I get really nervous I'm like... will someone actually like this and give me feedback? And when you do, I feel like squealing. I am not even a squealing kind of person. Seriously, I wear black every day. Please review for this chapter and tell your friends! :D the more the merrier. Ok, i shoulder stop rambling on and on and let you read. Happy reading! ;)**

* * *

Piper PoV

In the morning, I was exhausted. I got zero sleep. Zero. I wasn't that surprised though. I kept thinking about my mom, I kept thinking about that crazy teenage driver, I kept thinking about the things she liked. I thought about it over and over again. I heated up every thought.

I was disoriented. I thought my clock said 7:45, but it really said 6:45. I sat up in my bed. I had a major headache. My skin was pale and I was shivering despite how I was so heated up. I got out of bed and searched my closet. I got out clothes without even thinking, I just grabbed the closest thing to me. It was a plain white t shirt, then I realized it was backwards. On the front it said: I'm pretty on the outside and on the inside. I snorted and took it off immediately. I threw it deep in my closet and grabbed just a pale green shirt. I threw it on hastily while pulling on navy blue jeans. I put on my worn down shoes and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair quickly not even registering pain when I tugged out, like, millions of strands. I walked out and made my way into the kitchen. My dad was reading the paper at the table. I sat down next to him. He ruffled my hair. I gave him an annoyed look. I don't mean to sound like a prissy girl, but I seriously just brushed that.

"After school I'll be going to a friends house." My dad explained. I almost laughed. He just sounded so much like a teenager explaining to his mom where he will be so she wouldn't have to worry. "You're coming too." he said nonchalantly. I nearly tipped over in my seat. No way, I am so not socializing with his "friends" or "bros" or whatever. Last time he said that I ended up going to a party full of adults and famous actors and actresses. There were no kids. Imagine how boring and annoying that would be. "He knew your mom in college, and he also knows Artemis and Apollo from college." he told me. I looked around.

"Speaking of Artemis and Apollo, where are they?" I wondered.

"I think they went shopping to buy you clothes." he said and starting reading a new column on his newspaper. This time I did fall out of my chair. He looked at me with a startled expression on his face.

"They are picking out my clothes?" I spluttered. Oh no. I did not want them to shop for my clothes. I got this image in my head that they would pick out some old fashion clothing or something. I didn't really know them very well, thats what got me so worried.

"Yeah what's the problem?" he said confused. Dads did not get this type of stuff. I seriously wanted to face palm right there.

"Whatever." I muttered. "I'll just walk to school." I said. I was too afraid to drive. Just seeing someone drive on the road scares me. Sure I can be in a car, but my heart races when the driver speeds up suddenly.

"Walk? I can drive you." he said calmly. What's wrong with him? Does he not remember what happened just two weeks ago? What if, what if he died too? I wouldn't be able to stand it. Besides, hes a famous actor. I do not need more attention after passing out yesterday.

"No, thats fine." I said trying not to let the disapproval in my voice. I don't think he saw it.

"Ok. Aren't you going to eat anything before you leave?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry. I hate a big dinner yesterday." I lied. I didn't have dinner at all. I was starving, but I can't stand to look in my fathers sad eyes anymore. I couldn't stand to lie to him anymore. I scooped up my backpack on the way out the door and when I turned to say goodbye, I realized how much older he looked. So much sadder too.

"I'll pick you up from school." he told me. I didn't want to say no to him after already refusing to be dropped off, so I just nodded. I closed the door behind me. I loved the way the cool air felt on my cheeks. It felt so much better. I stepped onto the concrete and focused on the pat of my feet as they hit the sidewalk. I took a deep breath. I looked back at my car. A lonely black Mercedes convertible. I shook my head and turned away from it. Not driving anytime soon.

Jason PoV

I slept great last night. Well, as great as you could get when your sister blasts Green Day from her room. Other than that, it was fabulous.

After changing into regular blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, I pounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thalia followed me. She had bags and dark purple circles under her red bleary eyes. I could tell she didn't get any sleep. She yawned carelessly and ruffled my hair.

"Hey Jasey, how'd you sleep?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Awesome!" I said sarcastically. "And how did you sleep?" I smirked right back.

"I was talking to Annabeth on google hangout." she explained.

"All night?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Well no, just for like ten minutes." she shrugged. I snorted. I didn't pressure her any farther though. Then my dad came out. His black beard was cleanly shaven, and his hair was brushed to perfection off to the side. He was wearing a nice black suit. He adjusted his tie.

"We're having company over when you come home from school." he said calmly. Company? We never had company over. Thalia gave him a quizzical look.

"Is mom having one of her drunken parties?" she snorted. My dad, Zeus, gave her a look like drop it. Luckily she knows not to contradict him too far.

"No. An old friend's husband is coming over." he explained. "Well I need to get to work. Make sure you look presentable." he ordered as he walked out the front door.

"That will happen." Thalia muttered sarcastically. She grabbed her backpack and I followed suit. "Ready to head out?" she asked. I nodded. We both left the house and made our way to the car in the driveway.

"This time, let me drive." I smiled recalling the memory when she last volunteered to drive. It ended up with two tipped over trash cans, a blown out football, and a long brown scratch on the side door. And it involved a pink inflatable flamingo. Don't ask.

"That was an accident." she rolled her eyes but she got in the passenger seat anyway. After pulling out, she immediately started blasting out music. I groaned.

"Is this all you do?" I asked.

"Basically." she nodded. As we were driving I noticed a small lone figure walking down the sidewalk. I recognized the figure as Piper. Her brown hair was blowing behind her and she was staring down at her worn down shoes. She had one hand on her opposite arm so that her right arm was across her body like she was hugging herself. She didn't look up when we passed her.

(LINE BREAK OF AWESOME LINE BREAK SAUCE AWESOME LINE BREAK SAUCE)

When we got in the school building, all of our friends were already there waiting for us.

"God you guys take forever." Rachel said and rolled her eyes. Thalia grinned.

"I know, you all probably missed me so much." she laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't it." Percy said.

"How dare you!" Thalia said over dramatically.

"Oh please Thalia, calm down." NIco rolled her eyes.

"I'm Thalia, kill me now, I look really bad and Will Solace won't like me anymore. Aah!" Leo said in a high pitched girly voice that did definitely not sound like Thalia. The bad part is she actually blushed. My sister. Blushed.

"I do not like Will Solace!" she burst out with her face still red. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. I did too.

"He didn't say you like Will Solace, he said Will Solace liked you." I pointed out. She just stared at me with her mouth open like she was trying to think of something to say. Annabeth smirked.

"Thalia likes someone, run for your lives! The world will end!" Rachel yelled out for everyone in the hall to hear. Everyone. Everyone turned towards Thalia.

"Rachel!" she hissed.

"Whoops." Rachel said nonchalantly. We all grinned.

"What's this? Thalia likes someone? I'm so shocked! Was it that kid with the thick glasses, greasy hair, and pimples all over his face? Don't you think he's a little out of your league?" Drew snarked from behind me. We all turned to face her.

"A little out of my league? No he's a lot out of my league, considering I'm way hotter then he is." Thalia smirked.

"Oh i'm sorry, did you not understand the insult? I thought when they said you only had two brain cells it wasn't true. Now I realized it is. So sad." Drew sniffled with fake sympathy.

"I'm Drew. I'm a self-centered bitch and my goal in life is to get in every hot dudes pants. So far, i'm about halfway, but i'm not a slut." Leo said in a girly accent. He really does girl accents well. I'm not really sure if thats a good thing.

"I'm not a slut." she protested.

"So your goal in life is to get in every hot dudes pants." Percy stated. Drew turned red. Obviously this isn't how she planned the conversation to go.

"No. Its not. I'm sorry I forgot I have to speak with small words so you can understand me." she said in a baby voice.

"I think you do that to help yourself more than others." Annabeth glared. We all nodded in agreement. Drew glared at her.

"Well, there is good news. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad. Now, I get to mess up your boyfriends football games on purpose. Yay!" she said with an evil smile. She turned on her heel but before she left she looked over her shoulder and mouthed: Call me! Then she walked down the hall away from us. God I hate her so much.

"Damn, she's going to mess up the games." Percy mumbled.

"Thats all you care about?" Rachel scoffed.

"Pretty much." I nodded. Just then, the door to the entrance of the school swung open and Piper stepped in with her nose in her backpack searching for something. Because she wasn't looking, she ran into a guy. Drake Sparrow. He was on the baseball team and acted like he could pick up chicks. He had a baseball hat swiveled around on his head. He wore gym shorts and a jersey. He looked her up and down. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me. I could hear them talking.

Piper PoV

After accidentally running into a guy, my nose bumped against one of my textbooks. It didn't hurt, I was just annoyed. I zipped up my backpack and turned to face the guy I accidentally ran into. I was planning on apologizing, but before I could get to saying it, he spoke.

"Hey, I'm Drake. I haven't seen you 'round here before." he noticed.

"No, probably because I just moved here." I said. I was about to make my way around him when he spoke again. To me.

"Thinking of joining the cheerleading squad?" he wondered as he adjusted the hat on his head.

"No." I snorted. "By the way, your caps on backwards." I pointed out as I pushed past him. Looks like I forgot to apologize. Oh well. Not like it really mattered. I kept going down the hall and kept searching my backpack. I couldn't find a pencil. I swear I put one in here today.

"Piper!" I heard someone call brightly. Before I could look up I got pulled by the arm. When I looked up it was that redhead Rachel. She brought me over to her group of friends. I only recognized some of them.

"Um…" I said a little awkwardly. Didn't she think if I wanted to come talk to her, I would have? I barely even know her.

"We need your opinion. Do you think Thalia likes Will Solace?" Annabeth piped up. I gave them all confused looks.

"Who is Will Solace?" I asked.

"You don't know him?" Rachel said a little disappointed. I shook my head.

"I don't like him." Thalia protested.

"Yes you do." A guy said. He had black shaggy hair and dark eyes.

"Shut up Nico." Thalia snapped.

"Woah, Thalia, calm down." Rachel said. Huh, weird. She's defending the guy (or Nico I guess). Suspicious.

"Fine. Hey Percy do you have the homework for biology?" Thalia asked another black haired boy He was different then Nico, he had deep sea green eyes.

"OH shit I forgot we had homework." Percy groaned. Annabeth sighed and pulled out her notebook and handed it to him. He gave her a grateful look while Thalia and he copied off of it. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Well, um I'm going to leave now." I said cautiously as I turned around and made my way back down the hall. I let out air of relief when they didn't follow me.

At lunch, it was really chaotic. I was standing in the lunch line, but this time Drew was in front of me. No way was I going to step away just because she was there. I was not going to look weak because of her.

"Oh look its the dumpster queen. I thought you ate your lunch outside, where dumpsters belong." she smirked. She acted like it had some impact on me, which it definitely didn't.

"Usually for someone to eat outside, they have to get their lunch first. Course, you'd need a lot more IQ points to understand that." I shrugged carelessly.

"I'm not dumb Pipy." she rolled her eyes. I didn't even bother correcting her.

"What is five times a thousand?" I asked quick as lightning. I doubted that she would even understand what I just said.

"What?" she said.

"Oh, too late. Times up." I said and shook my head with false sympathy.

"At least I have common sense to dress up normally." she rolled her eyes. I snorted. You call miniskirts normal?

"If normal is looking like a slutty clown, then I guess so." I nodded. Her eyes flared.

"Pipy, you are messing with the wrong girl. As soon as you stepped in with your out of style, worn down, not cool clothing, I knew that you'd be perfect for the Dumpster Queen. I mean, look at me, and then look at you. I don't see any boys falling for you." she snickered.

"I don't see any boys falling for you either." I said coolly.

"Please. Don't try and make yourself feel better honey. I bet you got your ugly looks from your mom. I bet she had a one night stand with a dork, and he left her because she was so overrated. Oh, I bet she was fat. Having to raise a kid like you on her own is so sad. Thats probably why she'll be leaving you as soon as you are 18." she said and acted like she got all choked up. Now she's just stooping so low. First, my mom was not ugly. She was the most beautiful women in the world, and if i mentioned my moms name she was freak out. Second, my mom was too smart to have one night stands. She believe in love and she loved me father very much. Three, my dad was not a dork. He did not leave her. Four, my mom was not fat. She wasn't super unnatural skinny, she was just perfect. Five, I already know its hard to raise a kid like me. Six, she already left me. She's already gone. I tried to mask my pain, but I couldn't this time. It was just too much. I turned away from her and stormed out of the lunch line. I hope nobody heard what she said. I hope she didn't think that was all true. I hope she would leave me alone. I made my way to the girls bathroom. Luckily, nobody was in there. I just went into a stall, locked it, dropped my backpack on the floor, and cried. I tried to muffle it as much as possible by putting my face in my hands. It wasn't the type of joy crying, or crying that you're so relieved, or crying because you like the feel of your tears on your cheeks, it wasn't the type of act crying, it wasn't even crying for sympathy. It was the type of crying when you feel pain. When you feel so much pain you can't even hold up anymore. Not a lot of people think they have a lot of pain in their soul, but when you cry, you can realize that. I couldn't stop. I just kept thinking about what Drew said over and over again. I know I shouldn't let her get to me. What gave her the right to talk like that?

"Piper?" Someone called softly. Oh great. Just go away. Don't respond, and whoever that is will go away. I didn't look out of the stall to see who it was. I just wiped my tears with the back of my hand and started sniffling softly. "Piper, I heard what Drew said, Jason and Leo did too." she added. I didn't answer. I couldn't talk. My lips just quivered and I leaned against the wall for support. I was just a lonely girl. Now everyone thinks I'm a total loser. Well, I guess they all already saw I was a total loser anyway. "Come on Piper, don't make me climb over." the girl threatened. I recognized it was Annabeth when she made the threat. She just seemed like an intimidating kind of person. I wasn't intimidated right now though, I was in pain. Pure pain. Annabeth sighed and I heard her come into the stall next to me. She put her feet up on the toilet seat and looked over the wall. I didn't look at her, I just stared at the floor. "Do you want to talk?" she asked. "Does your mom have like diabetes or something?" she wondered. Now she was just being nosy. This was my business, not hers. Can't she just go live her own perfect little life?

"No." I managed to say.

"You don't have to lie." she stated. She thinks i'm lying? She thinks that Drew was right?

"I'm not lying!" I said anger rising in my voice."You actually believe her?" I said angrily.

"Well then why did you get so upset?" she said confused.

"Because its mean." I stated. "She's mean, people are mean. People get offended. I got offended." I said plainly. My voice had no color. Nothing in my life had any color.

"You can tell me anything." she told me. Why should I? We aren't friends. She's just curious. Plus, I don't even know if she is trustworthy. What if shes a complete liar? What if she somehow manages to embarrass me more?

"Why should I be able too? I hardly know you. I don't even know your last name." I reasoned. She sighed.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." she said. "And you are?" she asked. Oh no, oh no. This is bad. She's going to expect me to say my last name. Change the subject Piper, change the subject. I was saved by the bell. I was so glad. I scooped up my bag instantly and rushed out of the bathroom as soon as I could. I wiped my last tears away and didn't look back.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK LINE BREAK!)

After another tiring day of school and keeping my head down, I was standing on the sidewalk waiting to be picked up. I tapped my foot impatiently. I just want to leave this place already. 2nd day and I'm already anxious for the year to end. Suddenly a car pulled up. I recognized it. It was my dads. Where everybody could see. He didn't even like, park half-way down the block. I widened my eyes and clambered into the passenger seat as quickly as I could. Please, please don't let anyone see me. I didn't see anyone stare at my direction. I slid down in my seat.

"Hey Pipes, how was your day?" he said casually as he pulled out of my school.

"Fine." I lied. He never talked about mom. He never cried with me, he never told me it was going to be ok. He never comforted me. He left me to do that myself. I know i'm getting older, but some things I just can't do by myself.

"Good. Are you ready to go to my friends house? His name is Zeus Grace." he explained. Grace, where have I heard that last name before? I racked my brains but I couldn't figure it out. It was on the tip of my tongue. I was still trying to figure it out, but before I could think any further he pulled up to the driveway of a house. I slid out of the car and closed the door behind me. "Remember manners Piper." he reminded me. I know. I followed him to the doorway, and watched as he knocked on the door. It opened after waiting a little. A tall man stood in the doorway. His black hair was cleanly brushed, and his electrifying blue eyes almost stunned me. I know it was only his eyes, but it felt like I was shocked. He was wearing a nice black suit. My dad and he shook hands respectfully.

"Hello Zeus, this is my daughter Piper, the one I've told you about." my dad explained. The one I've told you about? What? They talked about me?

"Yes. Its a pleasure." he said and shook my hand.

"Likewise." I said respectfully.

"I have a daughter around your age and a son. I was thinking your father and I would go look around the city, since he's only been here a few weeks. Are you ok alone here?" he asked. It sounded more like an order. It didn't sound like I had much of a choice. I nodded. He gave me a blinding white smile.

"Great. We'll come back around eight or so. You can order some pizza if you want." My dad said casually and handed me a wad of cash. I just stood there standing at the money for a while. They walked past me and to my dads car. I walked slowly into the house and closed the door. I was still staring. Thats it? Invite me to a house just to dump me here and leave me to take care of myself? Was this some sort of test to see if I matured? Does he think I'm incapable? Does he think I need friends? Does he not care? Oh wait never mind, I already know he doesn't care. Probably just wants to go have friends with buddies. He wasn't in college anymore. I stuffed the money into my back pocket and looked at my surroundings. They had dark wooden floors that looked like they were just polished. I could see my reflection on them. I was in a hallway with a small light above of me. I made my way down the hall and it opened up into a living room. They had white comfy sofa's that were all directed towards a T.V. There was an entrance to a patio to the left, and a bookshelf pressed against the wall.

"Oh my god, Piper?" I heard someone say. I turned to the owner of the voice. It was Thalia. Thalia…? She was sitting at a kitchen table. Then I noticed someone else sitting next to had blond hair, and electrifying blue eyes.

Jason Grace.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it. Thank you all for reading, please review. I can take criticism and I really want to improve my writing a lot. You can tell from my last story compared to this one I'm really improving That's good! The reason I even try improving is because you guys always review and favorite and follow i'm like... okay, i'll just keep writing. I'm trying to get really comfortable but this is all still really new to me. Thanks for reading (again) I probably made a lot of mistakes. THANKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!**

-MM


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry. I haven't updated in a long time, and I know a lot of people use this excuse, but I was really busy with school. I got a B- on my science test even though I studied so hard, i've had a math test, multiple math quizzes, and a lot of science homework. My science teacher isn't really nice.**

**Obviously.**

**Well thank you all who keep reading this story, and to those people who review and give me feedback. Also just to thank you all for just viewing this, because my all time dream is to just become a great writer. My brother is really supportive and he keeps giving me great idea's for books. I'm in 7th grade! In my opinion, its like the hardest grade ever in middle school. My ****_brother _****has less homework than me. He's in high school! **

**Anyway, i'm rambling. Sorry again, and please review, follow, favorite, and yeah. Give me some feedback. Thank you! You are all the reason I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. First of all, do I ****_look _****like a guy to you?**

* * *

Piper PoV

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked. I just stare at them with my mouth open frozen in place not really sure what to say. Jason Grace. I totally forgot! I'm such an idiot. How could I be so stupid? I should have never came, now they'll ask me a bunch of questions. I don't want that. I hope they'll just like… ignore me or something which I doubt will happen.

"Um, um, I- um, I…" I stutter trying to think about a lie I could tell them. Anything was better than the truth. Like, anything. "Aliens!" I say before I can stop myself. I wanted to face palm right there. That is such a fake lie, they would be able to see through it. What is wrong with me? I could be so brain dead sometimes. I actually already knew that though, based on what people told me last year. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Aliens? Wow!" she mocks. I sighed and mentally cursed myself for my accidental burst.

"I don't know, I guess my father and your father are friends." I shrugged. It wasn't technically a lie, I just didn't tell them the whole entire truth. So, technically I didn't say anything wrong. See? I am so totally truthful.

"No, our dad said more than that." Jason said cautiously. I breathed in sharply. What did he say? What did my dad tell them? I swear, if he explained all of our personal life to everyone in this town already, I would literally die. And plus the news people would find out. I did not need more drama. I didn't want more drama. My dad just did not understand things like this. He never did. I can't even talk about things to him. My sister is in a whole different state and I can't talk to her, and mom is dead. I can't really talk to Artemis, because she's not really like a mom. She doesn't like the whole idea of liking boys and loving boys and all that stuff. Plus, she's never really been exposed to a lot of drama too. She's more of a sophisticated no nonsense kind of person. I hardly ever seen her laugh. She's not strict, but she's not amusing. Its a weird kind of combination.

"What did he say?" I said a lump of fear growing in my throat. I was practically praying that my dad didn't say anything.

"He said something about his friend's husband's daughter coming over because they had been dealing with a lot of things lately." Thalia said in a bored tone. I nearly sighed with relief. I can just say something like, I was dealing with a lot of homework and I was really stressed or something like that. Everything would be fine. I finally caught a break.

"Dealing with family things lately." Jason added. My face fell instantly. Ok, maybe I haven't caught a break. Why did my dad have to blab so much to Jason's dad? I guess he misses gossip or something. He used to tell me a lot of stuff about other actors and actresses that leaked out. I guess that's where I get my slip of the tongue, but I don't talk too much! Especially after being so depressed. I'm more cooped up in the house then open. It doesn't really help that people talk smack about me either.

"So what's up with that?" Thalia asked casually as she scrolled through something on her IPod. I pursed my lips debating to use the "I don't want to talk about it" card, but thats just really lame. I don't really want to tell them either. I mean sure, its not like, scary or anything. I'm more afraid of them saying stuff like "Oh! I'm so sorry" even though its so fake. I hate it when people say that. I hate it when people give me pity. It just makes everything worse. I'd rather people just give me space to breathe and stop being so nosy. I guess i'm kind of scared, that if I try to talk to them about it, i'd just burst out crying. I don't even know them a lot! They are just people that go to my school. Thats all, thats all it will ever be. And plus, I may have a teensy little crush on one of them. I usually don't admit crushes, but this one is way too hard to dodge. I only have one crush before, and that was in 1st grade. And no, it's not Thalia.

Disappointed?

"Um…" I trail off trying to still decide whether to tell them or not. I weighed my options.

"We're waiting." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Thalia, don't pressure her." Jason scowled. Yes! Stop pressuring me! I cleared my throat and just stood there frozen in place with my mouth open. Seriously, a bee could fly in right now. Like right now.

"Yeah I guess thats why i'm here." I said and tried to act like I didn't really care. Thats really hard when you actually do care. I just shrug carelessly. Jason eyes me suspiciously but Thalia doesn't really push the matter.

"Alright. I'm going to my room." she yawned and padded off. The sound of her footsteps soon died out.

"She always does that." Jason sighs. Then, she starts blaring rock music from her room.

"How does someone sleep through that?" I shake my head in disbelief. He flashed me a smile.

"She doesn't." he grinned. I found this a little odd but I shrugged it off. I'm not giving out all my information, so why should I pry about theirs? So, instead I just stood there a little awkwardly not really knowing what to do, or say. "You're allowed to sit you know." he rolled his eyes. I gave him a small smile and sit down on the coach. I don't sit comfortably though. I sit stiff as a board. This place was pretty nice. Better than ours, considering that we were still getting settled in. He came over to me and handed me the remote. I took it a little cautiously.

"I got homework to do, make yourself comfortable." he shrugged nonchalantly and left the room. I flipped through the channel's and paused at one that caught my eye. I lowered the remote. It was one of the comedy's my family used to always watch. We used to watch it together. I set the remote down on the coffee table in front of me. I pulled up my backpack on the sofa next to me and pulled out some of my homework. I grabbed a pencil and started working on some of my math homework. A quarter through I decided it was too hard, and that I would get help from Artemis when I finally get home. I just don't understand math. I pull out my grammar homework instead and put my math homework aside. I finished that quickly, since it was only 10 problems. Instead of stuffing it back in my backpack I put it on the coffee table. Soon enough I was done with all my homework (instead of math) and tossed my backpack on the floor. I heard footsteps and looked up when Jason entered the room. He stopped when he saw me and eyed everything around me. I then realized how much of a mess I made with all my homework laid out everywhere. I hastily shuffled it all into a pile and shoved it into my backpack. I gave him a sheepish look and zipped my backpack back up. He smiled at me and then went into the kitchen to get something. I checked the time on the T.V. It was 6, and I was starving. I scrolled on my phone looking for nearby places that delivers food. I finally selected Chinese food. Since I was a vegetarian, I decided just to get some vegetable dumplings, fried rice, and vegetable egg rolls.

"Hey what's your address?" I asked. I need their address in order to order food. I felt a little weird asking it though.

"You come over to someone's house and don't even bother looking at the address?" he snickered. I sighed.

"I kinda came over at short notice." I said plainly as I pulled out my wad of cash.

"Ok, ok, just kidding around. It's 1950 Main street." he laughed as he finally came out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said politely as I called the restaurant. After placing my order and saying where I live, I finally hung up. I laid back on the sofa with pure exhaustion. I haven't got sleep in like… so long. Homework and school wasn't helping anything either. I know I need sleep, I don't want to sleep, but I was tired anyway. When you're stressed, sleeping is a good way to calm down. Soon enough, I was drifting off to sleep before I even knew it.

(Awesome Line Break of Awesome Line Break)

I woke up on a bed.

I know, its so amazing, waking up in a bed.

I bet it never happened before.

The weird part is I don't even know whose bed this is. I don't even remember falling asleep on a bed.

I sat up, and yawned leisurely. The bed was really comfortable, so extra points for that I guess. I stepped out of the bed and looked around. The room was like, pure white. The walls were white, the carpet was white, the bed was white, the pillows were white, the ceiling was white, the dresser was white, the lamp was white, the- I think you get my point. I'm not even kidding. Everything was white.

I stepped out into the hallway cautiously. What if I was kidnapped? No, nobody would want to kidnap me.

I tried to recall where I fell asleep.

I remember a couch.

Maybe there's a couch around here somewhere? I don't know. Then I remembered everything. Jason's house, Jason's couch, and my dad dumping me here. Yup. I did fall asleep on a couch.

When I reached the end of the hall, my backpack was sitting at the edge of the couch that I must have fell asleep on. How did I get to a bed, when I fell asleep on a couch?

"Rise N shine sleeping beauty!" I heard someone smirk. I turned towards my left. Thalia was sitting at a kitchen table drinking something out of a mug.I'm better its not cocoa. Her feet was propped up. She looked almost worse than me when I got no sleep. Her eyes had dark bags under them, and it looked like she could hardly keep her eyes open. I blinked at her a couple times and then rubbed my eyes. The room wasn't that bright, so it couldn't be morning. Also, i'm pretty sure I would have woke up before that.

"Um, what time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight or something like that. Your dad came over, but since he found out you were sleeping, he decided to just let you keep sleeping." she said casually. Well, that blows for me finishing my math homework. "

I like how thats what I think of instead of thinking about how he just let me sleep at a stranger's house.

"What are you doing up?" I said curiously.

"Couldn't sleep." she sighed. "So the usual." she shrugged.

"So… i'm guessing my dad carried me to the guest room or whatever that room was?" I wondered. She shook her head. I gave her a weird look. Well, then who did it?

"Your Prince Charming did that for you." she smirked. Now I was really giving her a weird look. I hope she didn't mean Apollo. "Jason." she rolled her eyes and took a long gulp from the substance in her mug. My cheeks turned a little pink. Jason? He didn't have to do that. I didn't even know him that well.

"Jason?" I said but my voice came out in a little squeak. I cleared my throat and she smirked as if that proved her point. "Jason's not my Prince Charming." I shook my head.

"Oh yeah?" she said with raised eyebrows. "Whatever you say." she said but I could tell she didn't change what she thought.

"Ok, well I can just walk home, now I guess." I shrugged.

"Whoa, you are so not walking home in the middle of the night." Thalia shook her head. "Just wait until the morning, we can just drive you to school." she offered. I widened my eyes. No. I can't. I shouldn't. What if they crash the car? What if somebody crashes their car into the car we're in? What if what if what if. I don't know them, I can't trust them. I know its really paranoid, its just too soon.

"No thats ok. Its fine really." I said a little too quickly. I noticed her narrow her eyes a little. Not in an intimidating way, just a curious kind of way. I had the urge to just back away and go back to the wonderful comfy bed in the plain old room. I stood my ground though.

"Are you sure? I'll let Jason drive." she said with a little smile. "He's a way better driver than me thats for sure." she explained. I shook my head vigorously.

"I'm fine. I can walk, its no big deal anyway." I lied. I didn't really know how it would go. I never really walked home in the middle of the night before.

"Oh, by the way, your Chinese food you ordered I put in your backpack over there." she said and pointed to my backpack. I frowned.

"I can pay you back." I offered and started digging in my pockets.

"Nah, its fine, we're the host, we're supposed to do this stuff. Ok. Well I gotta go get to sleep." she sighed and retreated down the hall. "Or try." she called back once she was already halfway down the hall. I double checked my backpack to see if I had everything in it. I made sure I had my phone.

"Leaving already? We didn't scare you off, did we?" I heard someone say in a whisper behind me. I turned around and found Jason leaning against the hallway frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Even after waking up he looked good. He was just wearing regular old sweats and a sleeveless t-shirt. His hair was tousled, but I didn't really think it mattered.

"No, course not. I just needed to get home, I mean, I don't need to, I just should be getting home." I rambled. I sighed. I hated when I rambled.

"Ok, I don't need a whole explanation." he joked. "And hey, about what Drew said at school-" he started. Here it came. Either he believed her and was about to start explaining his pity, or, oh wait, that was like the only thing he would do because probably everybody believed Drew. She was the "queen" of the school or whatever. "She says a lot of untrue mean things just to try and get to people. You shouldn't take it personally." he finished. I tightened my jaw. He didn't believe her. He believed me. He trusts me, even though I am a complete stranger. Maybe I should trust him too. Should I tell him about me? He deserved to know a little after just being dumped here out of the blue for the night.

"Listen…" I sighed. "I haven't really been that straightforward. I just feel like I need to explain a little." I decide. He looks at me, but doesn't say anything so I just continue instead. "I moved her because my mom died in a car crash." I said. Thats all I said. Nothing more, nothing less. No names. I'm definitely not telling him I'm related to Aphrodite Mclean or Tristan Mclean. Luckily, he hasn't seen my dad yet.

Yet.

Considering the way he wasn't hiding the fact he was an actor, everybody would find out soon enough. I would be totally humiliated, and people would call me spoiled again. I'm already made fun of enough from stupid Drew.

"I guess I kind of know how you feel. My mom drinks a lot." he sighs and looks around sadly. He's experienced pain too. He knows how frustrating it is, just like me. Yet, he can trust everyone a lot more than I can. I press my lips into a tight line. He still hasn't experienced as much as me.

"That sucks." I say softly. He nods.

"I'm sorry for your loss, also. It must be hard." he said consolingly. I could tell he meant it too, by the way he kept staring into my eyes. I stared back.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "Well I should be going." I sighed and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Good thing he didn't ask too many questions. He respected my space.

I like that.

"Alright. See you at school." he waved. I gave him a little wave back before I walked out the front door. I inhaled the fresh cold air surrounding me. I shivered a little. The sooner I got home the better. I pulled out my phone for GPS, and made my way down the sidewalk. I had goosebumps running up my arms and legs. It was really, really cold. I debated whether going back to Jason's house or not. I decided not too. I already made a big show of not wanting to stay there. I wish I brought a jacket. Well, I wasn't really expecting to walk home in the middle of the night. Not really my fault then.

When I got to my house, I was so, so, so, so, so, so, so, freezing! Who knew it would get that cold. Before I moved, it hardly got this cold. I should have brought like layers and layers of jackets. I bursted into the front door. I shut it behind me quietly and dumped my backpack down. I ran up the stairs (somehow managing to make sure I don't stomp and wake up the whole house) and entered my room. I crawled under my warm cozy blanket and inhaled the fresh pillow smell. I was still so tired out, and I fell asleep soundlessly, and easily.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story! Please give me some feedback and constructive criticism (my language arts teacher would be so proud, I used big words! Lol) so I can improve my writer. I want to be the best writer I can be. Thank you all so much, I actually feel like i'm doing something right. I love you all! (In a friendly way O_o)**

**-MM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks for viewing last chapter and giving your feedback and reviewing and stuffyz like that. It makes me happy! Anyway, please review this chapter and read. It will make me very happy! And, I will be inspired to write more. THanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't take credit for any of the song lyrics or the song in this chapter. I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Piper PoV

I just realized how hard it was to wake up after you fell asleep.

Today.

I'm 16 years old and I just realized that.

That is so sad.

I've heard from so many people stuff like: "It was so hard to wake up this morning" or "I didn't want to get up this morning." Until now, I imagined it was another day closer to peace. Now, I just think about sleep.

Today, my feet curled around my warm cozy blankets, my face was hidden in the depths of my pillow. The sun came through the curtains in rays and shone down on me. I didn't think I would ever come out until Artemis walked into my room.

"Piper, get up! Its picture day." She said and prodded my foot with my finger. I groaned and threw the blankets over my head as if it would shield me from all the picture taking.

"How did you even find out about that?" I muttered. "And how did you even know I came back last night?" I wondered.

"I found about picture day from your school's website. I knew you came home because you left your backpack near the door. Now get up, shower, there are new clothes for you in the bag over there." She ordered. I sighed but made no move to get up. My bed was just too comfy. "Get up or I will drag you out." she threatened. That sure woke me up. You definitely do not want Artemis dragging you out of your bed. I've learned that from Apollo. I shot out. She smiled and closed the door behind me as she left. Sometimes Artemis acts like the same age of me. Thats why she's so cool to hang out with sometimes. Its like she stays 16. Every time her birthday comes around, she still acts 16. It's really awesome. I hope i'm like that when i'm older.

I walked over to the bag by the floor and starting digging my way through it. They actually weren't as bad as I thought it would be. I finally picked out (since we were forced to "Dress up" or something like that or i'll get a dress cut. I do not want a dress cut even though I hate dressing "fancy".) white leggings, a black skirt, and a gray shoulder shirt. I took a quick shower, and then put on the outfit I picked out. I brushed my hair in a rush, pulling out a few strands by accident. I made my way down to the dining room. Artemis was waiting with a bowl of oatmeal and fresh berries on the side. It smelled delicious. Artemis was a fabulous cook.

"You look nice." she commented. I shrug carlessley. I picked up a few things from my mother. She always helped me with my styles. I missed her so much. I wiped my eyes angrily as they started to water. Luckily Artemis didn't notice. I wolfed down my oatmeal (Hey, I was really hungry I didn't get any dinner last night), and grabbed my converse from the stairs. I slipped them on and shouldered by backpack.

"Apollo is picking me up right?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and she gave me a small smile like she understood how I felt. Like she knew how annoying he could be sometimes.

"Bye Pipes!" She called as I shut the door behind me. I laced up my converse and started making my way down the sidewalk.

"Hey Piper!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned and found a certain redhead making her way toward me. Rachel.

"Hi." I greeted cautiously. I didn't really know this girl that much, so it was really awkward. She didn't seem to notice though. She was wearing black leggings and a white skirt with a pale blue blouse.

"Oh nice! We're twinning! Skirt buds." She grinned. I smiled too, just to be nice. She obviously didn't have trouble making friends. "I still don't understand why we have to dress up. Like, ¾ of the people at the school don't even buy the pictures." She snorted.

"I know." I agreed as we made our way down the sidewalk. At least we agreed on some things.

"So, how are you liking media?" she asked. I sighed. I honestly didn't know. I mean, I didn't really like getting in front of the camera, it just wasn't my type of thing. But, on the other hand, it made my dad really, really happy. And I want him to be as happy as he could be. If I can't be happy, you should be you know? I know my mom's death had a really big impact on him. It had a big impact on me too.

"I guess its ok…" I decide finally. She nods.

"I'm taking art. I really like it too. So far its really fun. The teacher is so nice! She lets us watch movies while we work. The coolest teacher ever. She's like the closest i've ever had to a parent." She adds. I noticed how she says what she feels. She never hold back. I wish I could act like her, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything ever. I'm always hiding what I have inside of me, and i'm afraid that one day, they will just start building stronger and stronger, and then they will just burst out. I'm afraid i'll just start screaming out to everybody and then i'll start crying. I'm afraid how the mess will all come spilling out.

"You mean, your parents ignore you?" I guessed. She nodded sadly.

"I don't mean to brag or anything, but my family is super rich because my dad owns a lot of properties. Since he's rich he's always going on with my mom to parties and always working, and he doesn't really pay attention to me. I don't even have any siblings either." she said dejectedly. I felt sad for her. I mean, she has parents, but they don't even pay attention to her. I don't even know which is worse. One of your parents dying, or both of your parents ignoring you.

"I'm sorry. That must really suck." I said genuinely. She sighed.

"Oh well. I just think- it'll all make sense one day, even if I can't see it now." She said and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Thats a good saying." I raised my eyebrows. She nodded sheepishly.

"I've heard someone say it before." she admitted. "You know, you're an easy person to talk to. You listen, and you're nice and helpful. No offense to any of them, but Annabeth kind of interrupts a lot and puts her opinion in a little too much. Thalia, well, she makes a lot of sarcastic remarks and I feel like she never takes me seriously." she said honestly. I was a little surprised by the sudden praise. I've never heard someone tell me something like that before. But I mean, just because i'm a good listener doesn't meant i'm not stupid and worthless. And, I only listen because I have too much sadness going in on inside me to say something. I was really talkative before I started getting bullied and before my mom died.

"Thanks. I like how you're open to everyone." I smiled. She smiled back at me. Looks like I kind of have a friend.

"Well, this is it. Volley high." she smirked to the doors in front of us. "I can't wait to see if Thalia bothered to dress up." she laughed.

"Does she usually not dress up?" I wondered, not really knowing Thalia that much to question her.

"Yeah. She wears like a bunch of rock band t-shirts and everything." she nodded.

"Do you think she'd mind getting a dress cut?" I asked with raised eyebrows. She shook her head.

"She did the same thing last year." She admitted.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go inside?" I heard someone snicker from behind us. I turned around to see Percy (I think) standing with his arms folded to his chest.

"No, we were thinking of just standing here." Rachel said sarcastically but she opened the door anyway and the three of us headed inside.

"Wow. Nobody else is here yet. I'm so surprised." Percy smirked.

"Yeah. A lot of people fuss over picture day." Rachel snorted. "I just pulled something random out of my closet and hoped for the best." she confirmed. "I mean look at you Mr. Fancypants." Rachel said, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Percy was wearing a blue dress shirt and just regular old jeans. Best outfit ever. (Sense the sarcasm?)

"You mock my style?" Percy gaped, pretending to be hurt by her comment. I could tell they have been friends for a long time. They were comfortable around each other, and don't mind making fun of each other. I missed those days.

"Everybody mocks everything about you Perce." Rachel indicated. "Just saying." she added.

"Says the person with paint stained blue jeans." he laughed. She laughed back. Hmm…

"Come on Piper, maybe Annabeth's in the library. I wouldn't be surprised." Rachel rolled her eyes and then we made our way down the hall.

"You have a crush on him don't you." I asked. She gave me an alarmed look.

"Who? Nico?" she said worriedly. I frowned at her.

"No! I meant Percy! Why would I think Nico?" I gave her a confused look. She looked relieved.

"I don't know. People come to random conclusions! Sue me! And yeah, I used to kind of like Percy. I don't anymore." She shrugged. I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you hinting you like Nico?" I teased and bumped her with my elbow. She turned a little shade of pink. That sure is interesting.

"No!" she protested. "A lot of people think that, since I have a lot of classes with him." she said and shook her head vigorously.

"Ok! Rachel calm down." I smiled. "I was just kidding around. Relax." I said with a small laugh. She smiled back. Suddenly, the school door slammed open and Leo and Jason ran in panting like they had just ran here.

"Hello everyone!" Leo called out to everyone in the hallway which was now filling with people. They all stared at him. Knowing he caught everyone's attention he continued. "I now come to you with Americas next hit sensation! Its the new music!" he said crazily and held up his laptop up the the sky so everybody could see the screen. Rachel and I shuffled forward to get a better look. The random guy on the screen started singing.

Dog goes wolf.

Cat goes meow.

Bird goes tweet

and mouse goes squeak

(Everybody was staring at the screen in confusion. What was this, a video for kids? Then I looked at the hits. Over 80 million! How could someone watch this?)

Cow goes moo

Frog goes croak

And the elephant goes toot

Duck say quack

and fish go blub

And the seal goes ow ow ow

But theres one sound

That no one knows

(The music started getting intense, and everybody was waiting for the sudden burst moment where we know the best start of the song would come. Was this all just a joke?)

What does the fox say?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

What the fox say?

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

What the fox say?

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

What the fox say?

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

What the fox say?

(By now, practically everybody is leaning against the wall too stop laughing so hard from shock and from the funny video)

Big blue eyes

Pointy nose

Chasing mice

and digging holes

Tiny paws

Up the hill

Suddenly you're standing still

Your fur is red

So beautiful

Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet

a friendly horse

Will you communicate by

mo-o-o-o-orse?

mo-o-o-o-orse?

mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that

ho-o-o-o-orse?

ho-o-o-o-orse?

ho-o-o-o-orse?

What does the fox say?

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

What the fox say?

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

What the fox say?

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

What the fox say?

A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!

Woo-oo-oo-ooo!

What does the fox say?

(Practically everybody is just dancing in the hallway and trying to sing along with the song even though they probably never heard of it before. Some people totally failed at dancing and tripped over backpacks. Klutz lol)

The secret of the fox

Ancient mystery

Somewhere deep in the woods

I know you're hiding

What is your sound?

Will we ever know?

Will always be a mystery

What do you say?

You're my guardian angel

Hiding in the woods

What is your sound?

Will we ever know?

I want to

I want to

I want to know

At the end of the song, everybody starts clapping and cheering.

"Best song ever!" Rachel gasps for breath. I nod in agreement and hug my sides so I don't collapse to the ground with laughter. Seriously, my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"Where did you find that?" I hear Percy ask Leo in disbelief. Leo puts his laptop away and grinned.

"I keep up with all the latest hits." he smirked. "I'm trying to get Mrs. Hally to put it in VTV. I should probably go ask her right now." he grinned. "See you!" he said brightly and then started making his way down the hall. I raise an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Five bucks says Annabeth says its the stupidest thing on earth." She dared me. I laughed.

"You are so on!" I smiled and we both shook hands. "Get ready to owe me, 'cause you are going down!" I said and made and explosion motion with my hands just to prove my point.

"In your dreams." She smirked.

When the bell rang, I sped off to Media after saying goodbye to Rachel. After entering, I dropped off my backpack near the wall and took my place in front of the camera. I could overhear Leo talking to Mrs. Hally.

"Come one! I promise the video is not inappropriate in any way." Leo promised. I smiled, knowing he was talking about the What does the fox say video that he played in the hallway today.

"You promise? You don't mind getting detention if it turns out its totally inappropriate?" Mrs. Hally raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. I don't mind." Leo shrugged. Mrs. Hally sighed.

"Alright put it in." She finally caved. Leo pumped his fist in the air excitedly. He started clicking around on his computer. This time I had a feeling he wasn't playing doodle jump though. He put his headphones on and then started typing at a super fast speed. How does anyone type that fast?

"Sound check Beauty Queen." Leo said casually as he continued reading something on his computer. I rolled my eyes but luckily he didn't see. What an annoying nickname.

"Sound check. 1, 2, 3, 4." I said loud and clear.

"Awesome. Wait, come look at this for a second." He said and waved me over. I got up out of my chair and went over to where he was standing in front of many computers.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I said curiously.

"This is your script for today. Nyssa sent it to me since she's sick. Is there anything we need to add?" He asked as he scanned the computers in front of him and started playing doodle jump on the computer to the left.

"Do you ever stop playing doodle jump?" I snorted.

"No. I've never ever stopped playing doodle jump." He said sarcastically as he paused the game.

"Um, you added the video interruption right?" I wondered. He nodded and started messing around with the microphone. He handed me one to pin to my shirt. I sighed and put it on. "Did you write anything about homecoming this Friday?" I asked and I scanned the document.

"Ugh. But nobody cares about homecoming." He whined.

"Ugh. But nobody cares about homecoming." I mimicked in a high pitched voice and then smirked at him. "Just put it in repair boy." I ordered not really knowing where that nickname came from. I mean, he's a tech geek. Obviously he's going to repair stuff right? Hey, if he can call my beauty queen, I get to call him repair boy.

"Repair boy?" He snorted but put the homecoming announcement in on the script anyway.

"Are you questioning my nickname?" I gasped. He grinned at me.

"Maybe." he said and raised an eyebrow. "Now get into your spot before I tell on you!" he said in a whiny little kid voice. I rolled my eyes and took my place in front of the camera just as the bell rang. Leo shot me a smirk like I told you so. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Hello! I'm Piper with VTV! Welcome to your third day of school! Pictures will be taking during your P.E. period. Remember, if you aren't dressed up, you get an immediate dress cut. Friday night is homecoming for all grades but you must have a date to get in. It takes place in the gym from 7 to 9:30. Pajama day is Monday, so wear your best PJ's! Now for a special education video on foxes." I said hardly able to contain my laughter. I didn't even have to fake the smile this time, I was wondering what would happen with the whole video fiasco. I saw on the T.V. the fox video start playing. Everybody in the media room was dancing along with the music including me. I had a smile on my face and we were clapping and moving to the beat. It was so weird because except for the lyrics, it sounded like a real song.

Right before the video ended I took my seat in front of the camera and tried to put a serious expression on my face. It failed, and I had to try and suppressed my smile. I was smiling so big that it hurt my cheeks.

"Thank you. This has been Piper with your VTV! Have a foxy Wednesday." I laughed. I stood up and smiled. I haven't laughed this hard in years. Well except for in the hall this morning.

"Oh man." Leo laughed and wiped tears from his eyes. His face was totally red from laughing so hard and he was rolling on the floor. I don't know why, the video was just so hilarious. Maybe we were over exaggerating, but who cares? Its our life. And, we're highschoolers. We always over exaggerate things now don't we. I had to literally help Leo to his feet. I had a feeling Mrs. Hally wasn't going to put Leo in detention.

But the best part so far was the I kind of made two friends today.

And I think thats why I'm smiling so big.

I think thats why i'm laughing so hard.

I think thats why i'm having such a great time.

* * *

**Lol! Who knows what does the fox say video? By the way, I take no credit whatsoever with any of those lyrics. They are not mine! They are from the video- What does the fox say. If you haven't watched what does the fox say, look it up on youtube. I promise it is totally appropriate for all ages.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite and all that jazz!**

**-MM **

**ANother disclaimer cause I feel like it- I don't own the song or lyrics!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews and favorites and whatnot! Like I said before, it makes my day and I get really happy! :D! Ok, well lets get on with the show now shall we? :)**

* * *

Piper PoV

At lunch, before I could even try to get into the lunch line to buy my lunch, Rachel grabbed my wrist and started steering me towards her table. I tried to stand my ground, but that didn't work. She was a lot stronger than I thought, and I already thought she was pretty strong.

"Hey! I need to buy my lunch!" I whined just like a little kid. Instead of listening to me, she pulled me down towards the lunch table bench with her. I sighed and plopped my backpack at my feet knowing I shouldn't argue with waved her friends over to the table and they filled in around us. Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Jason, Thalia, and Leo.

"So Annabeth, what did you think about the special video on VTV today?" Rachel said casually and then turned towards me and smirked. I rolled my eyes. I am so winning this bet even if I didn't know Annabeth that much.

"It was actually pretty funny." Annabeth admitted. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hahaha pay up!" I grinned and held my hand out to Rachel. Good thing I won. I didn't have 5 bucks on me. She sighed and handed me a five dollar bill. I smirked at her one last time and stowed the 5 bucks away into my pocket.

"You guys bet on me?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Rachel shrugged and then pulled her notebook out of her backpack and slammed it onto the table. "Can somebody help with with my homework? I have science next and I didn't finish it. Oh, when I mean help, I mean tell me the answers." she clarified and then looks around at all of us. I snorted. Thalia frowned.

"I thought Nico was at your house helping you with your homework yesterday. You said so when Annabeth and me asked if you wanted to get ice cream." Thalia said as she pulled out a cookie from her bag. Rachel and Nico both turned a little pink. It seemed like I was the only one who noticed it though.

"Um, um, well he kept talking and didn't do any work." Rachel said nervously and her eyes darted frantically around the room avoiding eye contact with anybody. I raised an eyebrow. I had a feeling something was going on here. I always seemed to notice things more than anybody else.

"Me? I wasn't the one talking you were the one who was talking." Nico narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was not!" Rachel said hotly. "Now is one of you going to give me my homework answers?" she demanded. Annabeth rolled her eyes and handed her one of her notebooks I'm guessing was her science notebook. Rachel shot her a thank you look.

"So, any of you going to the homecoming?" Leo smirked. Jason snorted.

"Dude, hardly anybody goes to homecoming." he pointed out. My heart kind of sank a little. A little tiny part of me had hoped that he would ask me. I guess that won't happen. Plus, why should I care? Its not like he would want to ask me anyway. I'm ugly. I have choppy uneven hair that tangles easily, my eyes are really unusual and weird, and my face isn't flawless or any of that. Seriously, a gorilla looks gorgeous standing next to me.

"What about you Piper, are you going?" Annabeth asked from across the table. My eyes turned toward her and I shook my head. She's probably making fun of me because I couldn't get a date right now in her mind. She smiled. "Good. Homecoming is always a bust. So are the people that go to homecoming." she laughed. I bit my tongue inside of my mouth. My mom said that when she went to school, homecoming was magical. It took place outside, and they put twinkle lights in the trees, put vines hanging down the building, set up white garden arches, and leaves fell gently to the ground covered the grass. I always wanted to experience that too, but you don't always get to do everything you want in a lifetime. Its never possible, because that's the way people were made. When they get something, they want more and more and they are never satisfied. I guess i'm okay with that, because I know that everybody is like that. That's one way everyone is the same.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Percy asked as he flicked his black hair out of his eyes.

"We should all take a camping trip down to Lake Hefner." Leo suggested. Nico nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We'll go on Saturday." he decided.

"You're coming, right Piper?" Rachel asked and nudged me with her elbow (Was that nudge necessary?). I shrugged. I don't really know these people. Well I guess I know Rachel and Leo. We're not like Omg BFFL's! But we're also not just strangers or nobodies.

"You have to go. Our camping trips are always the best." Jason boasted. Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement. I bit my lip and shrugged again.

"I'll have to check with my...family." I said cautiously and glanced quickly at Jason. He was looking at me too, but he didn't say anything about my mom being dead. Nobody else noticed this though.

I hope.

"Cool." Leo grinned.

"But, this time Leo, don't set Reyna on fire." Thalia grinned. I raised my eyebrows. How does someone even manage to do that? And I could imagine her expression after being caught on fire even if I didn't know Reyna at all...

*shudders*

"You set somebody on fire?" I marveled. "How did you even manage to do that?" I said stifling my laughs.

"I don't even know. One second she wasn't on fire and then… well then she was on fire." Nico snickered.

"It was totally magic." Leo said sarcastically. "She was pretty pissed off afterwards though.

I smiled and then put my backpack over my shoulder.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I got up from my seat. (No, not an excuse *rolls eyes*)

"I need to go too." Rachel said as she got up with me which I kind of thought it was a little weird. We both made our way out of the cafeteria. Instead of turning left towards the bathroom, Rachel grabbed my wrist and steered me into the janitors closet and closed the door behind me. What's up with her and kidnapping today?

"Um, i'm still new here but i'm pretty sure this isn't the bathroom." I joked. She rolled her eyes in a jokingly kind of way and I set my backpack down onto the marble floor. The place reeked with dirt and old moldy water. There was dust piled on shelves and brooms stacked against the wall. It looked like nobody's been in here for a long time. I couldn't blame anyone though. I mean look at this place.

"So, whats going on with you and Jason?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously. I was so surprised I backed away and almost ran into a bucket full of dirty soap (Can soap even get dirty?). Where did that spring from? I didn't even know Jason, how could she just think there was something between us? I guess my heart flips every time I see him but that's it. Its probably just one measly little crush right? A bunch of people have crushes in high school. I'll get over it in a couple of weeks or maybe in a few days. That's how crushes usually go. Like this one time I had a crush on elmo when I was a kid… you know what… forget I said that.

She gave me an amused look but tried to hide it so I couldn't see. But I noticed it anyway.

"What are you talking about?" I said flustered. She gave a small laugh since she noticed how I was trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh come on! I can see the way you look at him." she said smugly.

"What look?" I said confused. I wasn't even lying, I literally didn't even know what she was talking about. Sure, I look at him, but I look at a lot of things. Whats so special about glancing at him a couple times?

"Every time I mention his name, or you look at him, your eyebrows shoot up a little, you get all happy, your eyes get all glazed over and you smile a lot more." she listed off all the facts.

"What?" I asked bewildered. Since when has this been going on? I sure didn't notice it at all. Well, I guess I can't really look at my face unless there's a mirror in front of me...

"I know these things Piper, I'm your friend." she laughed. I bit my lip. I'm not really sure how I feel about Jason. For the first time I'm really, really confused. It's like there's just a big question mark over my heart. Everything is just messed up with me ever since my mom died. My instincts are way off, I can't tell what I feel, and most of all i'm just too depressed to think it out. And, i'm just a new girl. A regular old girl with not-so-regular problems. Scratch that. A boring, stupid, spoiled, idiotic, ugly girl with social depressing problems. "And plus, don't you think he's a little too short for you?" she said curiously. I frowned, caught of balance since I was just thinking intently.

"No he's taller than me." I burst out before I can stop myself. I realized it was just a trick and I tried to back a little farther away from her. Damn her and her tricks. Her eyes widened at me and a teasing smile grew on her face.

"You like him!" she sang happily and then laughed. I blushed furiously. I hate being embarrassed, no matter how used to it I am, I hate being embarrassed.

"What about Nico and you?" I countered, trying to defend myself and put my hand on my hip trying to make it seem more demanding and dramatic. I meant it as a joke, but her mouth was open ajar at me in shock.

"How do you know about us?" she asked. I swear, if my eyes could have popped out of my head, it would have right then and there.

"What? Rachel I was just joking. And what do you mean by 'us'?" I questioned. She cleared her throat and her face turned as red as her hair.

"I thought you meant as friends. Like as an 'us' friends." she said a little too quickly as she tried to push aside her comment she made earlier. It suddenly dawned on me what she really meant. So those looks between them _wasn't _just nothing. I had a feeling when Nico went to Rachel's house, like they mentioned earlier, they didn't do _any _of their homework. I also had a feeling they weren't just talking either.

"Rachel, is Nico your boyfriend?" I interrogated and raised one eyebrow in question. She finally burst out in a wide smile. A real genuine smile.

"Yes, yes he is. It just feels so good to hear!" she said giddily and pressed her hands to her cheeks to try and stop her face from turning an even deeper shade of red. It didn't work of course.

"Haha! I knew it! Why have you been keeping it a secret? And how did it happen?" I asked her curiously.

"Um well, I mean like it's just really weird being the first couple of the group. Also, they will tease us so much. It would be so annoying. Thats why we both decided to keep it a secret. And how it started, well I guess we just started hanging out and then one thing led to another and yeah." she admitted. I laughed.

"I never guess you out of everyone would keep a relationship a secret." I smiled. Knowing that this conversation was practically over, I decided to leave. Plus I still needed to go to the bathroom."So, can I actually go to the bathroom now? I like… really need to go. Like legit." I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Way to kill the mood Pipes." she grinned but opened the door. I grabbed my backpack and we both stepped out. "I'll see you at the tables." she said and went off to the cafeteria. I walked off to the bathroom and after doing my business, I stepped out of the stall to find Drew in front of the mirror putting on fifty layers of make-up. Oh great. Just what I needed. I ignored her and went to the sink and washed my hands. Just when I was about to leave, she finally said something.

"Hey Dumpster Queen. Did you tell your mommy what I said about her?" She asked casually as she looked at herself in the mirror. I could tell she was holding back a smirk. I stopped dead in my tracks and took deep breaths. Control your anger Piper, control it.

"Why would I want to tell her about some lie someone said about her?" I said finally without turning around to face her. But it didn't really matter. I couldn't tell my mom anyway because she was dead. I wasn't going to tell Drew that though. I didn't need her to get more leverage on me then she already has.

"What lie sweetie? I'm pretty sure what I said was true." She said, finally smirking at me. I closed my eyes and faced her. She looked back innocently like she didn't say anything wrong. She knew she wasn't innocent, I knew she wasn't innocent, she knew I knew, and I knew she knew I knew, and- you get the point.

"No, it wasn't." I gritted my teeth. Control your anger. Control your anger. Don't let her get to you. Its not true, its not true.

"Oh, is someone upset that I insulted their loser of a mommy?" she said in a baby voice. She flashed me an evil smile. I knew she was just trying to annoy me, but she was pissing me off. She knew exactly how to get under my skin just because I showed her my weakness.

"My mom was not a loser. I'm pretty sure your mom was though, judging from looking at you." I narrowed my eyes. She raised an eyebrow like she dared me to go further.

"Yeah, i'm the loser. That's why I look better then you, have a better life then you, have more money than you, I could get any boy I wanted unlike you, should I go on?" she asked as she put a hand on her hip like a drama queen would do. I opened my mouth to say something but she kept rambling. "My parents are better then your parents, I don't get my clothes from the garbage, and I have a sense of style. You, are the true loser just like your loser mommy. Should I start talking smack about your dad now?" she said wickedly. My eyes were turning watery with each comment. She was really pushing it far. She knew that too, but my pain was her gain. She made her thumb and forefinger into a shape of an L and I stormed out of the bathroom with the tears I still held in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily, cursing myself for acting weak in front of her. Now she knows my vulnerabilities.

This is just like last year and all those years before, but its taken to another level.

I don't know how long i'll last this year. I'm already damaged from everything before. Just one more comment might just push me past my breaking point.

I don't know how i'm just going to survive this month.

I don't know how i'm going to survive this week.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter and I'm really feeling this story. (I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow... Nvm) Lol, anyway please review because i'm like in my 'happy fun time' mood whenever I get a review. More reviews, longer chapters! :D aren't you proud of me? I USED BIG WORDS! lolololol. Ignore that.**

**thank ya all! :) **

**-MM**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know what made me make this chapter so... depressing. I think its because I finally realized how many problems I have in my life right now. I even told of my friends some problems I've been having. It kills me how they don't have problems. It makes me feel like I have horrible luck. Everybody else gets fortune, and I just sit there awkwardly in my seat trying to hide everything with just a smile. It kills me every day. But, enough with depressing. Thank you for reviewing and all of the jazzy stuffyz. You make my day and I get happy :D! (::)**

* * *

Piper PoV

After the bell rang, I scooped up my backpack and I was about to leave the classroom, my teacher, Mrs. Johnson asked me to wait before I left. I instantly starting reeling back in my memories, trying to remember if I did anything wrong today. Its just my immediate reaction when a teacher wants to talk to you. I had a feeling that I'm not the only person who does this. I'm still pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong.

Pretty sure.

When everyone in the classroom left and I was the only one, she finally turned towards me and smiled. Thats a good thing right? Smiling is good? I think? People smile when they're happy. But, I wouldn't know. I've never truly been really happy.

"Your dad called the office this morning. He said he wanted you to get some after school counseling. So, you can just head over to the counseling office right now." she said and smiled again. I had a feeling it was just a pity smile though. But seriously.

Counseling?

What the hell.

Why would my dad, sign me up, for…

COUNSELING?

I don't need counseling. Does it look like I need help? I'm getting along just fine. The only way to become strong is to do things by yourself.

By yourself.

Does counseling sound like by yourself?

I THINK NOT!

So why, why would I need counseling? Exactly. I don't. Its unnecessary, and its not required so why would I go to counseling? Technically, I can just leave the school and not have to put up with this. Hmm… maybe I can't because I have nowhere else to go. Apollo definitely won't be waiting in the parking lot for me today if I have counseling. I'm so sick of doing things for my dad that I don't want to do. Shouldn't I be happy too? Shouldn't I have a say in this? Isn't this my life we're talking about? Not my dads life?

I'm starting to think he's the one who needs counseling. He doesn't even care about me, so why would he want me to take counseling? Is he trying to make me spend my time on counseling? Is he trying to get me out of the house so he doesn't have to deal with me?

Yeah, thats probably it.

I wouldn't be surprise.

So instead of arguing with the teacher, I just managed a weak smile and then stepped out of the door. I didn't even know where the counseling office is, and I am not asking for directions. If I do, they'll make fun of me. I already had enough insults thrown at me today. I'll just ask the office.

I walked along the hallway, which was already deserted. Seriously, a couple minutes after the bell rang and everyone's already out of the school. I couldn't blame them though, I would want to get out of school as fast as I could too. Unfortunately, I can't do that today. I have to go to stupid counseling.

When I reached the main office, I stepped inside and adjusted the backpack on my shoulder. The woman at the desk looked at me expectantly. She didn't ask me what's up, or need something? She just gave me that look. It made me want to just roll my eyes.

"Um, wheres the counseling office?" I wondered uncomfortably. She gave me a smile. It wasn't a real smile though. More like a, why can't you figure it out yourself smile. I didn't even give her a smile back. I'm new here, jeez cut me some slack! I don't have the map memorized. Why would I memorize a place I hate?

"Oh, well, thats easy, its just around the corner." she said simply. I had a feeling she wanted to add idiot right after that sentence. I turned on my heel and left the office as soon as I could.

I turned the corner like the lady instructed me to, and found myself facing the counseling office door. I stepped inside the little office and peered inside. There was a man sitting behind his desk. He had curly brown hair, but a million year old eyes. He seemed like the type of person that somebody would go to for wise advice. The place smelled like fresh grass and celery (surprisingly a good combo). The walls were painted bright blue, but you could hardly see them since they were covered with a bunch of school photos. There was two cushioned chairs in front of his desk. This was a pretty small office for something so important.

"Hello Piper. Please have a seat." he said in a friendly way. I looked at him cautiously and sat down. I placed my backpack down next to me. He sat back like he was relaxed. It was the exact opposite of how I was sitting. I was sitting straight up and tensed since I was so uncomfortable. I've never been to counseling before, so I don't really know how this is supposed to work. I mean, I kind of had an idea. Something about talking about problems.

"My name is Mr. Brunner. I'll be your counselor. Your father called me to set up an appointment. I didn't have a lot of time left in my schedule, so if you don't mind, i'll be having two sessions at once. They are just a little late today." he explained. I held in my groans. Great. Just what I need. I get to have a session and have somebody else listen to my problems. I already had one person doing that, I don't need two.

Well, I guess its not bad. I mean, they have some problems too, so if they tried to use it against me…

Then I would drag them down. If i'm going down, i'm taken them down too.

Go down swinging, huh?

"So Piper, why don't you just tell me what's on your mind. It could be anything." he shrugged. I exhaled. What was on my mind? Well, I guess I kind of have a lot on my mind. I sighed.

"I guess I really miss my old house." I decided finally. I missed the old backyard porch, the big tall tree I would always climb, my huge living room with the family sofa, the bedroom where my mom and dad slept in that my sister and I always jumped on, the kitchen where we always tried to make breakfast in, the swimming pool with a tiny little waterfall, the ice cream containers we kept in the fridge, and basically just everything in that house. I especially miss the memories. The memories so sweet, that i'm worried will eventually slip away from my mind.

"And why is that?" he asked curiously. He didn't ask because he had too, he asked because he was interested. He was interested in my life.

"I guess I just miss my mom, and there was so many memories of her in my old house." I said sadly. I didn't meet his eyes, I just stared at the floor. He was about to respond when the door flew open from behind me. It made my hair blow across my face and I had to wipe it out of my eyes to see.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot I had counseling tod- Piper?" Leo said incredulously. I turned around in shock. Leo? He's the one I have to share the counseling session with?

Now thats just awkward.

Its more awkward then just having a session with a stranger.

This is the one time I wished I didn't know anyone.

"Um… hi." I said uncomfortably.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Mr. Brunner asked and motioned to the chair next to me for Leo to sit in. He took a seat next to me. I didn't look at him, he didn't look at me. We both just stared at Mr. Brunner.

"Yeah." Leo nodded nervously. Mr. Brunner waved it off.

"Ok, Piper, like I was about to say, why do you miss your mom so much out of all of the memories of your old house?" Mr. Brunner asked unphased. I cleared my throat.

"Um, well she was a great mom, and now that she's gone I realize how much I wish she was here." I said softly not really telling all that I want to. My eyes flickered to Leo to see if he was looking at me, but he was staring at the carpet like he was respecting me. Mr. Brunner nodded, regarding what I said and wrote it down in a notebook. It reminded me of the notebook I had at home.

"Now, Leo how have you been? You haven't been in counseling for a year." Mr. Brunner said thoughtfully.

"Ok." Leo shrugged and laid back in his seat. I guess he's used to this. He did look pretty comfortable. The only thing awkward was being in here with me.

"What's been on your mind?" Mr. Brunner asked. He wasn't demanding, he was asking.

"I guess i've been guilty. I'm not that sad about my step-mom dying. I guess its because she can't really compare to my mom. My mom was my life and my step-mom was just a little part that helped me a little." Leo shrugged. "Its a little weird too, because my dad's ex wife died in a car crash, and my dad is a mechanic." he said honestly. My head snapped up. A car crash. A car crash. He said stepmom, not real mom. Was it possible… Was this world really that small? I thought that was just a saying.

"Car crash? About three weeks ago? Aphrodite Mclean, wife of Tristan Mclean? Two daughters?" I asked, not really meaning to interrupt. But seriously, I had a right to interrupt. This was possibly my mom we were talking about.

"Yeah she's my stepmom." Leo frowned. "Thats weird she had a daughter named-" he gasped and turned and stared at me.

"You're my step brother?" I said incredulously. Leo was my step brother? I mean, its so crazy our personalities are like nothing alike. I know we don't share any DNA, but its still really crazy. My mom married someone before my dad? Well, my mom actually did have a great personality and she was really pretty, so I'm not really surprised. Its just weird to picture my mom that was with someone else before my dad. Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow.

"Well this took an unexpected turn." he said truthfully. We both nodded in agreement. "Ok, well, this is my conclusion. Piper, you're obviously uncomfortable with meeting with a counselor. I think its time you and Leo catch up since you are both related. How about the both of you go get ice cream or something and get to know each other." Mr. Brunner concluded. Well, it was better then a counselor. He actually was, a good counselor just because he understands. I gave him a respectful smile. I got up out of my seat. I didn't think Apollo was picking me up today anyways. I'm fine with walking today anyway.

"Thank you. I'm not really good with this." I said honestly. Leo stood up next to me and we exited the little office.

"So little sis, lets go!" he said over cheerfully and grabbed my wrist. I rolled my eyes.

"Leo! I'm not your little sis. I'm the same age as you." I scoffed.

"Wat chu talking bout? You are totally younger than me. Now before you argue with me more, LETS GO GET ICE CREAM weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled and took off running. I laughed. Yeah, i'm the younger one. I smiled to myself and ran off after him.

When we got to the ice cream shop and got our ice cream, we both sat in a small booth.

"So, you got a famous dad and mom?" Leo said respectfully. I sighed. I knew this was going to come up. I really hoped we would avoid this.

"Ok, I know this will be a little weird but please don't tell anyone I'm related to somebody famous. Its not something I need right now." I begged. He shrugged.

"Okay, you keep my secrets i'll keep yours." he compromised. I nodded in agreement. I did know that his mom died, and his step mom died. Talk about rough.

"So, my mom died in a car crash as you already know. I have a sister, Silena, which I guess is also your half sister too." I started off. He looked down at his ice cream like he was guilty.

"Um, i've met Silena before." he said without meeting my eyes. I nearly dropped my ice cream to the floor (but I didn't, because who wastes ice cream? Pfft).

"You've met her, but you haven't met me?" I said confused. I was trying to get my mind to work. Why not? My sister must have been pretty old to meet him, which means I was probably already born.

"Yeah. After my mom died, my dad remarried to your mom, and she introduced me to Silena when she visited. She never really talked about you." he said uncomfortably and shifted in his seat.

"She didn't mention anything about another step sister? Nothing at all?" I asked recalling when my mom said she was taking Silena on a trip. I never really questioned it until now. I didn't really think trips were that interesting. I liked staying in my room in my comfortable clothing writing and writing until my hand got so tired.

"She said she had another daughter, and when I asked when you would visit she said…" he started with his eyes darting around the room, trying to avoid looking at me. It couldn't be that bad right? "She said that she didn't think it was a good idea if I met you." he said honestly. I stood there frozen in place. My muscles were tensed. It was that bad. She hated me. She hated me. She didn't want me to meet him. Its probably because i'm stupid, and spoiled, and a lot of other horrible things. I'm a witch, and I shouldn't deserve to be standing here while she wasn't here either. I should be gone. Not her. Obviously, I shouldn't have been on this world in the first place. I was probably a mistake. Thats it. They were disappointed in me, but didn't want to say it to my face. Obviously, if I died, nobody would have cared. Nobody would have missed me. I should have realized it by now. I'm so, so stupid.

My throat turned try. My eyes turned watery. Why did I let myself get attached. I knew they didn't care, but having somebody else say it like it was true, it just, it just really got me upset.

Leo must have realized I was upset.

"Hey, Piper i'm sure she didn't mean it this way." he said trying to comfort me. My eyes turned cold. Its a lie. He's lying. I've heard enough lies to know that he was lying. He was a liar.

"Thats a lie." I said harshly. "She doesn't care. Its obvious. It was a mistake." I snapped and grabbed my backpack and left my ice cream at the table uneaten. Forget about wasting ice cream, talk about wasting my life.

I stormed away from the ice cream shop and ran all the way home. I blinked away my tears, not wanting anyone to see me crying. When I entered, my dad, Apollo, and Artemis were at the kitchen table laughing. They were having a good time without me. They noticed when I came in.

"Piper! Whats wrong? You look distraught." Artemis frowned. I slammed down my backpack and they all jumped back in surprise. Usually I tried hard to control my anger. Today was just too much. Today is my breaking point.

"Of course I look distraught. YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR COUNSELING! And in those minutes where I was forced to spill out my secrets, another kid stepped inside and we had to share the session. During that session, I figured out that he was my step brother that nobody ever told me about. The counselor dismissed us, and told us to catch up with each other. Just then, did I realize that my mom, who is dead now, didn't ever want me to meet my step brother ever and never intended me too, but she let Leo see Silena. Of course he met Silena, because she's so perfect, and I'm not perfect. OF COURSE I'M DISTRAUGHT! Having your life poked out isn't fun. And now, you're all just sitting here laughing. You were trying to get rid of me, ALL OF YOU! So don't try and act like you care the slightest bit. In fact, don't even pick me up from school anymore. I'll just walk home alone. Its better then being stuck in the car with any of you. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all of you trying to pretend like you understand me, because you clearly don't. Don't bother wasting any electricity, water, money, food, or time on me. Hell, i'll just stay in my room and rot until I die. Then maybe i'll actually catch a break! So go ahead, keep more secrets from me. I bet its better to keep secrets from me huh? Hiding the truth is awesome. You guys talk and discipline me and tell me what to do, but when you go to do something, you don't even care. What a totally perfect role model. You can't control me to do something I don't want to do anymore. I'm not a kid anymore, I have a voice. You can't ignore me anymore. I've been trying to take in everything to help all of you, but you don't care. You act like its nothing, and what do I get? Nothing in return. I get nothing. What kind of game is that?" I yelled. I had to admit I was happy with their reaction. Instead of waiting for them to say something, I ran to my room and shut the door behind me. I locked it furiously and covered the window. My anger replaced with regret. I shuffled around my desk and pulled out a notebook. A tear escaped and fell down onto the brown leather binding. I opened to a blank page. I grabbed a pen and began to write. The letters smeared since of how fast I was writing.

Hello. Its me again. The same old horrible me. Yeah, nothing has changed much since the last time I wrote, what, about five weeks ago? OH WAIT! A lot has changed. My mom died in a freaking car crash, i'm still being bullied, and what's worse, is that they are making fun of my mom. Those stupid inconsiderate jerks. They obviously hate me, so whats the point of even living? I have no point. I'm just taking up space and oxygen. And, by the way, I just figured out I have a stepbrother when my dad signed me up from counseling . The reason I never met him is because my mom, and I quote, "Didn't think it was a good idea". So they've done a great job of making me feel small, and have no purpose. I don't have a purpose. Never, ever in my life have I heard someone say: You have real purpose, and I care about you. Thats because its not true. So, why would somebody keep secrets in the first place if they don't care? Why don't they just throw away words and make fun of me? Oh wait a minute, i'm already humiliated 24/7. Silly me, I almost forgot about the war going on in my heart all day. I almost forgot of how much of a loser I am even though I hear it every day. I almost forgot of how much my parents care about me. My sister moved away because she hated me and couldn't stand me. I can't believe I even thought they loved me. I can't believe I let myself love them in the FIRST PLACE!

I slammed my notebook shut, which the pages were already tear soaked. I threw the notebook under my bed. I climbed onto the rough windowsill. I hugged my knees and sobbed into my arms making sure nobody could hear.

And I cried,

and I cried,

and I cried.

I wish I knew when my problems was going to start, then I would be able to prepare myself for it. I wish I knew when it will all end. Or maybe i'll have to end it all myself. A way, so I won't ever feel any other pain ever. I won't have to put up with any deaths, any heart breaks, any friendships being broken, any drama, any stress with school, any stress with jobs, and I won't have to worry about stupid news people tracking down my life and broadcasting it to the whole wide world.

I muffled my cries of despair and screamed. Nobody will ever know my pain. Nobody will ever experience has much I have.

Nobody will ever know how to cheer me up.

Nobody will ever know how to fix me.

I keep bending, and bending, and now I've finally shattered.

And when you shatter in a million pieces, you can't be fixed.

* * *

**Yup. I don't know if i've ever wrote anything so deep before. Give me your feedback pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! I like to know how I can improve. You guys remember, you all have a place in this world. THank you for reading, please review! You guys are awesome! Yay!**

**-MM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I'm back with another chapter. Yay! Whatevs, thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and all that jazzzzzzzzzzy stufyyyzzzzz. Ok, lets do this chapter. I got this! Mkay, mkay, thankz for viewing this story you guys are so amazing you make my day. During school I check my email (shhhh)to see if I get reviews and it affects my mood. Thank you again!**

* * *

Piper PoV

In the middle of the night, I got up from where I was sitting at my windowsill. I had a lot of dark bags under my red puffy eyes. They were red and puffy from crying so much. My hair was a tangled mess, and my face was pale.

I stared around at my blank room. The blank room with no color. It sort of matched me in a way. No color at all.

Knowing everyone was asleep, I had to be quiet. I slowly opened my bedroom door and peered out. No light was on. I tiptoed down the hall, careful to make sure I didn't stomp. I snuck into the kitchen and I searched around the room. I opened the cupboard door quietly and took out a box of oreos. Hey, don't judge, oreos are my life.

I made my way out of the kitchen and opened the door that leads into the backyard. I closed it behind me and took out a cookie. I bit into it and stared at my mom's grave. She didn't love me, she didn't care about me. An angry tear poured down my face. This wasn't just a mom/daughter fight, it wasn't like that. Maybe because there's no love between us. Maybe because there's never been love between us. I thought the love was mutual, but I guess it wasn't.

Not being able to stare at the grave anymore, I left the backyard and hopped over the gate that led to the front yard. I swiped the tear away that had fallen. I finished the cookie and reached for another and bit into it. A few cars were passing by, but they didn't take a glance at me.

I made my way down the sidewalk and just walked around in the freezing cold. The wind cut across my face like cold knives. I didn't bother going back for a jacket. Who cares if a freeze? It's not like anybody would care in the first place.

I continued eating my cookies and walked past house by house. I finally stopped at the end of the sidewalk and looked around. My arms and legs had goosebumps on them, and I was shivering constantly. But hey, I got my cookie that's all i'll ever need. Not like anything else would make me feel better anyway.

My life sucks. When I thought about it, I figured all the pain would all go away. I figured I would just forget about it. I figured I could just laugh it off. But no. Now I realize how much it hurts. Now I realize that it won't go away. Now I realize I won't be able to ever, ever forget about it. I'll never be able to laugh it off at all. I'm stuck, and I just keep sinking deeper and deeper. Soon, it'll cover me all and I won't be able to get out. I'm pretty close to that.

Sometimes, I can hardly think. My mind just keeps running over everything everyone's ever said to me. I keep thinking about my mom, and how chaotic my life is. When I was little and it all started, I didn't realize how much it hurt. Now I understand. I understand everything, and sometimes wish I didn't. Everything was so much better when I didn't know everything.

"Hey stranger." Jason said quietly from behind me. I spun around so fast I accidentally dropped my box of cookies on the ground. MY COOKIES! My precious! I stooped to pick them up and glanced at him sheepishly. He was wearing a thin gray hoodie and gray sweats. "Sorry." he said with a small smile.

"Cookie?" I offered him the box but he shook his head. "If you don't take one, then I'll eat them all and get fat." I threatened.

He took the box.

"So, what brings you out here?" he asked curiously as he took out a cookie and handed the box out.

"I could say the same for you." I said mysteriously as I took the box of oreos back.

"I saw you out here." he said and laughed a little. I smiled.

"Are you my own personal stalker?" I raised an eyebrow. To tell the truth, I was just happy he was talking to me in the first place. I guess that's what happen when you have a crush on someone. I mean, how could somebody not like him? His blond hair was cleanly cut, his stunning blue eyes that send volts through my blood…

"You're standing outside my house." he said and pointed to the house where we were standing outside. It was his house. How could I not realize it? Had I really walked this far? "So what are you doing out here?" he said and turned his head to the side in question. I sighed and got a faraway look in my eyes. What was I doing out here? I guess I was just trying to get away from all the bad things, even though I know that walking away from them for a few moments won't make them go away forever. I finally focused in on him again.

"Have you ever had a day where everything just goes completely wrong?" I said finally. He nodded slowly. "Yeah today was one of those days." I said flatly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he wondered. I pursed my lips. Technically, no I didn't really want to talk about. If I did, then I'd just get really, really sad and burst into tears or something. Also, the information is really private. It's not like he was demanding to know or anything, he was just asking.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I mean a part of me wants to, and another part doesn't." I added. He nodded respectfully, and didn't push the idea any further. He respected my space.

"How are you not cold?" he asked with a humorous laugh. I managed a weak smile.

"Who said I wasn't?" I raised an eyebrow. He smiled also and took off his hoodie. At first I didn't know what he was doing. Then he placed his hoodie around my shoulders. I smiled at him warmly. He smiled back, and butterflies erupted in my stomach. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"No prob." he shrugged.

"I should probably get going." I sighed and rubbed my eyes so I could see straight. The soft glow from the street lamp made his face look like it was glowing with warmth.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." he said. I wrapped his hoodie tighter around me and started walking back down the sidewalk with my cookie box swinging from one hand and a teeny tiny smile only barely readable on my face.

Jason PoV

I watched as her figure slowly started to get absorbed by the darkness as she walked away. I finally shook my head and walked back into my house. I shut the door behind me. My parents were already asleep in their rooms, and they were heavy sleepers. Instead of going to my room, I walked over to Thalia's and knocked on the door. She shut off her music and opened it.

"What up?" she asked as she frizzled up her hair. I was about to answer when she gasped. "Oh no I forgot to do my science homework. Oh well." she shrugged nonchalantly. "Who cares about cells?" she scoffed. I grinned and shuffled on my feet uncomfortably.

"I think Piper's acting a little weird lately." I said concerned. She rolled her eyes.

"Jason, if she's acting weird it's probably for a certain reason. If she doesn't want to share with you then don't pressure her." she sighed. "She's probably still getting used to the people here, and this school. She probably won't open up to people for maybe a month." she said respectively.

"And you know all of this how?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"All girls are the same in one way Jason. Now let me sleep or i'll be shit tomorrow." she made a face and shut the door. She starting blaring more music. Yeah, she'll totally be sleeping when she's blaring music. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I crashed on my bed and thought about what she said. Piper probably is hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to do it.

Thalia PoV (MUHAHAHA did you see THAT coming? I THINK NOT)

After practically shutting the door in Jason's face, I started playing my music again. I slid onto my desk chair and opened up my laptop. Yeah, I'm guilty. When I said I've been "sleeping" I've been going onto my laptop. Ooh, such a crime! Sense the sarcasm?

It's not like I've been doing anything wrong on the laptop. And it's not like they care if I blast music, they're all used to hearing it by now.

I logged onto my email and smiled. He was online. Good. I opened a chat to him and made sure my headphones were plugged into the laptop. I put on the headphones and put my microphone down near my mouth just like a gamer does it (No, i'm not going to play video games). I made sure the light was off so it would look like I'm sleeping. I sent him a video chat invite and he accepted it instantly. I smiled broadly. Of course he would.

"Hey." I grinned. I made sure my voice wasn't louder than the music around me. I didn't want anyone in the house noticing I was video chatting with someone every night. Good thing he could still hear me because my mouth was practically pressed up against the microphone.

"Hey you. You doing anything this weekend?" he asked and smiled. I sighed. If only I wasn't doing anything, but of course I was.

"Yeah I'm going camping with Jason, Leo, Reyna, Rachel, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and maybe Piper." I said sadly. "I can't back out or they'll question me." I explained, so it didn't seem like I just didn't want to hang out with him.

"Aw, you couldn't get me an invitation?" he pouted. I laughed quietly and my eyes flickered to the window to make sure it was covered. It was. I turned my attention back to him.

"They already think I like you. I can't just invite you without some suspicion." I rolled my eyes.

"But you do like me." he whined. I smiled.

"Yeah but that's supposed to be a secret, stupid." I said jokingly.

"We'll have to tell them eventually." he smirked.

"I know! But I don't want to be the first person with a relationship in the group. Do you know how much they'll tease me?" I sighed. "And you better not tell anybody or I swear-" I started threatening. Back to the old Thalia. The kick assing Thalia that I love so much.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll rip my brain out from my ass. I've heard it all before." he chuckled.

"And you remember it." I reminded him roughly. He grinned and put up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I need to go. See you tomorrow." he said and waved. I waved back and then he exited the video chat. I closed it too and shut my laptop lid. A smile was etched on my face. I jumped onto my bed and propped my head on my fists. I kept seeing his bright blue eyes and sun-kissed hair in my head. How he was so tall (around six feet) and built like an athletic person. Its kind of surprising that he loves music so much though. Fine by me.

He totally changed how I act around him. I changed a little, just because of what he calls me. He calls me his girlfriend, and I call him Will Solace, my boyfriend. I remember how he even asked me to be my girlfriend in the first place…

"Hey Thalia." he greeted. I smiled back.

"Where are we going this fine summer day?" I joked.

"Hmm, how about the… ice cream shop?" he offered.

"Sounds good to me, but no way in hell am I paying." I snorted.

"So the usual?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." I scoffed and punched him on the arm.

When we arrived at the ice cream shop, we took a place in the back booth and started eating our ice cream.

"So Thalia…" he started. I sighed.

"What is it Solace?" I asked impatiently. I hated it when he did this. He knows that I hate it too, and that's why he does it so much.

"I was wondering…" he said trying to hold back a smile. I had to resist from banging my fist on the table. Instead I kicked him in the shin.

"Spit it out before I make you." I threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" he teased. He was the only person that would ever pass by from doing that.

"Solace." I warned.

"You know what? It's not important." he shook his head, but he was smiling. He was doing this on purpose. He was trying to make me angry, and it was working.

"TELL ME!" I whined just like a little kid.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you." he sighed. I waited.

And I waited.

HE DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING.

"Are you going to tell me?" I said and tapped my foot dramatically.

"Mkay." he nodded. I stomped my foot.

"Will Solace I swear if you don't tell me right now I will kick you in your ass so hard you'll fly over Oklahoma and hit the Atlantic Ocean." I warned.

"Ok, ok. I'll get to the point. Will you be my girlfriend?" he said happily. I was so surprised. I thought he didn't think of me that way, but he did. He did think of me that way, and now that I think about it, I guess I thought of him the same way. He liked me.

And I liked him.

I, Thalia Grace, like Will Solace.

It sounds so weird… but it feels so right.

"Yes, of course stupid you didn't even have to ask." I rolled my eyes, but I was on cloud nine.

"Haha whatever you say Thalia." he smirked. I smirked back at him.

I snapped out of my memory and looked around and my darkened room. I sighed with satisfaction and turned onto my side. At least i'll have something to think about when I got to sleep. Soon enough, I ended up slipping away into my dreams.

Piper PoV

In the morning, I was so tired. I was more tired than I have ever been before. I stumbled on my floor and tripped over my feet and fell to the floor. I groaned and crawled over to my closet. I searched through it and ripped out jeans and a t-shirt. I put it on hastily and then stood up. I also took a glance at the hoodie Jason gave me yesterday. It laid limp on my bed where I had last held it. I was obsessed over it. During the night, I held it in my hands and snuggled up against it. It smelled like him. I know, its weird, but who cares?

I touched the hoodie lightly. I left it laying there and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

Please, please, please don't let anyone be in the kitchen.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't face them. I couldn't do it. They'll yell at me, I know they will. They'll finally admit that i'm stupid and all of that. I already know all that, but I know i'll just keep sinking if they say it. I don't want to sink anymore, I want to fly, I want to soar.

I opened my bedroom door cautiously and made my way to the kitchen. Nobody was there. I breathed a sigh of relief and tiptoed over to my backpack. I took out a small piece of paper and pencil and starting writing frantically on it.

I don't need to be picked up today. -P

I left the note on the kitchen table and sneakily grabbed a nutrient bar. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to the front door. I WAS HOME FREE! I opened the door and stepped outside. I closed the door behind me and unwrapped the nutrient bar. I looked around. A lot of cars were passing by and made my hair fly across my face. My heart started racing.

No, Piper you are not passing out. Stay. Calm. I stood there for a couple seconds and breathed in and out. When my heartbeats returned to normal I started walking again. I pushed my tangled hair away from my face. I walked along the sidewalk and listened to the padding of my feet. If you looked at me from the outside in, I looked like a regular old girl.

If you looked from the inside out, then you'd see how irregular I am. How different I am.

If what ever happened to me on the inside happened on the outside, i'd have cracks all over.

But nobody can see that. All my pain is invisible to everybody. All my pain is hidden beneath, and it'll take a long time for me to find the courage to dig it up to the surface.

I'm stuck, and i'm sinking.

And there's nothing for me to grab onto.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and all that good stuff. Like I said, it makes my day. Give me some advice, because when I do I can improve.**  
**ALRIGHT NO SPOILERS FOR HOH! I HAVEN'T READ IT YET BECAUSE MY FAMILY WON'T BUY THE BOOK FOR ME. My friend already told me one spoiler, I DO NOT NEED MORE. THank you all!**

**-MM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm sick, and my PC is broken so I can't play any video games! My hardrive failed so I need a new one and that will take ages. When i'm sick, I'm really bored so I decided to upload this chapta for ya all because i'm so nice and I suffer so much. :P Thanks for all you're reviews and stuffyz like that. Please continue to do that cuz it makes me happy! Oh, and please say happy birthday to my dad, cuz its his birthday! Thankkkss :)**

* * *

Piper PoV

When I got to school, I avoided everybody I knew. When I saw Rachel opening the door, I ran out of the hallway and into the hall right in front of my media classroom. I didn't think she saw me. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked around. Nobody was in this hall.

Until when Leo turned the corner and ran right into me.

I fell to the floor with a thud and my backpack went flying but one strap stayed on my arm. I groaned and sat up. This was so cliché.

"Sorry Beauty Queen didn't see you there." he said apologetically. I sat up and fixed my backpack so that straps were on both of my arms. I stared at him.

"Do you ever look before you turn the corner?" I snorted. He shrugged carelessly.

We were met by awkward silence. I knew we were both thinking about the same thing. Neither of us said what we were thinking out loud. It was just weird, I mean, he knew I was angry at my mom and all my family, and he knew I didn't want to talk about it.

But, he was my step-brother. If he was my real brother, I would tell him everything and we would wrestle over everything, right? We would fight, and then the next day we would forget about it.

But he's not my real brother. He's the step-brother i've never heard of before. He's the one I was never meant to ever see since i'm so embarrassing. What kind of girl cuts her own hair so its choppy?

I do. Only I would do that. I've never seen or heard anyone else do that. I stand alone, and I stand alone because nobody wants to be seen with me. I wasn't made for this world.

"Piper I think we need to talk." he said flatly. Not even, Hey Piper, theres something I've been meaning to tell you, just plain old: I think we need to talk.

Straight to the point huh?

Damn.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I sighed as I crossed my arms defensively.

"C'mon, drop your backpack, I know a place we can talk." he said. I rolled my eyes but dropped my backpack anyway and followed him.

He led me to the end of the hall and then turned the corner. We were met by a long hallway and an exit door. He grabbed my wrist firmly and took my outside. There was a bunch of weeds grown to my knees and I can barely see the dirt under all the green. There was two stone walls on both sides of us with moss and ivy growing on it. I made a face.

"If this is a back exit then how is this private?" I asked as we faced the deserted fields in front of us. The grass was yellow and blowed in the wind. All of the yellow grass was waving in the motion.

"Nobody uses the back exit." he explained.

"I can see why." I muttered. "So what did you want to talk about?" I wondered even though I knew what he wanted to talk about. There was no avoiding it, but theres postponing it right?

"Oh just about rainbows and unicorns. What do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as the wind blowed my hair behind me.

"Why you've been so upset." he said. I stared at him.

"Why would you care?" I said coldly and looked down at my shoes.

"Because you are my little sister." he said and bumped my lightly with his shoulder. It warmed me a bit when he said this. He saw me as a sister. Not just some freaky little annoying step-sister that he hates.

"I mean, how can I not be upset? My mom never wanted you to meet me. It was like she was sooo embarrassed about me. It was like I was just a mistake and I was never meant to be born." I said sadly. I stared at the deserted field ahead.

"Piper, we all have something in our lives we always think about." he said seriously. This wasn't the Leo I knew. Even if I didn't know Leo very much, he seemed like an easygoing jokey kind of person. He didn't show those qualities now though.

"What about you? You said 'we all have something'." I wondered and looked at him. It was his turn to stare at the deserted field. He looked sad, and he looked broken. Under all the smiles thats what he was. I wonder if I looked sad and broken right then.

I wonder if I looked sad and broken my whole life.

"My mom, like my real mom, loved to work with mechanical stuff just like my dad. One day, my dad was out of town for a specific call to fix something really important, and it was just my mom and I in her workshop. I was really little when. While she was working, without realizing it, I knocked over a lit candle and it fell onto a stack of papers. Before I knew it everything was on fire. She told me to go, and I did. When I left I realized that she wasn't there with me and I ran back inside. I stayed inside for too long and I got burns all over my back and chest. If the firefighters didn't come seconds later I would have died." he said quietly. I just stood there swaying a little in the wind. He lost his mom too, but this was different. He knew he was there and could have saved her. I don't know what I would have done under all of that guilt.

He also could have died. He was so close to the hands of death, but he held on. He held on to his tiny lifeline.

"Leo, i'm so sorry." I said genuinely. "That must be really hard for you." I said and rested my hand gently on his shoulder. He nodded.

"I just feel like its all my fault, you know?" he said sadly.

"Leo, like you said you were really young. You can't blame yourself for that." I said.

"I know, but still I just keep thinking if I did things a bit differently I wouldn't have had to lose her." he said honestly. "Maybe we both could have made it out."

"You can't control what the world does. You can maybe delay things but you won't ever get rid of it. Things happen for a reason, it just may not seem there is one until it shows up. Life controls you. You just have to do things and keep a positive outlook. If something bad happens, it was meant to be that way. If something good happens, it was meant to be that way." I said comfortingly. Maybe I should take my advice once in awhile. For some reason, my voice seem empty to me. They might fill other people's minds with hope, but not mine. I don't have self confidence.

"Thanks Piper." he said and smiled. I smiled too.

"No problem. You keep my secrets, i'll keep your secrets." I said cheerily. He continued smiling.

"C'mon, lets go." he said and grabbed my wrist.

Reyna PoV (WAAHHHHHTTTT?)

I smiled to myself as I braided my black hair into a side braid. I put on a denim jacket and put on regular black pants. I laced up my sneakers and headed downstairs. I didn't bother eating breakfast, for some reason, I was way too excited.

I slid into my car, and instead of driving to the school i'm supposed to go to, I turned right and headed down to the school Leo went to.

Yeah, I know, he poured oatmeal on my head. I'm supposed to hate him for forever. As girly as this sounds, he ruined my clothes. I mean, seriously? Those were some pretty good clothes.

For some reason, I just can't hate him. How can I? He's always joking around and making everybody laugh.

Yeah, thats the reason. Not like I like him or anything. (Cue nervous laugh)

(*cricket noises*)

So I can risk being late to my homeroom. My teacher is so old I doubt she'll even notice i'm gone in the first place. Plus, I'm pretty sure Hazel will cover for me if she did notice. Hazel and was an understanding person.

I pulled up to the parking lot and parked my car. I hopped out and looked around. Leo wasn't anywhere to be seen. I sighed. He's not making it easy for me to find him thats for sure.

After walking down a series of halls, I finally stopped at one and looked around at the door. It had a sign that said: Media. Didn't he say he was in media first period? I peered inside the classroom but I couldn't see anybody inside. I looked at my feet. There was a backpack laying on the floor like somebody just dropped it carelessly. It wasn't Leo's backpack.

I opened the zipper and searched through it. I didn't find anything interesting so I closed it again. It wasn't wrong if I didn't steal anything!

I continued down the hall and then turned the corner. I was about to turn around until I saw two figures standing outside a door.

Leo and another girl.

The girl had brown choppy hair, but thats all I could see. She wasn't facing me. Her hand was rested on Leo's shoulder.

Bitch.

She was trying to steal him. She was trying to steal him from me.

I didn't even bust down the door, I just turned on my heel and scampered back to the backpack. It was probably her backpack. I rifled through it again and took out her binder. I grabbed a marker from her backpack and started scribbling on it furiously: BITCH, and something like LOSER! I threw it down on the floor and grabbed her math notebook. I ripped out half of her notes and stowed them away into my pocket. I crossed out all the pages I could and kicked them away. I finally grabbed her science composition book and ripped off the cover and back. I heard footsteps and dropped the marker and book. I scampered away and rushed out the door. I took her notes and shoved it in the nearest trashcan. I stomped out of the school. Maybe it was a little of an overreaction. Maybe it was a little overboard.

But on the other hand...

If she was trying to steal him, i'll show her war. I may not have realised it until now, but I like Leo. No way in hell is she going to steal him, he is mine. If she thinks this is a game, i'll show her its not. I'll show her all I got. If she's going to stoop that low, I'll stoop low and knock her off her feet. After all the pranks i've gone through, he's definitely mine. Yeah, I sound needy, but who the hell cares anymore? This is highschool. High School kids can always be questioned, but they are never answered.

Piper PoV

Leo led me back to the media classroom and I stopped dead in my tracks. My backpay laid on the floor like it was just ruffled through. My binder was on the floor along with my marker on the floor, my composition was on the floor also, and my math notebook was a few feet away. I gaped in shock.

"Oh my god." Leo said in shock. I ran over and looked through. My stuff was written on. Loser. Bitch. My eyes got watery and I collected all of my stuff together. I searched through it. Some things were ripped out of my notebook, and other things were crossed out. "Who would do something like this?" Leo said in horror. My head snapped up. I know exactly who would. I know someone who called me loser before.

"Drew." I said coldly. "She would do this. She's cruel, and probably doesn't even have a heart. She probably doesn't have a mind either, or else she wouldn't do it. I have to get revenge. I'm so tired of all of this." I said and stuffed everything in my backpack. I'm not just going to sit quietly while she keeps doing stuff like this. I'm taking her down for good.

"You want revenge huh?" he perked up instantly. I rolled my eyes and zipped up my backpack.

"Yes. I do." I said bitterly. "You got anything in mind?" I asked. He gave me an evil grin.

"Of course I do." he said. I smiled.

This was going to be a great day.

(Line BREAK OF AWESOME AWESOME SAUCE OF LINE BREAKS :D)

"You ready for this?" Leo whispered to me. I nodded and smiled.

"This is going to be the best prank ever." I said confidently.

"Ok, Jason's distracting Drew. Take this and put it in her backpack." he said and handed me a package of bleu cheese. It reeked, but I took it anyway. I crouched down and scurried to her backpack. I opened the biggest pocket and hid the package down at the bottom where it was hidden. I zipped it back up and gave Leo a thumbs up.

Wait, how did he even get the bleu cheese? I frowned but I didn't say anything.

I followed Leo outside and we snuck to her car. I love lunch period. You can just walk right out of the school and nobody would know. I took some shaving cream and spread it all over her seat. I put cream on the handles and on the steering wheel. Leo took his paintball gun (I don't even know where he got it) and started shooting at the leather and at the radio. We hurried away and went back inside. He stowed away his paintball gun and we both stepped into the cafeteria where Drew was rambling to Jason. He gave a look of relief when he saw us. I went over to Drew and smiled.

"Hey Drew." I said nicely. She gave me a weird look.

"What do you want Dumpster Queen?" she rolled her eyes. I smiled innocently. Her words didn't sting me today.

"I already got what I wanted." I said mysteriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said and turned towards me, leaving her back facing Jason.

"Nothing you would know. I got to go." I smirked and went over to the lunch table where Rachel was sitting. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" she asked.

"You'll see." I grinned.

She didn't question it.

Leo PoV

I smiled as Piper walked away from Drew. I can't believe I have her as a step-sister. I guess i'll just have to get used to it. She seemed pretty cool so far. No offense to Silena, but Silena didn't really like doing badass things like this.

I walked out of the cafeteria with Jason right behind me. I stepped outside and he did too. I found this a little strange. Shouldn't he be running after Piper or something?

"You don't have to follow me everywhere you know." I smirked.

"I just wanted to ask you something." he said seriously. I frowned. What could he want to talk about? I already apologized for dumping oatmeal on Reyna. "What's the deal between you and Piper?" he asked defensively. I almost laughed at loud.

"Is Jason jealous?" I faked-gasped and put my hand to my chest dramatically. He didn't laugh, or even crack a smile. Uh oh. He's actually serious. I hate people when they're serious.

"I'm serious. I thought you liked Reyna, what are you doing hanging around with Piper?" he questioned. Dammit.

"Jason, I do like Reyna. And I don't like Piper." I stated. I couldn't exactly tell him that Piper and me were step siblings. I promised I would keep my word, and I'm not going to break it. I like seriously just figured out we were siblings. Its good to keep some information to yourself for awhile, right?

"Then why are you sitting around with her, laughing with her, doing pranks with her?" he demanded. I bit my lip.

"Dude, seriously, I don't like Piper. You can have her, I don't care." I shrugged.

"How do I know you're not lying? You're a pretty good liar." he countered. He was not making this easy for me, was he? What am I supposed to do? Walk away angrily? Punch him? Laugh? I'm not really good with people.

And yeah, I am a good liar.

I think.

"Well I'm not lying about this." I said honestly. "It would be so weird if I was into her." I said before I could stop myself.

"Why would it be weird?" he asked suspiciously. Shit, shit, shit.

"Because you like her." I said and held my breath. Buy it, buy it, buy it. It looked like he was thinking, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok, but i'm watching you." he said. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. Yup, he liked her,

"Got it." I said seriously. He nodded and went back inside. I let out the breath I was holding. That was way too close.

I gotta learn to shut my mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and say happy birthday to my dad. :D**

**-MM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. I'm back. I am back with another chapter! :D So thanks for all of your reviews and favorites. You guys are amazing like I said before. You keep me happy, and happy = more chapters, and more chapters = good, and good = me happy, and- you get the point. Thanks for reading, please read this chaptaaaaa :D**

* * *

Piper PoV

It's FRIDAY, FRIDAY! Gotta get down on FRIIIIDDAYAYYYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYYAYAY.

It's Friday, if you couldn't tell, and I'm really happy. I made it through my first week of my new school. ALIVE. And now, I have to go ask my dad if I can go camping with all of my friends.

I still hadn't talked to him about my weird burst out the other day. I've just been able to avoid him, and Artemis and Apollo. I can be very sneaky if I want too. Plus, I've always been sneaking cookies ever since i've been five, so i've had practice. I'm not proud of my stealing actions, but it was totally worth it. ;)

Well, I guess I could ask Apollo. He wouldn't really care in the first place. He's not really a responsible person. He's more like an adult with a teenager mind. I don't know if thats good or not. I mean, being a teenager is really fun. Well, if you're a normal teenager, then yeah it would be fun.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Leo teased and poked my cheek gently. I swatted his hand away, but I smiled. We've been on really good terms since we played that prank on Drew. I don't know why, but we're just closer. Jason seems really distant though, and he's always scowling at us. Weird right? I figured he would be glad that his friend, Leo, would be making more friends.

I just don't understand guys sometimes.

"I can manage talking to my dad, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes. No, no I can't.

"Whateva little sis. Tell me your answer. See yah!" he said and waved as we parted ways. I was so used to him calling me little sister by now. I should get used to it, he's going to be calling that for as long as i'm alive. Anyway, back to the camping situation.

Maybe I can just call my dad so I didn't have to actually, y'know, face him. Even if thats really cowardly, I would do it. Who said I wasn't a coward? Yeah, nobody.

I stepped out of the school and I was about to make my way to the sidewalk to walk home when I saw Apollo's car, and Apollo sitting in it and waiting for me. I sighed and went over to the car instead. I opened the passenger seat door. I dumped my backpack in and slid in next to it. I closed the car door and put on my seatbelt.

"Can I go camping with my friends for the weekend?" I asked straight to the point. He pulled out of the school driveway.

"Sure go ahead." he sighed as we continued driving. He didn't mention my burst out. Good.

I pulled out my phone smiling to myself. That was a piece of cake. Like I said, he wouldn't care.

LEO! I can gooooo yayayayayayyaya :)

You better! Go pack, maybe this trip will bring you and a certain someone closer ;)

Shut up repair boy, or I won't go on the trip.

Your loss, not mine :P

Mkay i'll stay home and eat cookies the whole day

Sorry, you're not allowed to get fat. Now you have to go on the trip.

Thats what I thought :P! Now go text everybody that i'm coming. I'm sure they'll be thrilled.

Especially Jason.

SHUT UP!

Srry, srry, i'll text them. Go pack, then come over to my house.

Wait, we're leaving today?

Yeah we're staying there for 2 nights.

… Nobody ever tells me the details.

I wonder why that is…

You're supposed to be telling everybody I'm coming, stupid.

Oh yeah srry ADHD acting up :P

Since when did you have ADHD?

Since forever Beauty Queen. You know where I live rioght? :P

Yeah, I know where you live because you never told me.

Good.

SARCASM! TELL ME WHERE YOU LIVE

Whoaaa stalkkerrr alert. Stalk much?

Do you want me to come or not?

No, little sisters are so annoying. I'd rather you stay at home.

I'm not your little sister.

Technically, I think i'm older than you, so yes you are my little sister. I live on 3450 Humming Bird Drive. Cya there, and don't take too long to pack Beauty Queen. You don't need your whole wardrobe.

I wasn't even going to...Whateva its not worth it… cya

When we pulled up to my house, I jumped out of the car immediately.

"Tell Dad i'm leaving to go camping." I told Apollo before he could protest and pulled my backpack out. I ran inside and stomped to my room avoiding talking to Artemis and my dad who were both sitting on the couch. I went inside my room and closed the door behind me. I emptied my backpack onto my bed. I went over to my closet and pulled out random clothes. I stuffed it into my backpack and grabbed my sleeping bag. I frowned and pulled out my phone again.

Are you bringing tents?

Yup. I also got a truck so some ppl can sit in the trunk.

Who's driving?

Percy. Annie's sitting shotgun, Rachel and Nico are sitting in the back along with Thalia. Everyone else is sitting in the trunk.

So basically you, me, and Jason?

Reyna's coming too.

Aw, did you invite her? :)

Shut up Beauty Queen. Get packing, Percy and Jason are already here.

Not Nico? Lawl.

:P ikr?

Then I realized why Nico wasn't there. He was probably waiting for Rachel. How cute! I smiled to myself and took one of my pillows. I folded my sleeping bag and stuffed it in my backpack. I grabbed a photo of my mom from my nightstand and stuffed it in my pocket. I'm not going anywhere without her. I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I sighed and picked up my phone again.

R u bringing water and all that junk? And vegetarian stuff?

Calm down and pack woman! I got it all covered.

Leo PoV

I noticed Jason looking at me warily while I leaned against the truck texting carelessly. I continued texting with my fingers flying across the keyboard with amazing speed. Surprisingly, I didn't make too many mistakes.

"Who are you texting Leo?" Percy asked as he dumped his duffel bag into the trunk.

"Piper." I said before I could stop myself. I noticed Jason tense at these words. I could tell he still didn't trust me. I guess I shouldn't be trusted, especially with candles. Heh heh, heh heh.. heh...

Bad joke.

Cue the crickets.

"Hey!" Annabeth greeted as she came into view. She had a backpack and she dumped it into the trunk where everybody elses stuff was.

"Hey wise girl." Percy greeted. She rolled her eyes but she was smiling. Yup, they definitely like each other. Even I know that, and I'm horrible at detecting these things. It was so obvious.

"What's taking everybody so long?" she questioned as she turned her head to the side.

"Nico's taking forever." Jason smirked. Seriously, what was taking Nico so long? I thought guys were supposed to be the ones that packed quickly.

"So is Reyna." I muttered under my breath. Nobody else heard me except Jason, he flashed me a teasing look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey everybody, lets get this partaayyyyyy started!" Thalia grinned and dumped her bag into the trunk.

"It's not a party without me." Rachel smirked and dumped her bag in also. Nico came into view a couple seconds later and dumped his bag in the back too.

"Jesus Nico, what took you so long?" Jason snickered. Nico glanced quickly at Rachel for a split second. I must have imagined it though.

"My sister was being protective again." he explained. Percy rolled his eyes. It was a good explanation, his sister was really protective. Even if he has a bunch of friends going with him. Or maybe thats why she's worried in the first place…

I glanced back at my phone again.

Leoooooooo do I need anything else besides pillow, clothes, and sleeping bag?

Noooooo. Stop worrying and just drive over.

I don't drive anymore idiot!

I was about to text back when someone stole my phone. I looked around and saw it was Reyna. Her shiny black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a denim jacket over a white t-shirt and black pants. Her eyes were filled with warmth.

Beautiful.

"Who you textin Leo? Your girlfriend?" she teased and held my phone high above her head. I reached out to grab it but then she moved it farther away from me.

"I don't have a girlfriend, now give me my phone Reyna." I sighed. Suddenly, I heard a beep like I got a new text. She looked at it over my head so I couldn't grab it.

"You of all people should know that. I'm walking over now." she read out loud. I bit my lip. Stop texting me Piper, stop texting me. Reyna shrugged and handed me the phone. "Nothing interesting." she said honestly. I stowed my phone away in my pocket. I heard the sound of footsteps and then Piper came into view. She put her backpack in the trunk. I noticed Reyna's mouth open and shock, and her eyes filled with rage. I knew that look too well. Usually when I pulled a prank on her.

What got her angry?

"Is everyone here?" Piper asked as she glanced at everyone. Her eyes finally fell on Reyna and she broke into a smile. "Hey, you must be Reyna!" she said happily and then glanced at me quickly.

Reyna didn't say anything back.

Piper frowned but didn't question it. Her chocolate choppy hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing regular blue jeans and a gray hoodie.

Wait, isn't that Jason's?

Jason recognized it too, and he broke into a smile. I raised an eyebrow at the both of them but I didn't say anything.

"So are we leaving or what?" Percy asked as he made his way to the drivers seat. I grinned and tossed him the keys. I hope he didn't wreck my truck like last time… Only Percy would be able to crash a car into stone bricks and somehow scrape half the side of the paint off. Only Percy.

"This is going to be so much fun." Nico grinned like he was reading my thoughts and expected something worse to happen. Probably will.

Piper PoV

In the trunk, I was really nervous. Being this close to cars got my heart racing. Not a good thing. This wasn't the same as just sitting in a car. I was fully exposed to the outside.

I sat near the corner so I had something to grab onto just in case. Better safe than sorry. Reyna sat across from me and glared at me. What was this girls problem? I did nothing to her. Leo slid in next to me and Jason sat next to Reyna. Jason and Reyna both glared at us. I frowned. What got them so upset?

The truck lurched into start and I nearly jumped out of my seat. I bit my lip nervously and stared at my shoes. Maybe if I didn't look out at the road, I wouldn't be so nervous.

Nope.

"So Reyna, what classes are you taking?" I asked trying to be nice. Reyna kept glaring.

"All of them." she said coldly and rolled her eyes. It was like she just saw me as some annoying, pesky, tag-a-long.

"Cool. I'm taking media." I said happily. She glared at me harder. Her eyes were piercing, and they were filled with hot rage.

"So you have first period with Leo, huh?" she said bitterly. I nodded. She rolled her eyes and looked away. I sighed. This girl was not making this easy, was she? I never did anything to her, whats her problem? Is she trying to make me hate her? It's heading that direction!

"Jason what elective are you taking?" I asked.

"I'm taking computers. Its like the easiest class." he grinned.

"What about your language?" I said and cocked my head to the side.

"French." he said. I frowned. Not spanish? I figured he would take Spanish.

"Same." Reyna nodded. I shrugged carelessly.

"Hey, Leo can you hand me my bag?" I asked. Leo nodded and handed it to me. Reyna went back to glaring at me. I ruffled through it and finally pulled out my IPod. I searched through the songs as Leo and Jason started talking about sports. I put one earbud in my ear so I can still hear what they were saying. I started playing my playlist and looked inside the truck. They were all laughing and joking around. What I'd give to be in there right now.

We came to a screeching halt and I got a panicked look on my face. I noticed Reyna looking at me, but I switched it to a smile.

She didn't smile back.

Jason PoV

Halfway through the ride, a crazy driver sped past us and nearly ran into us. I glanced over at Piper. She was pale and she looked worried. I think she was also shivering. Leo noticed this and nudged her slightly. She looked at him and she calmed down a little.

Seriously, what was with him?

I practically told him I liked her, and then he continued to hang around with her. He was probably lying about not liking her. I've seen him lie many times. I thought he would get the hint. Seriously, I know Leo was oblivious to a lot of things, but I didn't think he was that stupid. Sorry, "oblivious". I'm not trying to be mean, but i'm just really frustrated.

"What's up?" Reyna asked coldly. I know she didn't like Piper, since she was hanging around Leo. I can tell by the way she stared at her. I stared that way at Leo also.

"Nothing." Piper said finally and stared at the terrain behind me. Her eyes glanced at me from time to time.

"No really, tell us." Reyna smiled, but it was a cold smile. I could tell she was trying really hard to be nice.

Oh wait, no, she wasn't.

"It's nothing." Piper shrugged but she looked worried anyway. It was like she was trying to hide something.

"Fine. So, Leo, do any pranks lately?" Reyna asked. Leo lit up with happiness.

"Yup. I did one a couple days ago against Drew. She wrote some pretty mean stuff about Piper all over her stuff. We decided to get back at her." Leo explained. Reyna turned pale, but she covered it up with a smile.

"What did you do?" she wondered. Of course now that she was talking to Leo, she seemed interested.

"We put bleu cheese in her backpack, put shaving cream in her car, and Leo shot the car with his paintball gun." Piper grinned. Reyna's eyes snapped towards her. I could tell she wanted to say something like: I didn't ask you, did I?

This was going to be a long drive.

A

Long

Drive.

Piper PoV

When we got to the lake, it was already dark so we decided we were going to set up our tents.

"Ok. I made the list who's sharing tents since we only have so many." Annabeth called when we were all surrounding her. We all groaned. Of course Annabeth did that. According to Rachel, she's an "organized" person. Well, she didn't say it like that… she put it a little more "roughly". (A crazed bitch, to be exact, but she said it in a joking way)."Thalia, you're with Percy, Reyna, you're with me, Rachel, you're with Nico, Piper, you're with Leo and Jason." she announced. There was some several groans.

"Come on!" Percy whined.

"Really Annabeth?" Thalia snorted.

"Go put up your tents!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. We all grabbed our packs. I went over to Jason and Leo.

"We're all going to spread out. In the morning we're going to try and find each other." Leo grinned as he grabbed our tent. "Whoever's team that wins gets to push anyone they want in the lake." he said happily."Forward march!" he yelled and ran off. I sighed and ran after him with Jason at my heels.

We ran through thick trees (AN: I don't know if theres trees near the lake in Oklahoma, but I made them so its harder for them to find each other in the morning).

When we finally reached our stopping point, we set up our tent. I yawned and crawled inside.

"I call this corner!" I whispered and pulled myself over to one.

"Theres a rat there." Leo pointed out. I screamed at the top of my lungs and scrambled away, tripping over my feet. I retreated all the way to the other side of the tent.

Then I realized there wasn't a rat.

"You ass!" I said but I wasn't really that mad. I started hitting him on the arm and he cowered away.

"Ok, sorry!" he said apologetically. I went back over to my corner (bottom left corner) and set up my sleeping bag. Jason went over to the corner across from me (top left corner), and Leo went to the other corner next to mine (lower right corner).

An hour into the night I figured out I couldn't sleep. I was sleeping on a rock. I finally sat up and blindly started looking for my bag for my flashlight. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see. I stood up, and I was about to go to the other side of the tent when I tripped on a pair of legs and fell down.

"Ow!" I said. Jason snorted. "Hey! That was you?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Leo.

"Nope." he said but I could tell he was lying. I pulled myself over to him and hit him on the arm.

"Don't lie to me." I smirked. I could barely see his face.

"I'm not lying i'm extending the truth." he said.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

"Are you not trusting me?" he said sarcastically.

"Well maybe i'm not." I said dramatically. He suddenly jumped up from his sleeping bag and tackled me. I muffled my screams and we rolled around on the tent floor. He started jabbing at my sides lightly and I went into a giggling fit. I couldn't stop laughing. I was really ticklish.

"Stop Jason! Staaappp- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed. My sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"Can you two stop getting it on? I'm trying to sleep." Leo mumbled into his pillow.

"We're not- bffffhahahahahahahahahahhaha!" I said and started thrashing around. "Stop, I can't breath!" I managed to squeak out. He finally stopped poking me and went back to his corner. I layed on the floor gasping for breath.

"I can't believe I had to share a tent with you." Leo mumbled.

"Aw, shouldn't you be happy? Thats such a mean thing to say." I pouted and continued searching for my pack. I found it, and dived for it. I searched through it and pulled out a flashlight. I turned it on and shined it around the room.

JASON AND LEO WERE MAKING OUT!

JUST KIDDING! :)

Jason was laying in his corner while Leo laid in his. His sleeping bag was twisted over so his legs were a tangled mess.

"OW! IT HURTS!" Leo yelped and shielded his eyes.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. I shined it on Jason and he flinched back and shielded his eyes also.

"OW!" he complained.

"Come on! I thought Thalia taught you better." I demanded.

"Do you have any siblings that teach you anything useful?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, Le-Silena." I said worriedly. HOLY SHIT! I almost slipped it out. Too close Piper, keep your mouth shut. KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT!

"LeSilena? Thats a weird name." he said with a confused expression on his face. He was so cute when he looked confused, it wasn't fair! I sighed and glanced at Leo. He nodded.

"No. I didn't mean to say LeSilena. I wasn't going to tell you this yet but, Leo's my step-brother." I explained.

Silence.

Complete silence.

"Wait what?" Jason asked.

"I'm her step brother." Leo rolled his eyes.

"I thought your stepmom was Aphr- You're Piper Mclean?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"SHH! Don't tell anyone." I shook my head violently and shushed him.

"Isn't your dad a famous actor?" he wondered and stared at me in awe.

"Yes, yes, now please don't tell anyone." I begged. "And please shut up! I don't want anybody to hear this." I didn't intend to be mean, I just really didn't want anybody to know. This is not what I need right now.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"I just don't like having the spotlight on me. Everybody would tell their friends, and then soon it would get to the news people, and then they'll send people after me." I shuddered and shook my head. "Its just not fun."

"Thats why you said your mom died in a car crash." he said quietly. "Ugh, I can't believe I didn't figure it out! You look so much like her." he groaned. I literally backed away from him. I didn't look anything like her. I looked nothing like her. Was he insulting my mom? Because if my mom looked like me, she would be downright ugly.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't look like me!" I said frantically and stood up. I backed farther away and slid a little on the tent floor. Leo and Jason both shot me confused looks.

"Piper? Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"She looks nothing like me." I repeated and ducked out of the tent. A ran away from the tent down out of the forest down to the bank near the lake. I sent dust flying up behind me and crouched down near the water. They were making fun of my mom, they were making fun of my mom. I cupped my hands and filled them with water. I splashed the water onto my face to bring me to my senses. Count to ten Piper, count to ten.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Phew. Deep breathes. Calm down Piper, it probably just slipped out.

Or maybe they were insulting my mom. No, not maybe, they were. Leo wasn't really my brother, he wasn't afraid to insult my mom. And Jason, no. He doesn't like me at all. I thought he did, but I was wrong. Why would he like me?

I'm so stupid. Everybody else was right, I should have just hid away when I had the chance. I sighed. Maybe it wasn't too late just to hide away in my room with boxes of cookies to last for years.

I took off my shoes and socks and dangled my feet in the water. I winced slightly from the cold, but I sighed and dipped my feet in deeper so they were up to my ankle. I wiped my face with my hand and stared out across the lake. The reflection of the moon danced on the water and made it shine brightly. The stars were up, dotting the sky, and the trees behind me swayed to the wind. The branches loomed over me, and the shadow's looked like monsters.

Was I freaking out? I did sometimes overreact. All the time I wish I could have taken back what I said.

"Piper." I heard someone say softly from behind me. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Also, I could see his reflection in the water. His blond hair was swept to the side, and his blue electrifying eyes were focused on me. He had his hands deep in his pockets. I stirred a little, and my ankles caused ripples in the water. I grabbed a stone and skipped it across the water. My dad taught me how. I miss his lessons and lectures. I missed when we would go surfing for just a casual trip. I miss having a real dad. I miss my old life.

"What?" I said quietly and skipped more stones on the water. I saw him in the water take a step towards me, and then he sat next to me. I didn't look at him, I looked at his face in the water. He was looking at me.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. He wasn't demanding to know, he was asking. I turned away my gaze from the water and looked at him, face to face.

"Why do you care?" I said gently and stared deep in his eyes. They kept moving across my face, like he was studying me. Like he was trying to see what was wrong just by looking at me. I wonder if he already found anything, or if he already suspected things. He took a deep breath like he was going to say something really intense.

"I-

* * *

**Muahaha I so nice rioooght? :) Anyway, please review I need feedback. Remember, happy = more chapters! :D THanks for reading, you guys are amazing.**

**-MM**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people! I'm back. Thank you all for all the 13 REVIEWS! It made me so happy. One day I was checking my email... and BAM eight reviews. And then more and more started coming. So thanks for that. So now, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Piper PoV**

"I-" he started. My breath hitched, but I continued staring into his eyes. My hands were gripping the dirt so tight that my knuckles turned white. My arms shook a little, but not from the cold in the air. It was from the intensity, and the anticipation of what he would say next. The moon glinted more brightly, and made Jason's hair look like gold. The water stood still, and looked pure liquid crystals. The wind blew my hair off to the side, but I didn't turn away from his eyes. I couldn't turn away. Our eyes were locked, and our eyes couldn't part. They were stuck, but I didn't want to turn away anyway. The trees swayed like it could feel my eagerness in the air. The small grass tufts brushed against my legs softly. "I like you Piper." he finished and took my hand in his. He laced his fingers through mine. His hands were warm, and protective. It fit perfectly around my hand. I wonder if soul mates have hands that fit together. My face broke out into a smile. He liked me. He liked me. That's why he cared, because he liked me. Oh my god, I thought these things only happen in movies. Looks like I finally got some luck on my side. I thought the stream of bad luck would just continue on, and on, but now, it's stopped.

"I like you too Jason." I said quietly. His face turned into a smile too. It was a real genuine smile, and it showed what he really was inside. I loved his smile.

"For a second I thought you were going to say something else." He said honestly. I let out a small laugh. I would never say anything else. I liked him, and he liked me. I was on cloud nine. I was elated. I would never even dream something like this happening. I didn't even know it was possible for me. But why did he like me in the first place?

"So what does this mean? Are we like… together?" I said curiously, not trying to sound like I was being needy.

"Course. I'm lucky to have you." he whispered and nudged me slightly. I laughed.

"Thats sooooooo cheesy!" I smiled and slightly leaned in on his shoulder. He laughed too. He stood up, and I followed suit. My ankles and feet were soaked, and the water droplets slid down to my toes, but right now I didn't care.

"C'mon, Leo is probably freaking out." he said with a smile still etched on his face. His hand was still embraced tightly in mine. I felt it not just in my hand, but in my heart. My heart felt like it was expanding, and the cracks were starting to heal. It was like I can feel it slowly starting to work.

"Yeah. So, are we going to tell everybody?" I asked as we started walking back to our tent. Our shoulders bumped from time to time. I still couldn't believe it. Jason Grace was my boyfriend. My boyfriend.

"If you want." he said and slightly nudged me. "I thought girls were supposed to take control in a relationship." he said and laughed a little. I rolled my eyes but I was smiling.

"I don't know if we should tell everybody. It just doesn't seem like the time, right?" I said, asking for his opinion.

"Being the first relationship in a group always isn't fun." he agreed. I bit down on my tongue. Well, we weren't the first relationship. Rachel and Nico are together. I didn't say anything though, I just nodded.

We found the tent and went inside. Leo was passed out in his sleeping bag. His curls were messed up, and were hanging over his face. His eyes were shut tight, and his breathing was slow as if he were sleeping. I suppressed a laugh, and sent Jason a glance. His lips were quirked in a smile.

I went back over to my corner and snuggled deep in my sleeping bag. He went in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. I closed mine too, but I could still see his smile as I echoed off to my peaceful dreams.

I didn't know it, but in the dark, there was still a smile etched on my face.

**Annabeth PoV** (The first night camping)

"Alright. Lets go this way, I didn't see anyone go this way." I said as I picked up my pack. Reyna picked up hers too. She brushed some of the loose hair out of her eyes.

"Wouldn't we want to go towards people, so that it would be easier to find them?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter. Rather safe than sorry. We can just get a head start in the morning." I said as we took off in the forest. The leaves rustled as we trampled them, and a few branches swiped at us every now and then. I love nature.

"So, how have you and Percy been on good terms?" she asked curiously as she followed me deeper into the forest. I thought about it. Me and Percy have been great lately. We don't fight, we've just been really closer than usual. And yes, i've grown some feelings for him. I'm not sure if he has, but if he did, then he must be a real chicken if he hasn't spoken up about it. He can be a real seaweed brain sometimes.

Oh wait, I mean always.

No offense to him.

"Good. What about you and Leo? You guys on good terms?" I said trying to sound casual. It was obvious they both liked each other. I've been able to study people for years. It's a great gift to have, especially when you're trying to figure out if somebody's lying or not.

"Well, I guess we've been ok. The oatmeal incident is still unforgettable." she said humorously. I smiled. Leo uses humor as his defense. It's the only thing he's good at, but it can be useful, like when you want to cheer somebody up. Sometimes, he just uses it in bad cases. Like the oatmeal incident. But, it was pretty funny for the rest of us.

"Yeah. I mean, oatmeal? Why oatmeal?" she laughed. I laughed too.

"And what about that time he set your toaster on fire." I reminded her. She groaned.

"Yeah, I had to buy a new one." she said and made a weird face.

"I would've made him buy me a new one." I laughed.

"I tried to get him to do it, but he complained about how I have shit loads of money." she rolled her eyes. I shrugged.

"Boys." I shook my head. She smiled in agreement.

"So, whats the deal with Piper?" Reyna said, but I could tell something was bothering her by the edge of her voice.

"What do you mean? Like how she came here?" I asked. She didn't say anything for awhile. I figured she was thinking.

"What is she like?" she said eventually.

"She's nice. I don't really know her that well." I sighed. Piper was mysterious. I caught her crying before, but she didn't even explain. I still hadn't gotten a chance to question her even though it was kind of personal. If its something serious, I want to help.

"Oh. Is she and Leo good friends?" she wondered. I noticed jealousy in her voice when she said it though. I hid a smile. I'm like that whenever Percy just talks to Rachel even though I already know there's nothing in between them.

"Yeah. They are." I said. "In a friendly way." I added. Piper and Leo just didn't seam like they would like each other. Everything they did was more of a best friend type of thing. I could already tell Piper liked Jason and Leo liked Reyna. She sighed, and I could tell she was glad I said that.

"Well, heres good, whaddya think?" she asked as she stopped. I looked at the open space around us with the trees encasing us from sight. I nodded.

We set up the tent easily. We both were smart people, and we could be a great team. We could also be a horrible team, because I guess we both were really bossy and always wanted to be leaders. Lets hope that doesn't happen.

We both picked sides on the tent. The dark was already engulfing us, and I could hardly see in front of me anymore. I soon heard the soft sounds of breathing, like Reyna fell asleep. I couldn't though, I laid rigid on my back and stared at the ceiling of the tent. At first, I thought the shadows were moving on the ceiling. Then, I realized it had legs. Eight legs.

A spider. A spider above my face.

Above my face.

My face.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and scrambled away from the spider. My face turned pale and I hugged my knees. I hate spiders, I hate them. They're creepy, they're scary, and I have bad memories with spiders.

Ugh. *shudders*. I could hear Reyna stir from the other side of the tent, and then heard the sound of a zipper like she was coming out of her sleeping bag.

"Annabeth? Whats up? DId someone find us?" she whispered to me. I could hear her voice drift in the air. I searched around frantically for my pack, knowing there was a flashlight in it.

"Spider, there's a spider." I said in a terrified, squeaky voice that I was surprised even came out of my mouth. I pulled out the flashlight and shined the light on the ceiling. Sure enough, a dark creepy spider hung there, and didn't make a move. My eyes were wide with panic. I was standing frozen on the spot like I was petrified. I made no move. I couldn't. I was stuck.

"You afraid of spiders?" she asked as she scuffled towards me. I moistened my lips so I could talk.

"Yes." I whispered quietly. She didn't even make fun of me, she just moved towards the spider and cupped her hands around it. The spider fell into her hands and she took it outside. She returned a few seconds later and she zipped the tent back up. "Thank you." I said with relief. I still shivered a bit while the spider still lingered in my mind. She didn't say a word, she just went back to her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. I followed suit. I kept thinking about how I got arachnophobia in the first place. I was only seven...

I was laying in bed, and I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about that disappointed look my stepmom got when my twin step brothers broke one of her fancy china plates. She never even thought about grounding her sons, but she grounded me. I don't blame my step brothers, they were pretty young and didn't understand much. I blame my step mom, who's been mean to me ever since we've met. I don't know what I did, but she doesn't like me. When I came home with a 100 percent on my test and showed her, she asked me why I didn't get the extra credit question even though there wasn't even and extra credit question on the test. She didn't want to hear it though. When I tried to explain it to her, she says DON'T TALK BACK. Great stepmom huh? It's like I'm Cinderella with the evil stepmom. Except I'm not a princess.

I noticed something dark on the ceiling, and recognized it as a spider. It wasn't super big, but it wasn't small. I looked away at the wall and tried to go back to sleep. I looked at the spider and it looked like it moved closer like it was suspended in air. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

After a little while, I realized something was tickling my face. I thought it was my dad for a second, and I opened my eyes. I realized something was crawling on my face, and I screamed. It was the spider. The spider bit me in surprise and scuttled away. I pressed my hand to my face. It hurt. I screamed and cried out in pain. The door opened and instead of my dad, my mom came in. She had a deep cold look on her face.

"Be quiet, normal people don't scream. You've wakened your brothers." she snapped. I gulped and my tears kept falling.

"A spider bit me." I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. I was hoping that she'd give me some sympathy, but no, of course not.

"Stop being desperate for attention. A spider didn't bite you, now go to sleep." she ordered and shut the door. I glared after her and pressed my hand to the place the spider bit me. It was hot there, like someone burned me. I glanced around my room for the spider, but I couldn't find it.

I slept under the covers that night.

I shivered from the memory and pressed my hand to my face like I could still feel the bite. I took my fingers away and quietly looked through my pack so I wouldn't wake Reyna. I didn't want to wake her again after I already screamed and woke her up earlier.

I took out the picture of my real mom holding my when I was a baby. I looked so much like her, even though I barely had any hair, you could see our matching grey eyes. I hate how she left my family. I don't even know why. Whenever I ask my dad, he makes up some lame excuse why he can't tell me. All I know is that once she had me, she spent maybe two weeks with me and then left. I know my dad wished he took me with her, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. All I could do is stare back with hopelessness. He was supposed to be the father that guided me, and my mom was supposed to be there for me. She was supposed to get mad at me from time to time, she was supposed to teach me everything. She was supposed to tell me to stay away from strangers, and how it's not polite to stare. She wasn't here though, so I had to teach myself that. So, ever since I was born, I would look out my window after I woke up and tried to see if she had come back.

She never did.

**Rachel PoV** (The first night camping)

"Nico! Put me down!" I screeched while my pack laid forgotten on the dirt behind me. I was being carried, and I couldn't get down. He had a smile on his face as he kept walking. "Where the hell are you tak- NO!" I screamed when I noticed the glimmering water in front of us. I didn't care if I wasn't quiet, I wanted to be put down. I did not want to get dumped in the water. I started hitting him on the chest, hoping he would drop me. He didn't even wince.

He kept walking towards the lake. "Nico, I swear to god, if you dump me in this lake you will be a dead man when I get out." I threatened. He stopped at the bank, and for a second, I thought maybe he changed his mind.

"Nah." he decided and released his grip on me.

"FUC-" I yelled but I was drowned out when I submerged in the water. The water was freezing cold.I swam back to the surface to see Nico running off into the woods. I narrowed my eyes and pulled myself out of the water. I was soaked, but I ignored the feeling from my heavy clothes weighing me down. I shivered a little when the wind blew across my wet face. I pushed my wet hair out of my face and let the water drip down my back. Every tiny water droplet made me shiver.

I took off towards the forest, leaving water trails behind me. The moon was high in the sky, so I could see in front of me. I kept running, until somebody tackled me to the ground. They pinned me down so I couldn't do anything. I realized it was Nico.

"Nico!" I said angrily as I tried to break free. He had a smile on his face. That rat bastard.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Get off me! I wanna kill you!" I said and struggled in his grip. He didn't give let his guard down. He kept smiling. "Nico! Let me go!" I said and continued to struggle. He let a small laugh escape from his lips and then finally got off of me. I instantly started giving him kicks in the shin, small punches on his chest, and on his arms. He put up his arms in defense but I kept going. I was still soaked, and I wasn't going to be dry anytime soon. Plus I didn't even know where my pack was so I couldn't change. "You bastard! You ass! You-"He finally put his arms around me and embraced me in a kiss.

Best way to shut a girl up.

I forgot about all of my anger and I kissed him back. Every other feeling went away. I no longer felt cold. I felt warmth spreading inside of me. I ignored how soaked I was. He finally pulled away and he had a smile on his face. He planned it. He did it on purpose.

God, I just can't get mad at him. The smiled on his face was too sweet to ignore.

I broke into a smile also. The smile stretched across my face and I couldn't stop it.

"C'mon, I think we left our packs over here." I said and motioned off towards the left. He followed behind me, tearing up leaves and tufts of grass as he went. A couple of branches swipe at my face now and then, but the pain only lasted for a couple of seconds. I'm so glad i'm on this trip. It's better than being at my house, thats for sure. Being ignored isn't always fun. Oh wait, it's never fun. Sometimes I wish my dad can just pay attention to be for once. The only attention i've gotten is when he told me to go to an academy for girls. Of course, I refused. Why would I want to go to a school I don't like, and why would I do what my dad says in the first place? He just wants me to learn how to be a woman. Can you imagine be going to an academy for girls? No. I'm a painter, I love a mixture. I want the ups and downs so I can express it with art. The best paintings are always the ones that express the most. I want to be a painter like that. I want somebody to look at my paintings one day, and say something like: Now that's a good painting. So far, i'm not even close. I feel like I haven't experienced enough to be able to paint a masterpiece. I need motivation and inspiration. How can I find motivation and inspiration? Yeah I know, I have a freaking boyfriend and that's good motivation, but I want my motivation to be out of the ordinary. I want people to remember my name for good reasons, not from my famous dad who owns land. I want to build my reputation. Sometimes, I don't feel any motivation at all. When I tell my parents I've painted something new, I see that same old look of disappointment. They wanted me to do something "bigger" and more "grand" than just an artist. Some people remember things with words, I remember things with images. I remember every fine detail to the point. I notice the mixture of colors, and the way its put together. It kills me when I show people a picture of a boat, and they say I see a boat. I want people to notice the brush strokes, the different shades of colors. I want people to admire art, and to see how beautiful art can be. You know the saying "Actions speak louder than words"? Yeah, I think that pictures speak louder. I think that a picture can show more. Just how dark or light the colors are can tell you everything about the picture.

Some of my problems is I'm not showing my paintings off to anyone. I know a lot of people can't take criticism, but criticism helps me be a better artist. I haven't even showed Nico my paintings, and he's been over to my house a bajillion times.

It doesn't help either that my parents don't really approve of Nico. I can see it in their eyes when they look at him. It's like they're counting on him to make a huge mistake and can't wait for him to do it, so then they can tell me that I can't see him anymore. My mom already tried to get me to talk out of it. Of course, my response was slamming the door in her face. I was pretty happy to see a bruise on her nose the next day.

"Rachel?" he asked, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You're soaked."

"SHUT U-"

**Percy PoV** (The first night camping)

"Ok, so lets try not to kill each other for the first ten minutes." I proposed as I followed Thalia into the trees. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"I don't think that possible, considering you're here." she snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Lets just set up our tent as soon as possible." I said. She sighed.

"Yup. Where do you think is a good place?" she asked.

"Near the water." I said without hesitation. She snorted again.

"Of course." she muttered under her breath. I heard her, and shoved her. So what if I love to swim, and love being near the water?

She shoved me.

I shoved her back.

She shoved me again.

"Ok, ok, I said try not to kill each other, not try to kill each other." I rolled my eyes.

"What, backing down Jackson? Why am I not surprised?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Thalia, tell me." I ordered.

"Its nothing!" she said furiously and stomped off ahead of me. I caught up with her.

"What is it?" I asked. She sighed and faced me.

"Annabeth mentioned you were kind of a coward." she explained and then stomped back to go further into the forest. I followed her.

"What are you talking about? Annabeth called me a coward?" I said confused. Why would Annabeth do that?

"Yes." She said. "Don't tell her I told you." she added casually.

"Why would she call me a coward?" I wondered. She sighed.

"Percy, no offense, but you're really stupid at this kind of stuff. She likes you, and she called you a coward because you aren't telling her how you feel." she rolled her eyes like it was obvious. Annabeth likes me? Yup, I am a seaweed brain. I mean, I guess I like her, she's cute, funny, super smart, nice (Sometimes :P), and demanding. In a good way.

We've been friends for awhile now, so I know a lot about her, and she knows a lot about me too...

"And you're telling this to me… why?" I asked.

"Because obviously you weren't going to figure it out soon." she said and crossed her arms. "So?" she said and waved her hand like she expected me to say something.

"So what?"

"Do you like her or not?" she demanded.

"It depends. Will you tell her?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"What if I said yes?"

"Then no." I smirked.

"Ok. But, you better get some pants on Jackson. You both like each other, so there's nothing the lose. Just ask her out." she threatened. I nodded. I knew better than to argue with Thalia. And plus what she said was true. "Alright, lets just go find camp." she sighed.

I kept thinking about it though. She liked me, and I liked her. Was it really that obvious, and I just couldn't see it? Or did I know, but I was just too scared to ask her out? Yeah.

I guess I am a coward.

(LINE BREAK)

In the morning, we packed up early so we could get an early start to try and find other teams. We hadn't talked much, just little things. We weren't really those super close cousins you sometimes see. We mostly try to kill each other. In a good way… (Is there even a good way for that?)

"I saw everybody mostly go to the forest over there." Thalia whispered and pointed off towards the distance. I nodded and we started walking off to where she pointed. We were making little noise, but the leaves under our feet still made crunching sounds. The sky was still tinged with pink, but it was mostly just regular sky blue. You could still see the outline of the moon in the sky, though it didn't give off any light. Thalia suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm to make me stop. Her eyes was staring off to the distance, and I stared where she was looking. I could barely make out the outlines of a blue tent. She flashed me a look and I nodded. We both set our packs down so we can move more freely. We stepped where there were no leaves. Little dirt patches peeked through the gaps of the foliage. We reached the tent quickly and she slowly started to unzip it so it didn't make any noise. She slowly started parting the gap. She peeked inside and withdrew her head instantly. Her hand went to her mouth so she didn't speak. She waved me over and I looked inside.

My jaw dropped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everybody! Please review and give me some feedback. :)**

**-MM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi. (Why do I start all of these with Hi?) Anyway, I'm back with another chaptaaaaa. The quarter ends on monday and i'm sooo relieved i finished my science test. All thats left is history... HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP! I might... MIGHT do a chapter Halloween themed. MIGHT don't get your hopes up, because I still have that history test. ;P Umm yeah... what was i going to say? OH YEAH thanks for all your reviews. **

* * *

Piper PoV

In the morning, we took down our tent and packed up our bags. I could see the sun peeking up in the sky. The sky was tinged pink and orange. The air smelled like grass and pine trees. There was still wind in the air, and it blew my hair to the side of my face. I didn't mind. Jason and me shared a secret smile while Leo wasn't looking. I couldn't believe it, Jason Grace was my boyfriend.

"So where should we go first?" Leo asked as he looked around. Now that it wasn't night, the forest didn't look that scary. My eyes set on the place where Jason admitted that he liked me last night. The water still glinted even though the moon wasn't shining on it. I could see the bright sun in the reflection. It was like I could see it happening all over again. I smiled and turned back to Jason and Leo. They hadn't noticed me staring at the water.

"How about we go over there?" I asked and pointed off to the distance where more trees peeked out. It didn't look any different, but everything in this forest looked the same.

"It's a start." Jason agreed. Leo shrugged and started making his way over to where I had pointed. I lagged behind with Jason, and behind our backs he entwined our hands. The touch erupted butterflies in my stomach. I gave him a small smile and he gave one back to me. God, this trip has been perfect. I'm so glad I went on this trip. It got me to relax, and I got a boyfriend. I wonder what Artemis has to say to that. Oh wait, tehe, I can just not tell her. Oh wait, tehe, I'm not telling anyone. I so sneaky :)

After a while of walking, we finally saw a green tent off to the distance. We all made our way towards it, not even caring that we were making a lot of noise with our feet. Jason let go of my hand as we reached the tent. I know we were keeping our relationship to ourselves, but it still made me a little sad from the missing contact. Maybe I should stop being so needy...

Leo approached the tent and unzipped the zipper. He peeked inside and smirked. He withdrew his head and mouthed to us: It's Annabeth and Reyna. I figured they were asleep since Leo was mouthing the words to us instead of talking. He smirked again and then stuck his head back pulled out his phone and disappeared into the tent. I had a feeling something was about to happen.

"What do you think he's doing?" I whispered to Jason. He stared at the tent like he was waiting for it to explode.

"Probably using the alarm app on his phone." he smiled.

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"He's used it on me once." he confessed. I let out a small laugh. I could just imagine how pissed someone could be from waking up with an alarm in their ear. Then, just like Jason had predicted, an alarm like sound started blaring out of the tent. I raised an eyebrow. If it's Reyna and Annabeth, I kind of had a suspicion of what their reaction would be like.

"FUCK YOU VALDEZ!" I heard Reyna screech from inside.

"LEO! I WILL KILL YOU!" Annabeth yelled angrily. The alarm sound stopped, and Leo ran out of the tent clutching his phone. He had a huge smile on his face. Yup, it was the reaction I suspected. A few minutes later, Reyna and Annabeth stomped out of the tent with very pissed off expressions on their faces. Like I said, someone would be pissed about waking up with an alarm in their ear. Leo's smile instantly faded and he hid behind me.

"Take her!" he said jokingly and I rolled my eyes. Reyna narrowed her eyes at me like she thought all of this was my idea. Yeah, I was totally the one that walked into the tent with an alarm app on my phone.

Sarcasm, by the way.

"Leo, if I hadn't just woken up, you would already be dead." Annabeth growled. Leo nodded in understanding from behind me. I had a feeling he wasn't going to stop doing pranks anytime soon though. Pranks and making people laugh was practically Leo's life. As long as he didn't do any pranks on me, I was fine with that.

When their tent was down, we set off again looking for the other teams. I really wanted to push somebody in the water sooooo bad. I don't know why, I just wanted too. Maybe because it would be hilarious to watch.

"ROAR!" someone screamed and then tackled me to the ground. I screamed also and then the person started laughing and then got off of me. It was Rachel.

"Rachel! You scared the hell out of me!" I complained and the dusted myself off. I got up and Rachel was smiling at me. Behind her, Nico, Percy, and Thalia were already there. Nico looked kind of depressed. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his hair hung in front of his eyes. Percy and Thalia had smirks on their faces like they knew something we didn't.

"We caught these two cuddling in their tent this morning." Thalia smirked and then glanced over at the two of them. Nico and Rachel blushed instantly.

"WHAT?" Annabeth shrieked instantly. Jason and Leo just had raised eyebrows. Reyna rolled her eyes, and I just stared blankly at them all. I already knew all of this, but of course they didn't know that I knew that. But I already knew that they didn't know that I knew. But they didn't know that I knew that they didn't know that I knew. Only Rachel knew that I knew that they didn't know that I knew that they didn't know that I knew. But, Nico didn't know that I knew that they didn't know that I knew that they didn't know that I knew.(Wut? I think I exploded my brain doing that)

"Yup." Percy snickered.

"I thought you guys hated each other! You're always fighting." Annabeth said incredulously.

"Can we change the subject please?" Rachel said mortified. Sensing her discomfort, I decided to "help" her out.

"I vote pushing Rachel in the water." I grinned instantly. Yeah, that was my way of helping. I'm so nice. Everyone cheered in agreement. I think I even saw Nico cheer as well.

"What? No!" Rachel protested. We all picked up our packs and started pushing her towards the lake. She tried digging her heels into the sand so she could stay put, but we kept pushing. Yup, it's already hilarious, and she hadn't even been pushed in the water yet.

"3!" Percy chanted.

"2!" Leo added on.

"One!" I screamed and we all gave a final push and Rachel started falling towards the water. We all cheered as she fell in. She made a huge splash, and a lot of the water got on us but we were still so happy. Rachel came out of the water with a smile on her face, despite how soaked she was. She started running towards us, and we all sprinted away from her. It turned into a game of tag, and she tagged Reyna. Reyna sprinted towards Percy, and before he could react he was tagged. Annabeth, who was close to Percy, was grabbed by him and tagged. Everyone spread out away from Annabeth. It was like we were all little kids again. Her eyes set on me and I widened my eyes. I'm not the greatest runner, and I had a feeling she was. Oh I am so screwed.

She kicked up sand as she began running towards me. I turned around and started running off towards the forest. I could hear her trampling after me.

"I'm innocent!" I called out as I kept running. I could tell she was gaining on me though. I felt her rest a hand on my shoulder and I groaned. Every time I played tag I could never tag anyone. I was too slow.

Annabeth rushed away before I could tag her back. I came out of the woods, and all of them started backing away from me like I had a disease. The closest person near me was Rachel. I figured she would be the slowest, since she was soaked and that water would probably weigh her down. I rushed over to her, and tagged her, but tripped in the process and fell to the ground. Luckily, the sand cushioned my fall. She stumbled and ran into Nico who ran into Thalia who ran into Percy who ran into Annabeth who ran into Reyna who ran into Leo who ran into Jason, and we all tumbled to the ground laughing. It was a domino effect.

After having breakfast of granola bars, fruit, water, and chocolate we all sat on the sand in small little groups. Leo and Jason were talking, Annabeth and Percy were talking, Thalia, Nico, and Rachel were all talking. I could tell Thalia were embarrassing Rachel and Nico, due to their pinked cheeks. I walked over to the small pile of rocks that were partly in the water. I stood on the rocks, looking out at the glimmering water before me. My wind was blowing in the salty air, and my hands were stuffed in the pockets of my hoodie. The clouds were puffy and looked like cotton candy in the sky. They moved lazily, and I had to look really close to see it move.

"Hey." Reyna said from behind me. She was making her way towards me, careful not to lose her step on the rocks. I smiled. Maybe she wanted to apologize for being mean or something. She got over to me, but her expression turned cold again. Ok, maybe she didn't want to apologize.

"Whats your problem?" she demanded. I frowned at her. I turned my head to the side in confusion. What did she mean?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She rolled her eyes like she expected me to know.

"Why are you trying to steal Leo?" she demanded and crossed her arms. I raised an eyebrow and nearly burst out laughing. She thought I was trying to steal Leo? I thought she was going to hate on me because I was stupid or something. Or because I was ugly, or because I was spoiled, I could go on, really.

"Reyna, I'm not trying to steal Leo." I said with humor in my voice. I was hoping she would catch that I was telling the truth, but she just rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah right. I've seen you with him. You're always smiling at him, and talking to him." she said and took a small step towards me. I had no room to back up since I was on a rock. I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up a finger. "I'm the one who wrote all that stuff in your binder and on your notebook. I know what you're trying to do. If you want to fight, then I want to see you try. Do you think you can just get everything just because you act like a freakin princess? 'Cause thats not how it works." she said dangerously. My jaw dropped in shock. I stared down at the rocks under my feet. I wanted to tell her how I was with Jason, but I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't want to break that promise. I wanted him to trust me. My eyes were watering, and I tried to fight the tears back. I didn't want her to think that I liked Leo either, because she didn't believe me. God, why is life so complicated?

She was the one that called me all of those things. How could she have? She doesn't even go to my school. And how can she just make all of those assumptions about me? She hardly even knows me, and she thinks I like Leo. "Yeah go ahead and cry. You're not going to make me feel guilty. I meant what I said, and I still mean it." she narrowed her eyes. I didn't look at her, I didn't say anything. I just walked back across the rocks back towards the beach. I could still feel her cold gaze on me. I didn't bother looking behind me. It was obvious nobody wanted me here. Maybe I should just leave. Permanently. But should I just run away, or should I just… end it.

I scooped up my pack and ran off to the forest. My tears broke loose and slid down my cheeks. They hung to my hoodie as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. I ran faster than when Annabeth chased me. I ran into a puddle of mud, and it splashed all over me. I sobbed, but not because I had mud all over me. I ran because nobody believes me in this world. I ran because I had enough.

And I don't know if I'll come back.

Jason PoV

Reyna came over to Leo and me and sat down next to Leo. She had a smile on her face like she was happy with herself. I've seen that face before, it was the face she made when she made people think she was intimidating. Actually, i've seen that face a lot.

"Hey, where's Piper?" Annabeth said suddenly. We all looked around, but we didn't see her. Her pack wasn't here either, which I thought was really strange.

"Probably taking a piss in the forest." Thalia smirked. I glared at her and she shrugged innocently.

"No, but really, where is she?" Rachel said worriedly. I knew Piper and Rachel were pretty close. She continued to look around. Reyna bit her nails, obviously uninterested with the topic. If I looked closely, I saw a tinge of guilt in her face. It was hard to see, but I could see it. Her eyes were darting around like she was worried. That wasn't a good sign.

"Piper?" Annabeth yelled. No answer. I didn't expect one to return though.

"Where could she have gone?" Leo asked. Reyna's eyes shot to him.

"I'm looking for her." Rachel decided and stood up. Annabeth and Thalia stood up too.

"Same." Annabeth nodded. The three of them took off in the forest, calling her name. Nico and Percy stood up too and sighed. They trailed after the girls. Leo and me stood up, and this time Reyna rolled her eyes.

"What?" Leo asked. Reyna sighed like she was really irritated and stood up.

"What is your problem?" she demanded. Leo looked at me in confusion, and I shrugged. I didn't know what she was talking about. "Why do you care so much about Piper? It's Piper this, and Piper that. You're texting her, you're hanging out with her always, you talk about things you do with Piper, do you ever stop talking about her?" Reyna demanded. It was obvious she was jealous. I'm not sure Leo picked up on that, though. Leo was even more clueless than Percy when it came to "girl problems".

"Why the hell would you care?" Leo asked.

"You never shut up! We used to hang out all the time, and now you're hanging out with her. What happened?" she glared.

"Why? What did you do?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"I talked to her earlier, and told her I wrote on her stuff, and asked her if she wanted to fight, then I'd be willing to." she explained. My eyes filled with rage, and she took a small step away from me. I hardly ever get angry, so that shows how mad I must be now.

What. Did. She. Just. Say?

"You wrote all that mean stuff on her binder? Are you freaking crazy Reyna? What the hell is wrong with you?" Leo said angrily. Reyna stared at him in disbelief.

"Whats wrong with me? All of that stuff was true!" she said defensively. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

"SHE'S MY STEP-SISTER SMARTASS! You're just jealous, and you just assumed things before even getting to know her." Leo shouted and then ran out to the forest calling Piper's name in desperation. I glared at Reyna. She looked pretty guilty now. Her mouth was turned to a frown.

"Jason, it's not my fault, how could I ha-" she started. I couldn't even believe she was saying this. She never wanted to take blame, even if she was wrong. I never thought she would do something like this.

"Yes, yes it is your fault. Maybe you shouldn't judge next time." I said coldly and walked off to the forest where everybody else had already left to. I know Piper was really fragile now, what was she going to do after she'd already been so close to breaking?

Piper PoV

If they thought to look up in the trees, then they would have found me really easily. Weird how nobody never looks up when trying to find somebody. I watched from below as they all searched around, yelling my name. I just stared down at them from the tree limb where I was resting. My feet dangled a little. My pack as hanging from the branch above me so they couldn't see it. I was pretty high up, but I wasn't afraid of heights.

Tears were still leaking from my eyes, but every time one got through, I just wiped it away angrily. I had no reason to get so upset about this. I've been called these types of names before. I guess it just hurt that she didn't even let me speak. I guess it just hurt because every since my mom died, I've been really fragile. I took out the picture of my mom from my back pocket and stared at her smiling face. Everybody hated me. Even her. I messed up her life, and now she's dead.

"Piper!" Rachel called in desperation. I could see her flaming red hair beneath my feet. If I tried hard enough, I could touch it, but I didn't. I don't know why I won't let myself be seen. Maybe because I was tired of them all acting like they liked me. It was all an act, and I'm sick of it.

"Why could she have left?" Thalia wondered.

"I dunno." Annabeth sighed. "I hate not knowing." she whined. I didn't smile, even though her voice was pretty funny. I hardly ever heard her talk like that before. I leaned against the bark from the tree trunk and closed my eyes. Maybe if I blocked out all the noise it wouldn't hurt so much. I missed my mom. I missed her so much. I just wanted to see her again. The last time I saw her before she died, I didn't even know she was going to die. It wasn't even fair. If I knew, I would have told her so many things that i'd kept inside for so long.

"Did you find her?" I heard someone say. It was Leo. He was panting like he had just ran. I opened my eyes and another tear leaked out. What was the point anymore? Nobody likes me. They were looking for me because they were curious. They didn't really care.

"We have to find her." Jason said. I cringed. I could barely make out his blond hair as the group of them slowly shuffled away from me. My leg twitched a little, like it was trying to make movement to follow him. Then, Reyna trudged by from under me to follow them. Her head was down like she was ashamed. I turned my eyes away from her, and I heard her footsteps die down. She was right. I did deserve to be called those names, but it doesn't mean I had to stay.

I had twigs and leaves in my hair, and my hands were scratched from clinging to the tree limbs. What now? Run away? I hesitated. What would running away do for me? Nothing. But staying here wasn't any better. Plus, I had no other options. I was tired of my life already.

I grabbed my pack from above and then slid down the tree trunk. I slung the pack on my shoulder and then started going to opposite direction from where everyone else had gone. But, without realizing it, I let go of the picture of my mom, and it landed gently onto the dirt. I kept walking and walking, treading on leaves while tears continued to slide down my face. I drew in a shaky breath. I should have known I wouldn't have fit in here. I can't believe just having a boyfriend would have made everything ok. I was still the same old stupid Piper. Stupid, stupid Piper. Every single bad comment kept eroding away at my heart, and now that it was shattered, the pieces just keep getting smaller and smaller. And even all the time in the world couldn't heal my heart. As long as my mom was dead, I'll still be broken. This trip wasn't perfect at all it was the worst. I should have known. My mom said herself that nothing is perfect. I agree.

The trees seemed to follow me as I continued to pass them. Ahead I saw darkness, and only darkness. I kept going, because the only thing I've ever felt before was all darkness. I thought darkness was horrible, but now darkness conceals me from everyone else, and it's my home.

Leo PoV

We continued in the forest, constantly looking around for Piper. There were no signs of her at all. WIth each longing step hoping I would find her, the more and more hate I felt towards Reyna. Should I call it hate? Well yeah.

If it turns out Piper left, I don't think I'd be able to forgive Reyna, or myself. How could I not have noticed her not being there? This is what I get for having D's and F's on my report cards. I was never the smartest.

"I think we lost her." Reyna said softly from behind all of us. We all turned to face her. Nobody else but Jason and me knew it was all her fault. I glared at her and Jason glared too. Nobody else noticed it but Reyna. Annabeth slumped her shoulders.

"Yeah." Annabeth sighed in defeat. "I think we did." she agreed.

"Well now what?" Rachel said miserably. "I wish I knew what caused her to run." she said sadly. My eyes flew towards Reyna, and she stared down at the dirt under her feet.

"Maybe she went back to the beach." Thalia said hopefully. We all knew it wasn't likely, but we started retreating and going back the way we came before. While we were making way back, I noticed something on the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up. I drew in a breath. It was a picture of my step-mom.

But the picture wasn't mine.

* * *

**Yup, um yeah thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am such a bad person! I haven't updated in awhile, and I don't have a real reason so I'm just going to tell you all of my unacceptable excuses. The quarter just ended, and I had a lot of huge tests to take. If I wanted to keep my grade up, I had to study furiously and every night. Now, I've just been resting and trying to recuperate. I feel like the worst write in the world! I've been ignoring this story so much. I just don't feel the story anymore like I did when I first started writing it. **

**This chapter is really short, since I was rushing to get it out. I wanted to update at least ****_some thing_****. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Please review even though this chapter is really crappy...**

* * *

Piper PoV

I was exhausted when I finally reached the end of the forest. It was dark out, and I could see the stars above my head. Where I used to live, you could never see the stars because of the pollution. I just realized how pretty they were.

My shoes smelled like mud, and my hair was a tangled mess. Leaves and twigs were nestled in like my hair was the forest itself. My eyes were red from crying, and the hoodie I had on wasn't enough to keep me warm. I was shivering constantly, while the wind attacked my cheeks. My arms had goosebumps along it. This is definitely not my best night.

Now that I was out of the forest, there was just a dry plain in front of me. (AN: Again, I've never been to Oklahoma, so I'm just going to make this up as I go. Hope you don't mind!) I could hardly see any more trees in the distance.

I trudged along the dusty land, walking to Nowhere Land. I didn't know where I was heading, but I didn't care now. I reached into my pack and took out some water that Leo gave me earlier today. I drank it thirstily and then put it away. I was starving, but I didn't feel it. I just kept walking until my legs finally gave away from under me. I sat down on the ground until my legs didn't feel like they were on fire anymore. I moved back towards the edge of the lake and splashed some water on my face to keep me awake. I picked up my pack and continued along my journey, staying close to the crystal clear water. I was tired, and hungry, and emotionally fatigued. I wouldn't be able to keep this on longer.

I finally was too tired to carry on, so I just sat down and closed my eyes. I could rest, just for a bit, then I would start traveling again.

Leo PoV

"Leo, it's night. We shouldn't keep looking for her, she's probably resting anyway. We should too." Reyna said softly and touched my arm lightly. I glared at her. I glanced at Jason, but he seemed determined to find her too. It gave me renewed strength, and I ignored Reyna and kept walking. She looked sad, but I didn't care. Call me cruel, but I've been pretty lonely for a long time. Every since my mom died, life just lost its color. My dad isn't that great with people (that's where I got it from) so he brought me in for counseling at me school. So I'd pretty much beat myself up if Piper leaves, or worse, dies. Sure, Silena was a great step-sister, but she's not my age. Plus, Piper is just more laid back. She doesn't care how she looks, and she's pretty tough.

"Wait, can't we just call her?" Rachel asked. "She has a phone, right?" she guessed. For once, I got a glimmer of hope. It was shattered again when Annabeth spoke.

"I tried. She didn't answer." Annabeth said sadly. "She probably has her phone off, or it's out of battery." she sighed.

"It's weird. It's like she doesn't want us to find her." Thalia noticed. I glanced at Reyna. Her eyes shifted towards the dirt. I could tell she felt pretty bad, but I didn't feel sorry for her.

We've been following a trail for hours. We could follow her easily, because we just looked at the ground and found broken twigs, or leaves that had been trampled on. Every corner or tree we turned, I'd hope that we would find her standing there. We haven't found her yet, but we kept searching.

"Where the hell could she be?" Percy muttered. My eyes kept darting around, hoping to catch a glimpse of something that could be hers. No luck.

Please god, let me find her. Just this once.

Piper PoV

I woke up again feeling way better than yesterday. It was still dark out, but it felt like I just ate some vegetable soup. And no, that doesn't mean I wasn't hungry, it meant I felt warm and comfortable. I thought about everything that happened yesterday, and I laughed.

I laughed.

What was I thinking? Who cared if Reyna calls me names? Who cared if she judged me? I've been judged before, I've been called those names before. It shouldn't have bother me. It didn't bother me. I thought it did, but it doesn't. I've been called worse names. Plus, I didn't have to be friends with everyone. And who cares if they didn't care about me? They didn't have to care about me to be my friends. I picked up my pack and shouldered it carefully. Thinking back about everything that happened to me, Reyna's name calling didn't seem like much, so I shouldn't have let it bother me. I smiled, knowing what I was going to do next. I knew it was the right thing.

I walked back towards the forest with a big smile on my face. In the distance if I listened carefully I could hear voices. Voices I recognized. My smile grew bigger. I kept walking. It was like I was in a trance. What the hell was in that water I drank? It was like it made me stronger. Mentally of course. My legs still felt numb, but I couldn't feel any pain.

Just one more step.

I continued saying this in my head as I kept walking. It was an excuse to keep going, and I knew I should keep going. I knew that I _could _keep going if I tried.

I stared around at the trees. They towered around me, but I still felt like I was taller than all of them. The forest didn't seem that dark anymore. I'm sure other people in the world had life worse than mine. I should just be grateful of what I have now. I should have been grateful I still have a caring sister and a father. I should have beem grateful I have Artemis and Apollo to take care of me.

The grass under my feet was wet with dew. They soaked into my shoes, and they made squishy noises with every step I made. All I wanted now, is just to see a certain someone's smile. I wanted his smile to match mine. I wanted to see him and just stand next to him. He was the one who protected me. Why should I walk away from protection? I shouldn't, so I should come back.

I could hear the voices getting closer, but I didn't quicken my pace. We'll reach each other eventually, no point in rushing it. But, I thought about Jason's smile. His perfect smile that made me feel like the world was hugging me. If you ever had the world hug you, you would understand.

I could hear the voices clearly now, like they were next to me.

"Maybe we should take a rest." Percy offered.

"Yeah, we can just look for her again in the morning. She's probably resting too." Nico reasoned. I stopped so they wouldn't hear me. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm too tired to keep trying to find her. I'll mistake her for a tree if we keep going." Rachel confessed.

"Ok, set up your tents." Leo caved finally. I heard the sounds of zippers like they were unpacking their packs. I heard them set their tents up, and I got an idea. A smile began to grow on my face. I reached in my pack and started brushing my hair. (Yeah, so girly, but who cares? I want to look presentable for my boyfriend at least. It wasn't like I was putting on make-up _) When it was back to its normal non-tangled mess, I put the brush back in my backpack. I dusted off the dried mud from my shoes. I drank a little water, and I was ready. I couldn't hear anyone anymore, so I figured they were all in their tents. I went to where I heard their voices before. All of their tents were set up. I put my pack down in the circle of their tents, and began searching for the right tent. I slowly unzipped the first tent flap. If I didn't do this quietly, my plan would be ruined. I peered inside the first tent. I only opened it a little, but enough so I could see inside. I saw Jason lying face down in his pillow. Nobody else was in the tent. I smiled. Perfect. I unzipped the tent and quiet as I could, moving a millimeter every five seconds. It was finally big enough so I could enter the tent. I pushed my hair back and crept over to Jason. He wasn't facing me. I touched his shoulder lightly, but he felt it. He shifted so he was facing me, and he instantly bolted upright. I had to laugh.

"Oh my god. Is this a dream?" he said quietly and touched my cheek gently to test it. I smiled.

"No." I whispered. He didn't hesitate. He cupped my cheek with one of his gentle hands and kissed me.

I felt like I was flying.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but I still could still feel the tingle on my lips after he pulled away. This sounds so girly, but he was a good kisser. I had a right to say it. He was my boyfriend.

"You had me so worried." he said, showing his relief. I smiled, glowing a little from the kiss.

"I will always come back as long as there are cookies in the world." I said and rolled my eyes. I think I need to tone down the cookie obsession. "How are the others doing? With my mysterious disappearance?" I said mysteriously. Jason's expression turned a little dark, and I felt a little bad.

"Piper, you can't take what Reyna told you to heart. She didn't mean it. You know how some girls can get really jealous." he said thoughtfully. I frowned at him. How could he have known?

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because obviously Reyna was really jea-"

"That's not what I was talking about," I said with a smile playing at my lips, "I meant how did you know she was the reason?" I said curiously.

"She confessed right after everyone left to find you. Only Leo and me know." he admitted. My smile fell.

"Please don't tell me Leo got angry." I said hopefully. Jason shook his head, and it made my hopes crash.

"He did. He couldn't believe it. I got a little angry too. We haven't really spoken to her since. But Piper, we had a reason to get mad." he said defensively. Normally, I would have agreed with him but I didn't want to say anything against Reyna. Not because I was scared of her, because I knew Leo liked her and I didn't want a rift to cause between the two of them.

"Jason, I don't really care what she said to me. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. She doesn't have to like me. I got over it, and I don't want you to stay mad at her." I reasoned, and even gave a smile to show I was over it. Jason shook his head like he was marveled.

"How do you do that? You just brush it off like it doesn't matter. It was like you were used to it or something." Jason laughed. My smiled wavered a bit. That's exactly what it was like, but I forced myself to keep smiling. That was one information I wanted to keep to myself.

"Just don't mention anything about Reyna to everyone else. I don't want everyone to get mad at Reyna. Just say that I was out for fresh air and I got lost." I proposed. Jason shrugged.

"Ok, but I'm not promising anything." he said and smiled. "I can sometimes let things slip on accident." he admitted. I smiled. I knew the feeling, I've done it so many times before.

"I don't think we need to keep a secret that we're dating anymore either, since the group already knows that Rachel and Nico are in a relationship." I said thoughtfully. Jason raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"You knew." he stated. I smiled.

"I'm not admitting or denying it." I said with a hint of humour in my voice. "Come on, you're probably exhausted. Get some sleep." I offered. He nodded like he just realized how tired he was.

"You aren't going to leave again, right?" he asked for reassurance. I let out a small laugh that was barely audible for someone who would sit outside the tent, but I could tell he could hear it from the smile he gave in return.

"'Course not. There are still plenty cookies in the world, now isn't there?" I reminded him. He grinned and laid back down on his sleeping bag.

"I'm watching you Mclean." he warned and slowly shut his eyes. Before I knew it, I was slowly leaning back next to Jason and was closing my eyes. His warmth radiated around me and made me drowsy. I could feel myself slipping away into peaceful dreams.

(LINE BREAK)

Waking up to an alarm was not peaceful, but waking up in your boyfriends arms?

Perfect.

Jason's arm were wrapped around my waist like he wanted to hold me forever. I smiled at the thought. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing in and out slowly like he was asleep. I watched him for a couple of minutes. He looked a lot more at rest, and not stressed out. I breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. Not wanting to wake him, I just laid there in his arms. I finally felt relaxed. It felt great. It was weird how I could be crying one day and then totally happy in the other. I heard talking like people were waking up outside the tent. I slowly sat up and Jason stirred a little. His eyes shot open and I could see his blue eyes staring around, until they finally settled on me. He smiled, and I smiled back in return.

He sat up next to me. Even though he just woke up, he still looked drop-dead gorgeous. But, I should be allowed to think these thoughts because he was, in fact, my boyfriend. I was sure I looked horrible. I always had a bad case of bedhead. I placed a hand on my head and tried to flatten it down and put it back in its original place. A smile played at Jason's lips as he saw me struggling to get my hair to way I wanted it to go. I saw the action, and playfully bumped him with my shoulder.

"Shut up." I whispered. I finally got my hair in its original place, after many attempts and many smirks from Jason's way. The chatter outside got bigger as more people started coming out of their tents. I could hear them clearly.

"Where's Jason?" Thalia asked.

"Let him sleep." Annabeth said. "I know how bad guys need their sleep. Especially Percy. He goes into hibernation mode when he crashes on a bed or a sleeping bag." She snorted.

"And you would know that how?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I wouldn't talk Miss Redhead, sneaking around with Mr. Diangelo." Annabeth countered. I knew she struck home. "Theres nothing going on between me and Percy like I've told you a million times." Annabeth said and I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I turned my attention back to Jason.

"She's right, we do need our sleep." Jason whispered. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Come on, time to go show me off." I grinned and got up. Jason mirrored me and slid his hand down into mine. It felt familiar, and it brought comfort to me. I was a little nervous of what they might say. I was mostly nervous of how badly it would hurt when they tackle me. I've already gotten Rachel's famous tackles before. I do not want to know what Annabeth's tackles are like. Definitely not Thalia's.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Lead the way, Grace." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and then unzipped the tent. He stepped outside. They didn't get a look at me yet.

"Look who finally came out of their tent- PIPER!" Rachel screamed. I jumped a little from the unexpected noise as I departed the tent. Everyone's eyes flew towards me. It was only Rachel, Thalia, and Annabeth, but they still made a lot of noise when they saw me. I seriously thought my ears were going to start bleeding from Rachel's screams. She rushed forward and hugged me and I let go of Jason's hand so I could hug her back.

"Where have you been?" Rachel demanded as she finally pulled away. Annabeth and Thalia rushed forward to embrace me, and then we all settled down again. Jason sat next to me and Thalia, Thalia sat next to Jason and Annabeth, Annabeth sat next to Rachel and Jason, and Rachel sat next to Annabeth and me.

"I was off to chase the unicorns in the woods." I said sarcastically. "Then I went off to join the narwhals in the ocean and swam into a vortex to another universe. I came back to tell you that aliens are coming for us in our near future to bring cheese from the moon." I said mysteriously. The three of them rolled their eyes in unison.

"I'm sure that all happened." Annabeth joked. "But really, all of us were worried sick!" she said and her lips turned down. I sighed. I didn't want to throw Reyna under the bus, but I could delay telling the truth.

"Hey, I'm really hungry. Can I eat first, and then talk on the way home?" I asked. Thalia nodded and handed me a granola bar. I forced myself to eat slowly, even though I could feel hunger gnawing at my insides. When I finished with my granola bar I set the wrapper into my pocket. I sighed with satisfaction when my hunger subsided. Rachel handed me a new water bottle and I started drinking in slow long gulps. I could see the sun brightly, and it felt good to feel the heat on my shoulders.

"So, I see you two already caught up." Thalia pointed out. I shrugged innocently.

"What can I say? I came here at night and snuck into his tent." I said with a trace of smile. Rachel laughed.

"Sneaky Miss Mclean." she noticed. I smiled at her. That's exactly what I was.

Suddenly, off to my right, the zipper of a tent started slowly making its way down. Without even seeing inside, I knew it was Leo. I held my breath not really knowing what his reaction would be. Would it be relief? Would it be anger? Would it be sadness?

Or would he just plain ignore me, and act like I'm a ghost?

Or, worse of all…

Would he hate me?

* * *

**Like I said, that chapter was my worst chapter so far. I should have spent more time on it, but I wanted to get something out so I didn't leave you in the dust. So sorry for ignoring this story. I'm still wondering how I'm going to make the next chapter, that's why I avoided Piper telling everyone why she left. I don't know what made me want Piper to come back. It wasn't really built that well. It's like i was rushing it and I just wanted them to find Piper again. I'll probably revise it soon, but I don't have time right now. I feel like writing this story is now a job, and not something I want to do. I want to find some way to make it interesting for me to write again. Any ideas? I'm pretty much stuck by this point. :/ God, my stupid 7th grader self can be sooo dumb sometimes. **

**-MM**


End file.
